Raven y Chico bestia
by Cary-1993
Summary: Chico bestia esta un poco triste por que terra parece no recordarlo pero con tiempo y nos cuantos susesos interesantes sera mas feliz que nunca con sierta hechicera gotica
1. Las cosas cambian

Hola soy yo otra vez.  
Como ya saben soy una gran fan de los jovenes titanes y espero con andias que continuen la serie pero mientras tanto tratare de continuarla con imaginacion y quisiera compartirla con ustedes.

Los jovenes titanes no me pertenesen solo soy una gran fan que espera que no la demanden jajaja.

Primero que nada quisiera aclarar unas cositas

Para empesar deven saber que no tengo muy buena ortografia asi que tratare hacerlo lo mejor posible pero seguro que por ahi abra unos cuantos errores

hay muchos fan fics que no estan terminados o que hay que esperar mil a os por el siguiente capitulo asi que yo me comprometo a terminar mi historia completa y tambien a que cada lunes abra capitulo nuevo LO PEROMETO, de echo escribire casi diario solo descanso fines de semana

Para hacer todo mas facil abrebiare los nombres de la siguiente manera: Raven - Rv Robin - Rb Chico bestia - Cb Terra - Tr Cyborg - Cy Star fire - Sf Slade - Sd Abeja - Bee Kid flash - Kf Jericho - Jrc y si agrego mas personajes les pondre la brebiacion

Tomare como inicio el capitulo final de la serie las cosas cambian y de ahi continuare

Bueno sin mas que decir comensemos con este fan fic...

Capitulo 1 *Las cosas cambian*

En la escuela Murakami... (Asi se llama la escuela donde Chico bestia encontro a Terra o una chica que es identica a ella. Aun no se sabe)

En los pasillos de la escuela...

Tr: Ok tienes dos minutos

Cb: Quizas no recuerdes nada. Pero yo si. Eres mi amiga. Eres una joven titan. - Estira su mano hacia ella.

Tr: Ella da unos pasos hacia atras - Estas equivocado.

Cb: No perteneces a este lugar Terra.

Tr: !Deja de llamarme asi

Cb: Es lo que tu eres.

Tr: Que quieres de mi?

Cb: Por que las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes? Eras tan feliz entonces.

Tr: Las cosas nunca han sido como tu las recuerdas. Dejame sola.

Cb: Toma esto - Saca un comunicador T (No me pregunten de donde) - En caso de que estes en problemas. En caso de que me nesesites. Puedes llamarme a cualquier hora.

Tr: No lo nesesito.

Cb: Pero...

Tr: Se acabo el tiempo. - Se da la buelta y se aleja.

Cb: Terra...

Tr: Aprieta su libro fuertemente - Las cosas cambian Chico bestia. La chica que tu quieres esta solamente en tu memoria.

Se miran en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el comunicador T rompe el silencio...

Era Robin...

Rb: Vamos, Chico bestia !Nesesitamos tu ayuda

Cb: Sube la mirada hacia ella - Ven conmigo.

Tr: Niega con la cabesa - Ve tu. Tu eres un joven titan. Es lo que tu eres. No yo. No soy una heroina. Yo no salvo el mundo - Baja la mirada hacia el piso - Solo soy una chica con un examen de geometria el proximo trimestre y no he estudiado. - Se aleja caminando de espaldas

Suena la campana de la escuela...  
Chico bestia la mira alejarse con tristesa en la mirada hasta que la pierde de vista entre los otros estudiantes...

Levanta su comunicador...

Cb: Chico bestia a Robin. Voy en camino.

Se da la vuelta y se aleja corriendo hasta salir de la escuela...

Eso fue el primer capitulo ay me dicen si les gusto. Pero como estubo muy chiquito aurita mismo me aviento el segundo jaja.

Aqui les dejo el link por si quieren verlo ok? .com/watch?v=fnPmQTwUSrQ 


	2. ¿Esta viva?  ¿Pero Como es eso posible?

Capitulo 2

* Esta viva? Pero Como es eso posible?*

De regreso en la torre T despues de la batalla...

Cy: Awww Este Cyborg se va a recargar. Ese mounstruo me dejo muy agotado awww los vere luego.

Rb: Yo estare en mi avitacion revisando la evidencia para saber mas sobre este nuevo enemigo. Llamenme si pasa algo.

Sf: Raven Quisieras compartir conmigo una sesion de pintado de u as?

Rv: Lo siento Star fire devo ir a meditar a mi avitacion.

Sf: Y tu que dices amigo bestia? Deseas realisar una actividad conmigo?

Cb: Ahora no Star. - Responde sin mucho interes.

Se da la buelta y camina en el pasillo hacia su avitacion pero se golpea con el pecho de su amigo metalico...

Cy: Podrias decirme cual es tu problema?

Cb: Pense que irias arecargarte.

Cy: Mi recarga puede esperar. Me doy cuenta que me nesesitas ahora.

Cb: Esta bien es Terra si!

Cy !QUE Terra? Pero bestia ella esta petrificada.

Cb: Ese es el problema ya no lo esta. Fui a ver su estatua por que crei verla en una batalla y la estatua ya no estaba y la encontre en un colegio llamado Murakami pero... - baja la mirada - Ella parece no recordar nada... Ni siquiera a mi.

Cy: Pero eso no es posible intentamos todo y nada funciono. o puedo creerlo.

Cb: Pues creelo. Por que es verdad.

Star fire interrumpe a Chico bestia y con gran asombro pregunta...

Sf: Es verdad amigo bestia? Has encontrado a Terra y ya no esta petrificada Como es eso posible? Porfavor deseo saber con detalle lo susedido

Cb: Esta bien Star les contare todo. Vamos a mi avitacion.

Mientras tanto en la avitacion de raven...

Rv: Azarath Metreon Zinthos... Azarath Metreon Zinthos... Azarath Metreon Zinthos...  
De buelta en la avitacion de Chico bestia... ( Ya que la de Raven es tan aburrida )

Cb: Entonces me di la buelta y me fui a la batalla

Cy y Sf: O O Tenian los ojos como platos - waaw

Cy: Si no me lo dices tu no lo creeria. Parece algo imposible.

Sf: Devemos decirselo a todos para que puedan compartir la dicha de aver encontrado a nuestra querida amiga Terra.

Cb: No lo se Star tal vez nisiquiera nos crean es decir yo la vi con mis propios ojos y casi no puedo creerlo.

Sf: Aun asi devemos decirles.

Cy: Bueno bestiata tal vez balga la pena intentar.

Cb: Esta bien.

Raven y Robin estaban en sus abitaciones cuando escucharon a Star fire gritando con el altavoz de la torre T...

Sf: !Amigos titanes es nesesaria su presencia el la sala porfavor asistan a la brebedad posible

Ambos salieron de sus cuartos para dirijirse a la sala...  
Robin corrio creyendo que se tratava de alguna emergencia y Raven simplemente camino a la sala - pensando que si no habia sonado la alarma y conosiendo a Star fire no era ninguna emergencia...

En la sala...

Rb: Cual es el problema Star?

Sf: Ninguno de gravedad amigo Robin. Lo que susede es que deseamos informarles que el Chico bestia a encontrado a Terra.

En ese momento Raven llega a la sala...

Rv: Entrando - Star fire Terra esta petrificada.

Rb: Raven tiene rason Star lo que dices es imposible.

Cy: Es verdad. Chico bestia hablo con ella. Esta viva.

Rb: Pero como es eso posible?

Cb: Aaaa bueno eso aun no lo se, pero esta viva !yo la vi

Sf: Devemos ir a buscarla!

Rv: Ella nos traiciono No lo recuerdan?

Cb: Pero despues dio su vida por nosotros! Pero ella no recuerda nada asi que no tendria caso.

Sf: Pero tal vez si bamos juntos ella nos recuerde.

Rb: Como que no rcuerda nada?

Cb: Si, mira yo trate de hacerla recordar pero parece que no puede fui a buscarla al colegio Murakami y...

Rb: Colegio?

Cb: si es que...

Una explicasion mas tarde...

Cb: Y eso es lo que paso.

Cy: Bueno aun que fuera ella todavia queda un dilema. Quien la despetrifico?

Rb: !Pero como no lo pense antes Fue...

Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo jaja se que soy mala por dejarlo asi pero me gusta es suspenso jaja.  
Dejen comentaros porfa para saber si les gusto.


	3. Intercambio involuntario de poderes

Capitulo 3

*Intercambio involuntario de poderes*

Una explicasion mas tarde...

Cb: Y eso es lo que paso.

Cy: Bueno aun que fuera ella todavia queda un dilema. Quien la despetrifico?

Rb: !Pero como no lo pense antes !Fue... Raven

Cb, Cy y Sf: !Raven ? - Todos al unisono.

Rv: Yo?

Rb: Cuando Trigon trato de apoderarse del mundo lo petrifico todo y para ese entoces Terra ya estaba petrificada y Raven nos salvo y volvi la Tierra a la normalidad, despetrificando a todos, etre ellos Terra.

Cb: Quieres decir que Raven despetrifico a Terra... por accidente?

Rv: Pero yo no tengo esa habilidad

Cy: Tal vez la tengas y no lo sabes

Cb: Pero eso no explica por que no recuerda nada

Sf: Tal vez... Por mas triste que sea... nuestra amiga Terra... no desea recordar...

Cb: Eso no es sierto!

Rv: Bueno sea como sea es igual. Si no quiere ser una titan devemos respetarla y darle la oportunidad de ser normal de lo contrario solo la alejaremos mas.

Cb: Pero...

Cy: Chico bestia... Tal vez Robin tenga razon...

Cb: Baja la mirada con tristesa - Me boy a mi cuarto.

St: Pero amigo bestia...

Rb: Star devemos dejarlo pensar.

En la avitacion de Chico bestia...

Chico bestia estaba recostado en su cama...

Las cosas cambian Chico bestia la chica que tu quieres esta solamente en tu memoria - Esas palabras sonaban en su mente una y otra vez.

Cb: Sera verdad loq ue dijo Slade?

FLASHBACK

Terra combersava con dos amigas cuando chico bestia se aserco...

"Hey Terra, soy yo, Chico Bestia"

Ella le pregunt si le conoc a. Esa pregunta dej desconcertado a Chico Bestia

" Ahora ella no recuerda nada? No puede ser" e intent hablar un poco m s con ella, pero se ve a presionada y sus amigas le impidieron el paso a Chico Bestia. Ya estaban a punto de mandarlo al diablo pero Chico Bestia propuso una salida como amigos, a lo cual Terra accedi .

Y mientras el resto del equipo ten a dificultades para enfrentar a "La Cosa", Chico Bestia llev a Terra a la pizzer a donde siempre com an, y Chico Bestia le relat brevemente la historia desde que la conocieron hasta su supuesta muerte y los acontecimientos de la Hermandad Del Mal. Ella dec a no recordar nada de aquella vida que ahora le parec a tan lejana, y eso dificult mucho la conversaci n, asi que Chico Bestia se la llev a la Torre, con la esperanza que pudiera recobrar su personalidad como hero na. En su habitaci n encontr aquel coraz n que Chico Bestia le regal hac a tiempo. Despu s se salieron de la Torre y conversaron otro rato, hasta que Chico Bestia le arroj un poco de lodo que termino en la cara de la chica, arruinando el momento.

El Chico Bestia sigui vagando y se fue al parque, donde en "La Casa de Los Espejos" apareci Slade

"Acaso no ves que ella no quiere recordar"

"Entonces tu eres quien est detr s de todo esto"

"Yo no tengo nada que ver en su regreso"

"Hiciste algo para borrar su memoria, y tomar sus poderes"

"Si ella no recuerda y no usa sus poderes, es porque ella as lo quiso"

" Y por qu no querr a recordar? Era una hero na, ten a amigos, nos salvo a todos!"

"No lo ves, verdad? Ella quiere olvidarse de todo, incluy ndote" A lo que Chico Bestia responde con un ataque, y despu s de una batalla

breve, descubre que s lo era un robot.

Cb: No no puede ser verdad!

Chico bestia le dio bueltas en su memoria hasta que se quedo dormido...

En la avitacion de Raven...

Raven estaba frente a su espejo pensando si entrava o no a hablar con sus personalidades...

No estaba muy segura de hacerlo ya que no tenia ganas de escuchar a nadie - Suspiro cuando una mano de energia negra salio del espejo y la arrastro hacia adentro...

En la mente de Raven...

Rv: Que quieren! - dice al darse cuenta que todas la esperaban para hablar con ella.  
Inteligente: Solamente queremos comprender por que no quieres hablar con nosotras. Recuerda que somos parte de ti.

Rv: No puedo creer que yo aya despetrificado a Terra

Inteligente: Pues creelo por que si lo isiste tu. Cuando derrotaste a trigon livaraste una gran cantidad de energia para despetrificar al muno y entre ellos despetrificaste a esa ni a.

Feliz: Que bueno que este viva... pero es aun mejor que este lejo lejos jajaja

Rabia: Y si se atreve a asercarse la matare.

Valiente: Muchas palabras y nada de accion .Haslo de una vez - Dijo con las manos en la cintura

Inteligente: Por que no piensan las cosas antes de decirlas...

Tonta: -HHHHHHmmmm, d ganme que sucedi . Parece que sucedi algo muy importante- dec a mientras se frotaba un ojo.

Timida: Escondida detras de una roca - Te te Terra regreso

Tonta: Y por esa ni a tantos gritos? aaaaaaaaawwww regresare a dormir - dijo y liego se desvanecio

Rv: Se acabo me voy de aqui ya escuche suficiente. - Dijo y despues se desvanecio y aparecio en su avitacion se recosto en su cama abraso una almohada y se durmio.

Han pasado tres dias desde lo susedido con Terra...

Los titanes se enfrentan a un nuevo billano llamado Katarou y lo han persrguido hasta el parque de Jump city...

Katarou: No me detendran titanes si no todo lo contrario yo me quedare con sus poderes como lo ise con los de otros!

Rb: Detente ahi Katarou - Dijo Robin y detras de el venian Chico betia y Cyborg

Paw - Katarou los golpea con un arbol que desprendio del suelo con sus propias manos - Ellos caen al suelo.

Katarou: Ahora me quedare con sus poderes Titanes - dice mientras sostiene una gema roja en su mano

Sf: No permitire que lo agas - Dice mientras llega volando con Raven.

Rv: Starfire espera!  
Starfire lanza un rallo de energia verde de su mano y golpea la gema...

Sorprendentemente de la gema brotan cuatro personas que por sus ropas se nota que son expertos en alguna arte marcial...

Rb: Raven sabes que clase de gema es esa?

Rv: Trata de agarrar la gema y se quema la mano con ella - Aaaaaaaah - Grita mientras se suelta la gema - Tal vez pueda con mis poderes - Azarath Metrion Zinth... Aaaah - Se queja mientas la gema explota en pedasos dejando una nube de humo rojo.

Rb: Titanes corran y protejas a los siviles!

Cada titan proteje a un cibil y recibe rayos depedidos por la explosion...

Rv: Oh

Katarou: La gema noo! - Dice mientras trata de agarrar los trosos que quedan de la gema.

Cy: Entre la nube de humo - Detente ahi - Se desvanece el humo y se mira - oh... que me paso a mi? - Se da cuenta que le faltan todas sus partes mecanicas y luce como persona normal a escepcion de que trae puesto el traje de Chico bestia

Katarou toma la gema...

Sf: Cy...Cyborg porfavor... - Sale del humo - Ayudame!

Cy: Starfire... te vez... como yo... Esto es imposible! - Dice mientras mira a su amiga tamaraneana que ahora tiene todas sus partes metalicas.

Chico bestia y raven salen del humo...

Cb: Anotaron la matricula de ese autobus que me golpeo? Lo boy a demandar... pero ahora no porque me siento... mareado y ademas no siento el suelo...

Rv: Ammm es... por que estas... flotando...

Cb: ? - Se da cuenta que lleva la ropa de Raven puesta y ella la de Robin - ?  
Cy: Ammmm y donde esta Robin?

Rb: Aqui arriba! - Se escucha la voz de robin y todos alsan la mirada.

Y se dan cueta que su lider esta volando y lleva la ropa de Starfire...

Cyborg se transforma en gallina del susto...

Rv: Okay Starfire tiene los poderes de Cyborg y el los de Chico bestia, Chico bestia tiene mis poderes y Robin los de Starfire.

Rb: Y tu?

Rv: Kia! exclama - Lansa una patada y la detiene justo frete a la cara de Robin

Rb: Genial!

En la torre T...

Cb: Viejo esto es muy dificil!

Rv: Ahora trata de levantar ese libro que tienes en tus manos pero sin usar las manos.

Cy Ahora que lo pienso la gema de Katarou es igual a la que usaba el maestro de los juegos para tomar nuestros poderes en el torneo de los heroes

Rv: Creo que ya la encontre en este libro...

Cb: Oh viejo no se como soportas esto Raven... me siento mareado... siento como si ubira comido demasiada pizza... no me sieto nada bien...

Rv: Es resultado de tus poderes... ammm de mis poderes... bueno como sea... loq ue deves haser es calmarte y relajarte... asume la posision de loto, sierra tus ojos y abre tu chacra.

Cb: Azarath Metreon Zintos... Azarath Metreon Zintos... Azarath Metreon Zintos... Esto no funciona ahora me siento peor que antes! Raven ayudame porfavor.

Rv: Nesesitas relajarte yo digo esas palabras por que a mi me relajas Chico bestia, solo usa palabras que a ti te relajen Esta bien?

Cb: Okay ammm que tal? Tofu... Video juegos... Terra...

Chico bestia comenzo a flotar...

Rv: Waw te ayudo mucho mensionar a Terra no? - dice mientras baja la mirada y suspira con tristesa.

Cb: Se da cuenta de la tristesa de Raven - Ammm... Raven... Gracias por ayudarme ahora comprendo lo que tu pasas a diario para poder controlar tus poderes y comprendo por que siempre estas meditando - dijo mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la chica de cabellos violetas.

Rv: Alsa la mirada y lo ve a los ojos - Gracias - dice ella mientras pone su mano sobre la del chico verde sin de jar de miarlo a los ojos "waw nunca me avia fijado lo hermoos que son sus ojos verdes" " Que!" " Acaso pense que sus ojos son hermosos?" " bueno la verdad es que si lo son".

Cb: Bueno entonces que siga la leccion... eres una muy buena maestra - dice sonriente con esa sonrisa linda que todos conosemos.

Ella le sonrie levemente y asiende con la cabesa...


	4. Una nueva amiga

En ese momento Robin llega corriendo...

Rb: Starfire mira! Starfire!

Cb: Que pasa viejo? Por que tanto ruido? No vez que estoy meditando?

Rb: Chico bestia? aaam tu ... meditando?

Sf: Llegando - Que Deseas Robin?

Rb: Ya puedo controlar estos poderes Mira Starfire pudo crear la energia verde y tambien cotrolo la fuersa Lo logre!

Sf: Glorioso amigo Robin Rv: Bueno devemos ir a buscar la gema o nos quedaremos asi para siempre

Rb: Eso quiere decir que no puedes revertir este hechizo?

Rv: Si si puedo pero nesesto todas la partes de la gema

Cb: No te ofendas Raven Pero quisiera mis poderes de regreso. Aunque tus poderes son geniales Me siento raro es decir, no soy yo.

Rv: Ahora que los has tenido comprendes por que nesesito mi tiempo a solas para meditar? Pero sabes... despues de todo esto, espero con ansias verte frente a mi puerta interrumpiendo mi meditacion.

Cb: Te prometo que estare ahi tam pronto como termine todo esto - dice mientras sonrie y se nota un brillo en sus ojos

Rv: Si! le patearemos el trasero a Katarou

Cy: Le patearemos el trasero a Katarou? por que de repente ustedes dos se hablan con tanta confianza?

Rv: Aaaam son... los poderes de Robin... amm me estan afectando...

Cy: Siii claaroo... como no.

Rb: Bueno titanes vamonos!

Los titanes salen en busca de Katarou...

Cb: aaaaam Cyborg no vamos a llebar el auto T?

Cy: Con tal de verte intentando flotar y terminar en el agua ire corriendo jajaja

Cb: woow wooow esto es complicadooo! - Dice mientras comienza a elevarse en el aire.

Mientras Starfire tenia sus propios problemas...

St: Como ire yo?

Rb: Yo te llebo Star

Sf: Pero no sere mas pesada con estas partes de metal?

Rb: No hay problema - Dice mientras le tiende la mano.

Robin la carga y la lleva volando...

Mientras chico bestia batalla con sus poderes Cybor es el primero en llegar a la playa...

Cy: Vamos Chico bestia apurate o no llegaremos nunca

Rb: Cyborg tiene razon Chico bestia apurate o cuando lleguemos Katarou se abra ido

Cb: Claro. Tu lo dices por que a ti te toco la superfiersa de alien y la capacidad de volar a tu antojo. Pero a mi me tocaron los poderes misticos de Raven y que ademas bienen con efectos secundarios.

Ya todos en la palaya... Menos Chico bestia...

Cy: Como encontraremos a Katarou?

Sf:con el analizador sonico. - Dice mientras saca el analizador.

Cb: Llegando - Alguen... uff... teiene un... un baso de... agua? Uff pudimos aver venido en el auto T.

Rb: Llegando en la moto de Robin - Chico bestai creo que sera mejor que regreses a la torre. Me parece que no puedes controlar esos poderes.

Todos se burlan de el - jajajajaja - Menos Raven.

Rv: Mira Chico bestia tal vez sea mejor que te transportes con la energia oscura. - Dijo mientras le puso la mano sobre el hombro

Todos extranados: ?

Sf: Eh localizado a Katarou

Rb: Titanes vamos!

En la gaurida de Katarou... (No pregunten donde esta por que ni yo lo se jaja)

Katarou: Cuando reconstruya la gema les quitare sus poderes a los titanes como un dulce a un bebe

Rv: Saliendo de entre las sombras - No estes tan seguro. Me vas a dar esa gema...

Katarou: Eso crees peque a ni a?

Rv: Por las buenas o por las malas.

Comienza la pelea...  
Ellos pelean hasta el cansancio...

En ese momento llegan los demas titanes... Robin lanza un rayo verde con sus ojos y golpea la gema mientras que Starfire apunta con el ca on sonico... Raven le lansa un bumerang a Katarou que lo amarra sin poder moverse...Cyborg se transforma en elefante y ayuda a Chico bestia que quedo atrapado en el portal de energia oscura...

Raven toma la gema...

Cb: Crees que pueda revertir el echizo Raven?

Rv: Supongo que devo decir lo mismo que dije antes pero alrevez

Raven alsa la gema frente a ella...

Rv: Zinthos... Mitreon...Azarath

La gema arroja rayos rojos como antes sobre los titanes...

Noo! Gritan todos al unisono... Al darse cuenta que no han buelto a la normalidad...

Rv: Amm no se que salio mal pero lo resolvere ahora mismo! - Dice desesperada

Rb: Titanes atrapenla!

En una esquina Katarou (Aun atado) Se muere de la risa...

Capitulo 4 *Una nueva amiga*

Despues de varios intentos los jovenes titanes regresan a la normalidad y cada uno vuelve a sus asuntos...

En la avitacion de Raven...

Toc toc toc - Raven abre la puerta y mira que es Chico bestia...

Cb: ammm hola...

Rv: Hola?

Cb: am yo... yo solo queria.. amm darte las... Gracias... Por ayudarme a controlar tus poderes que en ese momento eran mios... aa bueno como sea gracias..y ya que estoy aqui conversar un pococ bueno... si tienes tiempo... - Dijo el chico verde muy nervioso.

Rv: Aam y bueno tu... Quieres pasar?

Cb: Que? A... Si bueno em... no bueno aaa... si bueno... bueno si tu... quieres si... - Dijo con aun nervioso

Rv: Pasa - Dijo sonrriendo.

Lo invito a sentarse en su cama y se sento a su lado...

Rv: Y bien de que quieres hablar Chico bestia? Ahora que interrumpiste mi meditacion tengo todo el tiempo que quieras - Dijo regresando a su monotona voz

Cb: Amm Lo siento...

Rv: No importa... amm y... aun sigues triste por el asunto de Terra? - Pregunto la chica de ojos violetas

Cb: ammm - Baja la mirada. - Es solo que... yo esperava que siendo mi amiga pues... al verme se pondria tan feliz como yo me puse al verla...

Rv: Bueno si ella no te recuerda no tiene la culpa Chico bestia.

Chico bestia no sabia por que pero cada ver que escuchaba a Raven decir su nombre le latia el corazon con una fuerza increible...

Cb: Bueno aam ya no quiero hablar mas de ella... dime Raven ya que estoy aqui crees que podria conoser tu cuarto? Como no estro mucho casi no se lo que hay por aqui... Por ejemplo ese armario que esta por ahi... - Dice apuntado con el dedo a un armaro que estaba solito en una esquina

Rv: No! ese no! - Dice muy alterada

Cb: Con intriga en su mirada - " Que podra estar econdiendo en ese armario?" Vamos Raven dejame ver! - Dijo el chico verde mientras se transformo en un peque o raton.

Luego paso por debajo de raven y se dirijia rapidamente al armario - Entro por la rendija de la puerta - Casi no cabia pero aun asi entro...

Rv: Sal de ahi Chico bestia ahora! - Dice mientras abre con sus poderes las puertas del armario - y mira al peque o raton verde muy sorprendido

Cb: Tomando otra vez su forma humana - Raven tu... Guardaste todas estas cosas? Por que? - Dice mientras miar asombrado dentro del armario un pollo gigante de felpa, Una moneda de un centavo sobre una peque a almohada y todas las fotos que el avia tomado de ellos 2 cuando fueron a Tokio

Rv: aammmm - Dice mientras se sonrroja mucho ( Solo que no se nota por su capucha)

Cb: Sonrrie de oreja a oreja - Me alegra... - Dice mientras toma su mano tiernamente - Me alegra... Mucho

Ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos en silencio...

Cb: Raven yo...

En ese momento suena la alarma y se ensienden las luces rojas de alerta...

Ambos se sonrrien como diciendo " Pues nimodos" y salen para ver que pasa pero al salir se ven con Cyborg que pasava frente al cuarto de Raven para ir a la sala de la torre...

Cy: Los mira con asombro - " Raven y Chico bestia? Juntos? Esto no se ve todos los dias"

En la sala de la Torre T...  
Sf: Que susede amigos?

Rb: Parece que hay problemas en el centro de la ciudad. Titanes vamos!

En el centro de Jump City...

Plasmus estaba destruyendolo todo y bebiendo un camion de desechos cuando los titanes llegaron... ( Que asco!)

Rb: Titanes al ataque! - Dijo el chico del antifas

Chico bestia se transformo en un terodactilo y se preparo para atracar

Rv: Azarath Mitreon Zinthos... - Dijo la hechisera pero fue interrumpida por una voz femenina.

No sera nesesario, dejen que yo me encargue de esto...

Aparece un chica de cabello largo y negro con mechas fuchsia, piel morena clara, botas negras, un shorth corto negro con fuchsia y una blusa negra... (Aaaaaa verdad que ya avian pensado que era Terra Jajaja pero no, aun no. El regreso de Terra vendra despues esperenlo)

La chica lanza un grito sonico que hiso que Plasmus explote y despues lanzo un soplido somnifero, Plasmus cae dormido y regresa a su forma humana...

Todos los Titanes estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos...

Rb: Aaaaaam Gracias? Y aaam quien eres? - Pregunto intrigado el pelinegro

Damy: A mi me dicen Camaleon pero ustedes llamarme Damy mi verdadero nombre es Damiana pero Damy me gusta mas.

Cb: Y eso que isiste fue... increible! Esas son todas tus habilidades?

Damy: En realidad tengo muchas mas puedo volar y tambien... - Decia la chica pero fue interrumpida por Robin.

Rb: Y po que te dicen camaleon? - Pregunto Robin un poco preocu do

Damy: Bueno... - Dijo parandose detras de Chico bestia - Velo por ti mismo...

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la chica de cabellos negros se avia transformado en un clon identico de Chico betia...

Cb: Genial!

Rv: Lo que nos faltava... Ahora son dos!

La chica, (Aun combertida en Chico bestia) se aserco a Raven y se transformo en ella...

Damy: Te parece mejor asi? - Dijo aun con la forma de Raven y sonrriendo

Cb: Y tienes todos sus poderes?

Damy: Azarath Miteon Zinthos... - Dijo mientras levantava un auto con energia oscura.

Rb: Pero Raven aun conserva sus poderes? No se los abras quitado sierto?

Damy: Claro que no! Yo solo tengo la avilidad de copiar no puedo quitarle los poderes a nadie

Rv: Azarath Mitreon Zinthos... - Dijo y levanto un poste de luz con energia oscura - Es verdad, aun tengo mis podres

Damy: Vez... - Dijo tomando su forma original

Cy: Disculpa a Robin es que ase unos dia tubimos un problema con un tipo que robaba los poderes de los demas

Damy: Entiendo no importa...

Sf: Responde porfavor deseas ser mi amiga?

Damy: Claro siempre es bueno hacer nuevos amigos.

Cy: Cuentanos. De donde eres? y Que te trae por aqui?

Damy: Me gusta biajar por el mundo y hacy conoser personas y copiar mas poderes. Nunca se sabe que clase de poder nesesitaras contra un mountruo asi que trato de tenerlos todos

Rv: Y tienes que combertirte en esa persona para poder usar sus poderes?

Damy: No claro que no lo de hace rato lo hice por divercion pero normalmente uso los poderes siendo yo misma. Asi. - Dijo la chica camaleon transformandose en un elefante como lo ase Chico bestia y luego bolbiendo a su forma original

Sf: Impresionante nueva amiga!

Rv: Bueno como ya deves saber nosotros somos los Jovenes titanes yo soy Robin.

Cb: Yo soy Chico bestia el gracioso del grupo... jaja Ella es Raven - Dijo apuntando hacia Raven que estaba a su lado derecho - Y el es Cyborg - Dijo y apunto con el dedo a Cyborg

Sf: Y mi nombre es Starfire del planeta Tamaran

Damy: Me alegra conoser a los famosos Titanes

Rb: Nos permitirias ver todas tus habilidades?

Cy: Si puedes entrenasr con nosotros y asi mostrarnos lo que tienes chica...

Damy: Por mi no hay nungun problema... ademas asi podre conoser la famosa Torre T..

Rb: Perfecto entonces vamos.

En el patio de entrenamientos de la torre T...

Damy: Waaw que pista de obstaculos - Dijo sorprendida - Pero estoy lista para ellos

Rb: En realidad me gustaria que fuera una batalla...

Damy: Batalla?

Rb: Contra nosotros cinco... claro si no es demaciado para ti...

Damy: Bromeas sera genial! Me encantan las peleas! Vamos a la accion Titanes!

Rb: Estas lista? - Presunto sonrriendo

Damy: Siempre!

Rb: Titanes al ataque!

Raven levanto una roca con sus poderes y la avento hacia Damy...

Damy aplaudio fuerte y creo una onda expansiva que destruyo la roca.

Cyborg lanzo un disparo de su ca on sonico por el lado derecho, al mismo tiempo que Starfire lanzo rayos de energia verde por sus ojos del otro lado.

Damy estiro los brasos y abrio las manos creando un campo de fuerza redondo y trasparente (Parecido al que hace Raven)

Robin se aserco con su baston de metal (Que quien sabe de donde saca cuando va a pelear) y golpeo el campo de fuerza con tanta fuerza que ella no pudo sostenerlo. Y aprobechando que estaba desprotejida la golpeo con uno des sus tipicos pu etasos de sonrrio al darse cuenta de la fuerza de Robin dio un salto mortal asia atras para alejarse lo suficiente de el y lanzo aliento de hielo. Robin quedo congelado hasta el cuello.

Mientras ella estaba distraida burlandose de Robin, Chico bestia la golpeo por la espalda transformado en toro. ella cayo al suelo y al levantarse also las manos y le avento un rayo directamente que lo dejo tostado y se desmayo.

Cyborg la tomo por la espelada con todas sus fuerzas ella se rodeo de elctricidad y le dio un toque electrico a Cyborg que lo aturdio unos segundos y despues levanto la tierra, lo cubro y la endirecio de modo que quedara atrapado.

Starfire y Raven lanzaron sus poderes de energia verde y oscura juntos hacia ella pero ella los manipulo con sus manos, se los regreso y estos golpearon a Starfire haciendola caer al suelo

Raven comenzo a decir su hechizo pero Damy no la dejo terminar y la encerro en un campo de fuerza. Raven por mas que lo intento ninguno de sus hechizos la ayudo a salir.

Damy: Jajaja fue muy dicertido Titanes! - Dijo muy alegre - Chasqueo sus dedos y libero a Robin, Cybrog y Raven. Luego se aserco a Starfire y la toco en el pecho serro los ojos y la curo y despues iso lo mismo con el tostrado Chico bestia...

Sf: Glorioso nueva amiga tienes unas habilidades sorprendentes!

Cy: Siii! Booya

Rv: Sorprendente - Dijo con su monotona voz

Rb: Todavia no puedo creer que nos ayas derrotado a los cinco. Eres muy fuerte. Suerte que estes de nuestro lado y no en nuestra contra. - Dijo sonrriendo pero a la vez un poco preocupado

Cb: Damy nesesito que me digas... En donde copiaste la habilidad de controlar la tierra?

Damy: Aaaa esa? Es nueva la copie entrando a la ciudad una chica rubia de ojos azules movia unas puiedras a unos kilometros de aqui.

Cb: Terra! Deve ser ella!

Damy: Quien es Terra?

Cy: Una amiga que perdio la memoria.

Damy: Pero por que no lo dijeron antes? Tambien tengo la abilidad de debolver la memoria.

Cb: Tu puedes hacerlo?

Damy: Claro! - Dijo sonrriendo

Cb: Vamos rapido ella deve estar en la escuela Murakami rapido ven! - Dice mientras la arrastra del braso

Rb: Chico bestia ya abiamos hablado de darle la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal

Cb: Tu no entienes Robin ella pertenece aqui con nosotros! Vamos Damy...

Damy: Esta bien, esta bien vamos. Toma mi mano y nos transportare aya.

Chico bestia toma su mano y se transportan a la escuela Murakami (transportacion tipo dragon ball z)

Los otrso titanes solo se quedan mirando y raven se desvanece a su cuarto con energia oscura...

En los pasillos de la escuela Murakamy...

Cb: Deve estar por aqui...

Damy: Por que no le preguntas a ese Profesor? - Dijo apuntando hacia un Profesor

Profesor: Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Cb: Buscamos a una Chica rubia de ojos azules bajita y simpatica

Profesor: Creo que tomaba mi clase de geometria su nombre es Tara marcov

Cb: No ella se llama Terra! - Dice molesto

Profesor: Jovencito yo no conosco a ninguna Terra

Cb: De acuerdo. Donde puedo encontrar a esa mmmm Tara marcov?  
Profesor: Lo siento mucho jevensito pero Tara se dio de baja en esta escuela ase cuatro diaz...

Cb: Pero deven tener informacion sobre donde vive o algo asi No?

Profesor: Eso es informacion privada que no podemos informarle

Cb: Lo entiendo... - Dijo trisrte y bajo la miarada - Gracias de todos modos.

Damy: Bamonos Chico bestia.

Mientras tanto en la Torre T... En la avitacion de Raven...

Rv: No puedo creer que se aya ido a buscar a Terra otra vez.

Inteligente: Pues creelo por que es la verdad

El espejo brilla y la tranporta a su mente...

Rv: Que quieren?

Rabia: Yo quiero Matar a Terra

Valiente: Si agamoldo de una vez

Timida: Yo yo... solo quiero que nos deje en paz

Tonta: Yo quiero tomar una siesta aww. - Dijo y luego bosteso

Inteligente: Yo quiero que se comporten porfavor!

Feliz: Y yo quiero a Chico bestia!

Rv: QUE!

Inteligente: Feliz calmate. Todas queremos a Chico bestia no es nesesario que lo grites asi.

Rv: QUEE!

Inteligente: Vamos Raven no puedes seguir negandolo. Sabes que es verdad.

Todas: SI dicen al unisono y acienten con la cabeza

Rv: Pero no... no puede ser... yo no puedo... mas bien no devo... - Dice preocupada

Inteligente: Tu sabias que esto pasaria y por mas que trates de escondernos aqui algujn dia tendremos que salir.

Rv: No! dejenme sola! - Grita y se tranporta a su habitacion

Raven tomo el espejo y se sento en su cama

Rv: Sera verdad? Sera sierto que yo... yo... quiero a Chico bestia - Al decir esto sus poderesel rompieron el epejo en pedasos.

En ese momento se eschucho la voz de Robin el el altavoz...  
Titanes pasen a la sala nesesito hablar con ustedes...  
En la sala de la torre T...

Rb: Bueno supongo que todos saben por que los llame.

Sf: Si! para informarnos de la asmicion de nuestra nueva amiga Damy al equipo!

Rb: Ella es muy poderosa todavia estoy sorprendido de que nos aya derrotado a los cinco.

Cy: Con mas razon devemos pedirle que se una a nuestro equipo

Sf: Si! sus habilidades seran de gran ayuda para nuestro equipo

Rv: O tal vez nos agan un gran da o. En verdad la dejaremos entrar para que aga lo mismo que Terra y use nuestras devilidades y defectos contra nosostro mismos?

Sf: Pero Raven no podemos jusgarla por algo que no a hecho

Cy: Starfire tiene razon ella no tiene la culpa de lo que aya hecho Terra

Rb: Solo se que no cometere el mismo error dos veces. Pero todos merecemos una oportunidad. Esperaremos a que el Chico bestia regrese y despues tomaremos la desicion.

Mientras tanto Chico bestia se avia tranformado en aguila y regresaba volando a la torre con Damy - Cuando llegaro Chico bestia tomo su forma humana y se sento en una roca.

Cb: No puedo creer que la perdi de nuevo. - Dijo muy triste

Damy: Chico bestia una vez me dijo alguien que si tienes algo deves dejarlo libre, si regresa es tuyo y si no... es que nunca lo fue...

Cb: Tienes razon. - Dijo sonrriendo

Damy: Ademas no nesesitas a nadie mas tu ya tienes a Raven - Dijo con una sonrrisa picara

Cb: Raven?

Damy: Si. Se nota que le gustas y pues a mi me parece que a ti tambien te gusta o no?

Cb: Que! - Grito mientras se ponia rojo como un tomate.

Damy: El amor que principia es el mas bello de todos - Dijo con una gran sonrrisa y suspiro

Chico bestia estaba rojo como tomate y tan nervioso que no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra...

Damy: Entremos. Boy a despedirme de los demas.

De regreso en la sala...

Damy: Bueno titanes fue un gusto conoserlos.

Rb: Espera!

Damy: Que pasa?

Rb: Despues de comentarlo mucho, decidimos que nos gustaria que fueras una de las Jovenes titanes

Sf: Y que vivas aqui con nosotros.

Cy: Claro si Chico bestia esta de acuerdo.

Cb: Viejo, nuca estube mas de acuerdo en mi vida!

Rv: A si que?

Cy: Que dices?

Damy: Digo que Siii! Me encantaria y seria un honor formar parte de su equipo.

Sf: Glorioso asi podremos pasar mas tiempo juntas.

Rb: Bueno ahora que eres parte del equipo quisiera preguntar si no te molesta...

Damy: Adelante Pregunta lo que quieras

Rb: Tienes alguna otra avilidad que no nos ayas contado?

Damy: Aaaaaam bueno de hecho si les dije que tengo concecion de poder?

Cb: Que es eso?

Damy: Es la habilidad para conceder poderes a otros. Asi - Dijo mientras ponia su mano en el pecho de Chico bestia - Ahora Chico bestia sopla.

Chico bestia iso lo que le dijo y soplo - Quedo sorprendido a ver que avia congelado a Cyborg hasta el cuello. - Y todos quedaron con la boca abierta

Cb: Genial! Tengo aliento de hielo. Ahora los villanos se quedaran helados solo de verme jajajajaja

Todos lo miraron con cada de "Que mal chiste"

Rv: Ahora si que se le congelo el crebro "Si es que tiene uno"

Cy: Bueno y a mi quien me descongela?

Damy: A disculpa ya voy - Dijo la chica de cabello negro y se puso frente a Cyborg puso sus malos en el hielo y lo derritio. - Ya esta.

Cy: Gracias

Damy: Y bien no quiero ser fastidiosa pero ammm... en donde dormire yo?

Rb: Raven te llebara a tu abitacion.

Rv: Sigueme. - Dijo la gotica y le alejo flotando

Damy: Voy detras de ti. - Respondio y volo detras de ella

En la abitacion...

Rv: Bueno esta es... No es mucho pero es tuya - Dijo mientas abria la puerta de una abitacion basia escepto por una cama que estaba en una esquina.

Dany: Es perfecta Gracias...

Raven comenso a irse pero se detubo por que escucho ruidos extra os una moto sierra un taladro martillo E.T.C. - Regreso corriendo a la abitacion para encontrarse con que ya estaba completamente decora tenia cortinas negras co fuchia, guardarropas y mas. - Se quedo con los ojos cuadrados.

Rv: Amm esta todo bien?

Damy: Si

Rv: Entoces te dejo continiar - Dijo la chica gotica y se fue con sorpresa en sus rostro...

Este fue elcapitulo 4 espero que les guste dejen Reviews bye bye 


	5. Piezas de mi Parte 1

Capitulo 5 *Partes de mi*

A pasado una semana desde que Damy se unio al equipo y para selebrar los titanes se han ido al cine y han invitado a los Titanes Este y a Hericho

En el cine... Raven y chico besta se sentaron uno al lado del otro y lo mismo hicieron Starfire y Robin y Abeja y Cyborg. Damy se sento entre Kid flas y Hericho que habian ido sin compa era...

A mitad de la pelicula Chico bestia sintio hambre y salio a comprar algo de comer...

Cb: Ahorita bengo boy a comprar comid muero de ambre

Rb: Ya que vas por ahi podrias traernos a mi y a Starfire dos refrescon y unas palomitas grandes?

Cb: Si esta bien

Cy: Bestita a nosotros traenos una soda y un caramelo

Hericho: Alzaba la mano (Pero como no habla) Chico bestia no lo escucho.

Kf: Hey! betia porfavor traeme unas palomitas y golosinas porfavor

Cb: amm lo intentare - Dijo con mirada preocupada pensando que no podria con todo - Am y tu Raven quieres algo?

Rv: Crees que tengan te de hierbas?

Cb: Emmm no

Rv: Pues entoces no quiero nada

Cb: Vamos Raven yo te invito no me despresies.

Rv: Ya te dije que no! - Respondio furiosa.

Cb: Porfavoooor

Rv: Mmmmmmmmm traeme lo que tu quieras.

Cb: Esta bien! - Dijo muy alegre

Chico bestia salio hacia la tienda de golosinas y despues de comprar todo lo que le avian ancargado se dirijio hacia la sala - Pero la monta a de cosas que cargaba era tan grande que no cabia por la puerta - asi que ahi estaba buscando la forma de pasar (pariendo chayotes jajaja) Cuando escucho la voz de Damy...

Damy: Nesesitas ayuda?

Cb: No yo puedo solo - Dijo y siguio tratando de entrar pero casi se cae con todas las golosinas. - Bueno tal vez un poco.

Damy: Con gusto - Dijo la chica y lo ayudo con algunas cosas

Ya en la sala de cine y abiendo entregado todos los encargos a sus compa eros se sentaron en sus lugares a comer sus cosas.

Cb: Mira Raven te traje un Dulce

Rv: Un dilce?

Cb: Si

Chico bestia le entrega un chacolate con forma de corazon embuelto en papel rojo. - Ella se sonrroja mucho.

Rv: Gracias.

En la mente de Raven...

Feliz: Hay que lindo es mi bestita!

Inteligente: Parece una clara se al de que siente afecto por ti o mas bien por nosotras

Valiente: Tomale la mano, Vamos! Haslo!

Feliz: ay si que romantico

Inteligente: Bueno seria una clara se al para que sepa que es correspondido

Rv: Ya dejenme en paz! Porfavor!

Casi al final de la pelicula (Que porcierto era de terror) pasa un momento de esos que te hacen brincar del susto y Raven da un saltito y sin querer toma la mano de Chico bestia...

Chico bestia se pone rojo como tomate - la mira a los ojos - y ella baja la mirada apenada

Rv: Lo siento.

En la mente de Raven...

Todas: SI! - Gritan todas al unisono

Rv: Ya quieren dejarme en paz!

En la sala del Cine...

La pelicula termino y todos se levantan de sus asientos -

Cb: Bueno boy a comprar algo para el camino y les veo en el auto T

Todos salen del cine mientras comentan sobre la pelicula...

Sf: Me a parecido una experiencia gloriosa - Dijo la tamaraneana

Rb: Cual fue tu parte favorita Star? - Pregunta el pelinegro

Sf: La verdad es que me gusto toda Robin

Rb: Y a ustedes Raven y Hericho que les parecio?

Rv: Pues a mi...OH - Se quejo Raven mientras se agarraba la cabesa

Sf: Te sientes bien Raven?

Rv: Aaaaa... - Se quejo - No! - Grito mientras la cubria su propia energia oscura y tomaba forma de cuervo

Crash... Crash... (Sonido de tela rompiendose) y el cuervo de energia oscura se rompio en pedasos

Raven avia desaparecido solo dejando una peque a nube de humo...

Rb: Raven?

Sf: Oh no! Se a desvanecido en el aire!

Sf: Que tal si la secuestraron los ovnid y la han tranportado a una dimension alternativa donde ella y chico bestia son locura en el amor y me piden que sea la madrina de Raven en la ceremonia matrimonial! O pobre amiga perdida en la dimension anternativa! - Grita la tamaraneana muy exaltada

Rb: ammmm Star no creo que eso sea posible

( Aunque si lo piensan bien no se nesesita una dimension alternativa solo un poco de tiempo y eso de la ceremonia matrimonila podra pasar en esta diemcion jajaja)

Rb: Bien Star vamos a tratar de mantener la calma. - Dijo y luego sintio que le tocaban el hombro - Que pasa Hericho?

Hericho apunta con el dedo hacia el sielo y Star y Robin volotean aver

En ese momento llegan Cyborg y Chico bestia...

Cb: Viejo, nos preocupamos mucho por ustedes. Donde esta Raven?

Sf: Lo que paso es que Raven siempre avia tenido en secreto a todas esas hermanas! - Dijo la Tamaraneana apuntando hacia el cielo

Todos miraron hacia aribba y viero a 6 Ravens una de capa Amarilla otra de Verde otra de Rojo otra de Purpura otra de Gris y otra de Naranja...

Cy: Tal vez Chico bestia quiera explicarnos por que todo esto es su culpa!

Rb: Chico bestia?

Cb: Aammm ammmm ... no se de que estas hablando - Dijo muy nervioso el chico verde

Cy: Chico bestia y yo ya habiamos visto estos Emoticlones pero se quedaron dentro de el espejo que transporta a la mente de Raven

Sf: Emoticlones? (Ver el capitulo 6 de la primera temp. llamado: NEVERMORE)

Rb: Entonses todo lo que nesesitamos es ese espejo para regrasarlas a toda y que regrese Raven

Cb: Pero accidentalmente Raven lo rompi el otro dia, de hecho se corto con el, yo vi cuando se vendava la mano y le pregunte. Dijo que habia sido un acidente y eso es probablemente lo que a causado esta bandada de Ravens

En ese momento aparece detras de ellos la Raven inteligente...

Inteligente: El espejo no es m s que un portal de una especie de ventana al subconsciente de Raven

Hericho: !

Inteligente: Esta es una manera de decir algo que ella no puede decir nosotras somos piezas de Raven manifestaciones f sicas de sus diferentes personalidades se podr a decir - Dijo mientras limpiaba sus gafas

Sf: Salidos piesa de Raven soy Starfire de Tamanran

Cy: Y por que han escapado de la mente de Raven?

Inteligente: Al parecer Raven tiene un sentimiento que no puede expresar sobre... aquel amiguito verde de ahy. - Dice apuntando hacia Chico bestia.

Inteligente: Es por eso que me quede. Para desirle que Raven tiene un sentimiento por el y ella se quedo atras por que es timida Timida: Yo queria ir a la bahia a conocer el agua pero estaba muy profunda y aterradora... Lo siento

Rb: Devemos de encontrar la manera de fusionarlas a todas y asi bualba a ser una sola Raven

Hericho toco a Robin en el hombro y apunto hacia sus ojos...

Luego se aserco a la Raven inteligente la miro a los ojos y se apodero de su cuerpo...

Sf: Ere tu amigo Hericho?  
Int + Hericho: Si soy yo Starfire

Sf: Claro con tu habilidad para apoderarde del cuerpo de los demas reuniremos a todas las Ravens - Dijo Starfire con asombro

Int + Hericho: Timida mira mis ojos porfavor y no tengas miedo

Timida: Bueno si no me va a doler esta bien - Dijo mientras lo mirava

Y entoces Hericho se apodero de su cuerpo y su capa se pinto de Amarillo a beige...

Cy: Yo estaba pensando contruir una licuadora gigante y licuar a todas las Ravens pero esto es mejor

Sf: Oh el amarillo y el gris han formado juntos un color beige camello que seria perfecto para el ba o de la Torre T

En la ventana de un edifico se reflejava la imagen de Hericho...

Damy: Yo puedo copiar la habilidad de Hericho y apoderarme del cuerpo de alguna de las Ravens para llevarla a la torre

Rb: Esta bien haslo

Cb: Yo boy por la que me cae mejor... La Purpura (Feliz)

Damy: Y yo me are cargo de la roja

Rb: Bien Titanes devemos encontrar a todas las piesas de Raven y llevarlas a la torre T lo mas pronto posible. Titane al ataque!  
Continuara... 


	6. Piezas de mi parte 2

Capitulo 6

*Piezas de mi parte 2*

Rb: Okay Titanes devemos encontrar a todas las piesas de Raven y llevarlas a la torre T lo mas pronto posible. Titane al ataque!

Los titanes se separaron y buscaron por la ciudad a las Ravens.  
Ciborg iva por la ciudad con Hericho quien ahora tenia el cuerpo de Inteligente convinado con Timida cuando...

Cy: Hericho mira es la Raven Verde - Dijo mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Valiente que estaba peleando con un alinigena verde con una que tenia una flecha en su camisa apuntando asia arriba

PAW! Raven le lanzo una patada en la cabeza y el alien muy enojado prsiono la flecha de su camisa y comenso a crecer desmedidamente Valiente floto en el aire hasta llegar lo suficientemente alto para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas El extraterrestre callo al suelo y Valiente puso su pie sobre el con una sonrrisa victoriosa...

Cy: Buen trabajo! Pero... ahora podras venir conmigo a la torre?

En ese momento se escucharon unas sirenas de policia...

Valiente: Que no escuchas la rirenas? Mientras hablamos algun inocente podria estar en peligro. Me nesesitan! - Dijo mientras comensaba a elevarse en el aire

Cy: La tomo de la pierna impidiendole que se fuera - Mira nena despues podras jugar a ser la heroe ahora nesesito llevarte a la torre

Valiente: Tienes tres segundos para soltarme - Dijo muy enojada - Uno... Dos... TRES! - Grito mientras le lanzaba una patada en la cabeza a Cyborg

Cy: Oooo por que isiste eso? Me dolio muchisimo - Dijo mientras la mirava alejarse volando

Hericho + Int. + Tim.: Volo en el aire - Bien esto tiene que acabar. Mira mis ojos ahora! - Dijo mientras se asercaba detras de ella.

Valiente: Que mire tus ojos? - Dijo mientras volteava acia el

Hericho la miro y se apodero de su cuerpo. Su capa tomo un color verde limon...

Mientras tanto en el parque de diverciones Chico bestia buscaba por todos lados a Feliz y despues de buscarla por un rato la vio, ella estaba comiendo un algodon de asucar y paseando muy alegre...

Cb: Aaaam... Raven? - Dijo mientras se asercaba a ella por atras

Feliz: Volteo desesperada al escuchar la voz de ese chico verde y desesperada volteo y lo abraso - Te eh dicho alguna vez que eres muy... muy... guapo? - Dijo con una voz seductora mientras se asercaba a el

Cb: ? - Estaba sudando y muy muy nervioso - Ammm en realidad nesesito que vengas conmigo a la torre T

Feliz: Para que podamos estar solitos y juntitos? - Pregunto con una sonrrisa picara - Umm esta bien acepto tu propuesta de esta cita

Cb: Ammm no... es una... cita...

Feliz: Entoces no te gusto?

Cb: Miro su cuerpo que estaba bien formado - Bueno si pero... amm ... bueno no tu... es decir si tu pero mas bien ammm... La de capa morada si?

Feliz: A mi lo que mas me gusta de ti Bestita son tus orejas puntiagudas! - Dijo mientras le acariciba sus orejas - Y sabes hace mucho... mucho que quiero hacer una cosa - Dijo asecandose cada vez mas

Cb: Que?

Feliz: Esto Bestita - Dijo aseracando sus labios a los de el mientras una de sus manos bajaba por el pecho del chico verde hacia su ombligo y luego... (Bueno ya saben a donde la estaba bajando no?)

Cb: Del susto se transformo en una gallina y se escondio detras de un arbusto. Despues de calmarse un poco salio ya en su forma humana - Aaaaam si vienes conmigo... ammm yo dejare que tu... toques mi... mis orejas todo lo que quieras! (Aaaa verad? que creyeron que iva a tocar? jajaja)

Feliz: Siiiiiiiiiii!

Mientras tanto en un basurero de la ciudad... Starfire estaba esquibando la basura que le tiraba Tonta quien estaba rebisando la basura...

Sf: Amiga pieza de Raven naranja porfavor deves venir conmigo a la torre... - Decia la tamaranean pero fue interrimpida por una cascara de platano que le golpeo la cara

Tonta: Mira! - Dijo sosteniendo en sus manos un calcetin viejo, sucio y apestoso - Esta casi en perfectas condiciones para usarse!

Sf: Porfavor acompa ame a la torre - Dijo tapandose la boca y la nariz

Tonta: Y ahi abra basura?

Sf: Ammm si?

Tonta: Entonces esta bien.

En otre parte de la ciudad Damy abia encontrado a Rabia pero era ovio que no iva a regresar por cuenta propia...

Damy: Bueno es hora de que vengas conmigo a la torre

Rabia: Largate!

Damy: NO tengo tiempo vendras por las buenas o po las malas

Rabia: Te atreves a darme ordenes? Te matare!

Damy: Ok Por las malas - Dijo sonrriendo

- Rabia trato de atraparla con energia oscura pero a Damy se le iso facil safarse.

- Damy abrio la palma de su mano hacia Rabia y le lanzo una onda expansiba que iso temblar el piso y que Rabia se tambaleara. Luego se aserco y la golpeo con fuerza y la iso caer al suelo

- Rabia estaba exageradamente molesta y comenso a lebanatr edificios autos etc. y los arrojaba hacia Damy

- Damy solo sorrio y abrio los brason y creo un campo de fuersa que iso explotar un auto y creo una nube de humo

- De entre la nube salio Damy y se aserco con rapidez a ella y le toco con 2 dedos el pecho el hombro y la cabesa lo que dejo inmobil a Rabia y aprobechando esto la miro a los ojos y se apodero de su cuerpo

- Luego floto y se fue hacia la torre.

En la torre...

- Todos ya estaban ahi y Robin estaba molesto soportando a Feliz y Tonta.

Feliz: Waw esa licra verde que tienes te hace ver Sexy.

Tonta: Yo creo que si pero ese antifas? no estamos en halloween.

Rb: estaba rojo como tomate y la vez furioso

Feliz: Asercandose a Chico bestia - Te da selos Bestita?

Cb: Que a mi? De ese cabeza de Pi a? No.

Feliz: Entonces no te importara que le acaricie su cabesa de Pi a?

Cb: No no agas eso! Hericho porfavor regresalas a la normalidad porfavor

Damy salio del cuerpo de Rabia y antes de que alguna pudiera escapar Hericho se apodero de sus cuerpos y las unio despues sono una explosion y Hericho salio disparado bolando.

De entre la explosion salio Raven y todos fueron a brasarla.

Rv: Gracias por ayudarme

Rb: No es nada sabemos que harias lo mismo por nosotros

Cy: Que bueno que estes bien nena

Sf: Glorioso y ahora que te hemos traido de la dimension alternativa no deveriamos hacer un banquete de pizza y golosinas poco saludables?

Cy: Siii fiesta de pizza!

Mientras fueron por todas las golosinas y mas Chico bestia y Raven quedaron solos en la sala...

Cb: Y bien... Amm tu... Ya eatas mejor?

Rv: Si

Cb: Que bien. - Dijo un poco nervioso -Y pues... es verdad?

Rv: Que?

Cb: Bueno tus... piezas... ammm tus emoticlones... dijeron algo...

Rv: Que dijeron exactamente? - Pregunto preocupada

Cb: Pues que tu... tu sientes algo por... mi... De hecho la de la capa purpura quiso... Be... bearme

Rv: QUE! - Grito sorpendida

Cb: Pero no paso nada - Dise mientras muebe las manos frente a ella de lado a lado.

Rv: Bueno Chico bestia despues de todo esto e comprendido que no es bueno reprimir o esconder mis emociones asi que a llegado el momento de... decirte... la verdad... - Dijo muy apenada

Cb: Dime Raven porfavor.

Rv: La verdad es que... - Sentia como su corazon latia furte y rapido - Ase algun tiempo me di cuenta de que... yo... yo...

Bueno aqui termina el cap 6 porfa dejen reviews

Gracias a Camii! por sus comentarios y su bisita a mi pagina


	7. El amor verdadero

Capitulo 6 *El amor verdadero*  
Sf: Ya regresamos amigos! - Grito la tamaraneana sin darse cuenta que interrumpia

- Chico bestia y raven se quedaron en shok

Rv: ammm que bien Starfire - Con su monotona voz

Cb: Si genial - Dijo sin animo

En toda la cena Chico bestia no podia dejar de mirar a Raven...

- En los pensamientos del Chico bestia - (Si aun que no lo cren aveces piensa)

-Se ve tan hermosa - Penso mientras la mirava hablar con Starfire - Sus ojos son como estrellas

-Si en verdad eso piensas por que no se lo dices?

-Aaaaa quien eres? Eres mi consiencia?

-Sii claro

-Bueno sarcastica entoces quien eres?

-Soy Damy tonto

Chico bestia miro a Damy que estaba del otro lado de la mesa y ella lo saludo ajitando su mano

-Y puedes leer mi mente?  
-Pues si... c pie esta habilidad ase mucho tiempo y pues te vi tan pensativo y me dio curiosidad

-Aaaaa y entonces escuchaste lo que pense de... Raven

-Si y creo que si se lo dijeras en lugar de pensarlo seria mejor

-No puedo

-Por que no?

-Por que me moriria

-Hay no seas dramatico! Diselo!

-Es que no puedo!

-Mira espera a que todos se ballan a dormir y ve a la asotea yo le dire a ella que la veras ahi

-No no no

-Si si si! o que no la quieres?

-Claro que si

-Pues ya esta!

-Lo intentare

-Esta bien te dejo con tus pensamientos cursis y regreso a mi propia mente adios

Chico bestia termino de comer su pizza y se fue a la asotea de la torre a esperar... cinco minutos despues aparecio Raven...

Rv: Amm bueno ya estoy aqui - Dijo con su monotona voz asercandose detras de Chico bestia que estaba sentado viendo el mar

Cb: Ammm hola que haces por aqui?

Rv: Damy me dijo que estabas aqui esperandome

FLASHBACK

Raven se dirijia a su habitacion cuando Damy la detubo en el pasillo

Damy: Oye Raven!

Rv: Que pasa?

Damy: Chico bestia quiere hablar contigo

Rv: Conmigo? - Pregunto la chica gotica

Damy: Si te esta esperando en la asotea

Rv: Aaam pues esta bien - Dijo algo sorprendida

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Cb: Ammm si verdad?

Rv: Y bien? Dime

Cb: Ammm yo queria saber que ivas a decir tu en la sala...

Rv: Yo? - Dijo poniendose roja

Cb: Ammm es que crei que dirias que... Bueno no importa por que yo si quiero decirte algo Raven...

Rv: Dime Chico bestia

Cb: Al principio yo pensaba... Que le hice a Raven par que me trate asi? No me daba cuenta de mis tonterias y mis interrupciones mientras meditabas. Preferia pensar que tu eras la grosera siempre pegandome, insultandome y burlandote de mi. Y por todas esas burlas e insultos... Yo... No te quiero!

Raven sentia como se le rompia el corazon...

Cb: Te amo Raven! - Grito el chico verde

Rv: Chico bestia! - Dijo sorprendida

Cb: No inporat cuantas veces me golpees o insultes no te desaras tan facilmente de mi... Y si tu me aceptas ahora te prometo que NUNCA me alejare de tu lado...

Rv: Aceptarte?

Cb: Si aceptarme por que... te estoy pidiendo que seas... mi novia! Raven - Dijo tomando sus manos - Quieres ser mi novia?

Raven se quedo en shok y no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra...

Cb: Bueno si no quieres lo entendere... - Dijo bajando la mirada pero fue silenciado por un beso de Raven!

Se besaron apasionadamente. Era lo que ambos esperaban... Un beso de amor verdadero... y despues de casi 2 minutos se separaron...

Cb: Raven eso fue... real?

Rv: Ammm mira! que tranquilo esta el mar hoy no? - Pregunto nerviosa

Cb: Bonita manera de eviatr la pregunta. - Dijo con una seja lebantada - Bueno entiendo que no quieras ser mi novia por que so un inmaduro.

Rv: Te bese por que queria hacerlo y si ese beso no es suficiente respuesta a tu pregunta... - Dijo la chica gotica pero fue interrumpida por Chico bestia

Cb: Entoces es un si?

Ella asintio con la cabesa y sonrrio, esto iso saltar de alegria a Chico bestia y no pudo contenerse asi que empeso a bailar cantar y gritar...

Cb: O si, o si, Chico bestia eso es Chico bestia ya tienes una hermosa novia eso es Chico bestia si si si. A bailar!

Rv: Bueno ya es tarde mejor vamos a dormir - Dijo sonrriendo

Cb: Tus deseos son ordenes para mi

Chico bestia la acompa o a su cuarto...

Cb: Raven antes de que entres me responderias una pregunta?

Rv: Esta bien

Cb: De verdad me amas?

Rv: Si

Cb: Y de verdad piensas que soy muy muy guapo? Eso dijo tu emoticlon purpura - Dijo mobiendo las sejas

Rv: Esta bien lo admito. Si - Dijo sonrriendo apenada

Cb: Y de verdad te encantan mis orejas puntiagudas? - Pregunto mientras movia sus orejas

Rv: Mmmmmm Buenas noches Chico bestia. - Dijo con su monotona voz y serro la puerta

Cb: Eso es un si? Bueno no importa - Dijo sonrriendo - Te amo Raven! - Grito y se fue muy feliz

- En el pasillo cerca del cuarto de Chico bestia -

Chico bestia caminaba hacia su cuarto cuando bio a Cyborg parado frente a su puerta con una anorme sonrrisa...

Cy: Que dice el Chico enamorado?

Cb: Viejo, no tengo ni idea de que estas hablando.

Cy: A no? Entoces no eras tu el que grito a todo pulmon: Te amo Raven!

Cb: Aaaaam... pues...

Cy: Calma tu secreto esta asalbo conmigo jajaja. Ademas ya era hora de que ustedes dos admitieran que se aman.

Cb: Lo sabias? - Pregunto sorprendido

Cy: Claro! No sabias que del odio al amor solo hay un paso? jajaja - Dijo el chico metalico feliz por su amigo - Bueno bamos a dormir. Y por favor ya no grites.

-Ambos se fueron a sus cuartos...

-Chico bestia estaba tan feliz que no pudo dormirse enseguda se recosto sobre su cama mirando al techo pensando en Raven una y otra vez hasta que se quedo dormido

-Raven paso por lo mismo

-Abrasada de una almohada no dejaba de pensar en Chico bestia hasta que se durmio...

Al dia siguente en la torre T...

Raven abrio lentamente los ojos y vio la luz que entraba por la bentana... se dio la buelta hacia la puerta y...

Rv: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Grito mientras caia de la cama por el susto que le dio ver unos enormes ojos verdes que la miraban

Cb: Aaaaa Raven? Estas bien? - Pregunto con una sonrrisa de nervios

Rv: Que haces aqui? -Dijo furiosa

Cb: Ammm veras... Me levante en la ma ana y fui a las sala jugue videojuegos pero me fastidie, despues pense en ti y vine a esperar afuera de tu puerta pero como no salias me transforme en hormiga y pase por debajo, luego te vi dormir y como no queria despertarte me quede aqui... contemplandote - Dijo con una mano en la cabesa

Raven sonrrio y lo abraso...

Rv: Bueno deves salir para que pueda cambiarme

Cb: Para que te cambias si siempre usas la misma capa morada?

- Raven lo miraba con fuego en los ojos -

Cb: Ammmm mejor me te espero afuera - Dijo mientras salia corriendo y se paro a esperarla en la puerta

- Dentro de la avitacion de Raven -

Rv: Abrio su guardarropa - Chico bestia tiene razon, Todas mis capas son iguales! Y ahora que ago? Hoy es nuestro primer dia como novios quero verme diferente. Mmmmmm ya se! ire con...

- En la habitacion de Starfire -

Rv: Starfire nesesito ayuda!

Sf: Que pasa amiga Raven?

Rv: Me transporte aqui sin que Chico bestia se diera cuenta y el se quedo esperando afuera de mi puerta y quiero verme diferente para el por que es el primer dia de novios y... Por que me miras asi?... O no... (Recordo que nadie sabia que ya son novios)

Sf: Tu y Chico bestia son novios! - Grito la tamaraneana con una gran sonrrisa mientras miraba a Raven apenada asintiendo con la cabesa - Glorioso! Yo sabia que tarde o temprano estarian juntos!... Son la pareja perfecta!...

Damy: Ademas los opuestos se atraen o no? - Dijo la chica de cabellos negros saliendo de la parte de atras de la avitacion

Sf: Ammm nuestra amiga Damy bino muy temprano a una sesion de pintado de u as... Pero la curiosidad abunda dinos... Como es que son novios? Te lo pidio? Te dijo que te ama? Cuentanos con detalle.

Rv: Despues te lo contare todo ahora ayudame porfavor Star

Sf: O si la bestimenta para la ocasion verdad? - Dijo dirijiendose a su guardarropa

Damy: Pero... que no Chico bestia sigue ahi parado?

Rv: O si lo avia olvidado!

Damy: Bien Star ve y distrae a Chico bestia mientras yo ayudo a Raven con su ropa... La dejare hermosa - Dijo con seguridad

Sf: Esta bien creare distraccion con el Chico bestia - Dijo sonrriendo y con el pulgar arriba

Damy: Bien raven trasportanos a mi abitacion ahi te bestire

Raven lo iso mientras que Starfire iva a ver a Chico bestia que se secaba frente a la puerta de Raven...

- En la avitacion de Damy -

Damy: Bien Raven tengo la ropa perfecta para ti!

Rv: Esta bien tratare de no asustarme - Dijo con su monotona voz

- Frente a la puerta de Raven -

Cb: Ammmm Raven sigues ahi?

Sf: Amigo Bestia! - Dice llegando por el pasillo - Quisiera escuchar algunos de tus entretenidos chistes porfavor

Cb: Esta bien! Aqui va este:

Una tortuga atropey a un caracol, el caracol est ya en el hospital, y le preguntan:  
- Qu pas ?  
- Ay...no s ... es que pas todo tan r pido!

Cb: Jajajajajajaja Muy buebo no Star?

St: Ammmmm...

Rb: Hola Star - Dijo el chico del antifas llegando - Puedo hablar contigo?

Sf: Aaaa si, esperame en la sala ire en breve

Cb: Que le dice un tacon a otro tacon? tacontento? Jajajajajajaja

Sf: Muy gracioso Chico bestia - Dijo la tamaraneana auque no entendio nada}

Cb: Bueno Star quisiera contarte chistes todo el dia pero boy a entrar a hablar con Raven

Sf: No!

Cb: Por que no? - Pregunto sorprendido

Sf: Por que... - Estaba pensando que inventar cuando se abrio la puerta y salio Raven con Damy a su lado.

-Damy estaba bestida como siempre con su short y blusa negro con fucsia pero Raven estaba completamente diferente. -Ella tenia puesto un pantalon negro y una blusa blanca escotada sin mangas, Chanclas blancas de tacon con lentejuelas y su cabello suelto solamente con una flor de petalos negros y blancos - Chico bestia se quedo con la boca abierta y se le caia la baba

Cb: Raven te vez... Hermosa... - Dijo sorprendido Y luego sacudio la cabesa y pregunto - Damy tu que haces aqui?

Damy: Ammmm yo? Nada de hecho ya me boy - Dijo mientras salia uyendo

Sf: Yo boy a ver que quiere Robin - Dijo y se fue camino a las sala

- En la sala -

Robin estaba sentado esperandola... Ella se aserco y se sento a su lado...

Sf: Robin que deseas?

Rb: Ammm yo solo... queria saber si tu... no tienes mucho que hacer... te gustaria... Salir conmigo?

- Starfire se puso super contenta

Sf: Claro! - Grito con alegria - Crees que podamos decirle a las otras parejas?

Rb: Quienes?

Sf: Cybor y Abeja, Kid flash y Jinx, Tu y yo y Raven y Chico bestia

Rb: Raven y Chico bestia? Deves estar confundida Star

Sf: No, Es verdad ellos ahora son novios

- Frente a la avitacion Raven -

Cb: Bien Raven quieres... ir a algun lado en especial a la playa o a la feria o al cine?

Rv: Mmmmmm podriamos ir a la playa o al parque a desayunar

Cb: Tal vez podamos ir a la playa a desayunar no?

Rv: Mmmmm Parece buena idea

Rb: Waw nunca lo ubiera pensado, Chico bestia y Raven juntos waw, pero como sea esta bien avisa a todos y nos vamos en 20 minutos al parque a desayunar

- Starfire les aviso a todos... A Cyborg quien rapidamente le llamo a Abeja quien a su vez le dijo a Kid flash y a Raven y Chico bestia. Pero se dio cuenta que Damy se quedaba sola asi que la invito tambien aunque no tubiera pareja

20 minutos despues Abeja y Kid flash ya avian llegado pero sin Jinx y todos ya estaban listos en la sala...

Kf: Entonces al parque a desayunar?

Cb: Ammm yo le decia a Raven que podriamos desayunar el la playa

Cy: Viejo esa es una gran idea

Bee: A mi me parece bien

Kf: Buena idea Chico bestia

Sf: Glorioso un dia de diversion en la playa y despues un desayuno! - Dijo con alegria

Rb: Bueno entoces ballan por sus trajes de ba o y nos vemos aqui de nuevo en otros 20 minutos

Kf: Dime que nesesitas Abeja y correre a buscarlo

Kid flash se fue y aprobechando su ausencia Chico bestia (El mas chismoso de los titanes) Pregunto...

Cb: Ammm y que paso con Jinx?

Bee: Kid Flash y ella terminaron por que peleaban mucho, ya saben como es Jinx

Todos fueron por sus cosas menos Abeja que ya las avia encargado co Kid flash y Cyborg que pues... no usa traje de ba o y ademas por ovias razones no puede ba arse...

- 20 minutos despues -

Todos ya estaban listos para irse a la playa...

-Raven cargaba un bultito en donde estaba llebando ropa para que Chico bestia no regresara mojado y ella se cambiara aya en la playa ya que segua con la ropa que les dije anteriormente

-Chico bestia se avia puesto un traje de surf de los colores de su traje normal y como ustedes saben esos trajes son muy ajustados y se podia ver su cuerpo bien formado y en una mano tenia una tabla de surf -Starfire llevo la sesta con la comida y tenia un traje de ba o de dos piesas morado claro muy sexy lo que iso que a robin se le callera la baba

-Robin (Por primera vez) fue sin camisa y solo con un short verde pegado y unos lentes de sol parecidos a los de mision Tokio

- Damy tenia puesto un traje de ba o de dos piezas negro con las orillas fucsia y la parte de abajo tenia una peque a faldita

- Abeja llevo la pelota de voleibol y la red en una maleta deportiva tenia un traje de una piesa muy sexy con rayas amarillas y negras

- Cyborg cargaba la nevera sin ropa (Como siempre) y Kid flash tenia un short amarillo con rojo y una camiseta sport blanca

Subieron las cosas al auto T y se fueron a la playa...

Continuara...


	8. Un dia de divercion en la playa

Capitulo 7 *Un dia de divercion en la playa*

Los titanes llegaron a la playa y bajaban del auto T...

Sf: Esto es glorioso un dia de actividades divertidad en la playa! - Grito mientras saltaba de alegria

Cy: Booya! Esto sera divertido!

Bee: Vamos a nadar!

Sf: Con gusto amiga Abeja Bee: Vienes chica? - Dijo refiriendose a Damy

Damy: No ahora no pero ire despues si?

- Starfire y Abeja se metieron al agua

Damy: Bueno chicos quien quiere jugar voleibol en mi equipo? - Pregunto la chica de cabello negro

Kf: Yo estare en tu equipo!

- Cyborg, Rabin Damy y Kid flash pucieron la red y comendaron a jugar voleibol

Cb: Raven no te meteras al agua?

Rv: Amm yo prefiro quedarme aqui - Dijo con su monotona voz - Tu ve a surfear y yo desde aqui sere la juez

- Chico bestia mobio sus hombros y se metio corriendo a surfear

- Todos estaban divirtiendose menos Raven que estaba sentada bajo una enorme sombrilla

- En el voleibol ivan 4 a 7 favor Damy y Kid flash

- Starfire y Abeja estaban nadando y haciendole se as a Raven para que entre

- Chico bestia estaba sentado en su tabla esperando una buena ola

- Damy pidio un descanso y se aserco a hablar con Raven. Cyborg, Kid flash y Robin se sentararon por un segundo

Damy: Y bien? Por que no entras al agua?

Rv: No me gustan esas cosas - Dijo sin interes

Damy: Ademas deves ponerte tu traje de ba o para que a Chico bestia se le caiga la baba

Rv: No, estoy bien aqui

Damy: Raven Chico bestia te quiere y aria lo que fuera por ti, ademas ya sabes que pasa si reprimes tus emociones no?

Rv: Esta bien ire a cambiarme - Dijo mientras se levantaba para cambiarse en el auto T

Damy: Oye Chico bestia! ay te va una buena ola! - Grito mientras con sus manos controlaba el agua para hacer una enorme ola (Que no sabian que Damy controla el agua? Pues tambien el fuego la tierra y el chima jajaja es que como yo la inbente le di muchos poderes)

Cb: WUJUUU! - Grito con alegria mientras se preparaba para montar la ola

Rb: Damy vamos a seguir con el partido

Damy: Siii ya boy empiesen si mi los alcansare en n segundo

- Damy also la ola un poco mas con sus poderes

- Chico bestia iva sobre la ola surfeando mientras Star y Abeja lo miraban y aplaudian

- Hasta Robin Cyborg y Kid flash pararon de jugar para ver, ya que la ola era enorme y Chico bestia se estaba luciendo ( Y no pregunten donde aprendio a surfiar Chico bestia por que no se)

Cy: Vamos Bestita asi se ase!

Rb: Bien Chico bestia

Sf: Glorioso

- Damy controlaba la ola haciendola mas grande

- Chico bestia estaba haciendolo muy bien cuando miro hacia la orilla y se quedo atonito y con la boca abierta por lo que veia

Cy: Que le pasa?

- Parecia que estaba bobo y por estar bobeando se callo de la ola la cual lo reboloco a la orilla

Cy: Viejo que te paso?

Rb: Si, Chico bestia ivas tan bien y derrepente...

Kf: Y derrepente te quedaste Bobo!

Cb: Aun con cara de bobo - Te... te vez hermosa - Dijo mirando a alguen que estaba detras de ellos

Todos voltearon a ver y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Raven que tenia puesto un traje de ba o tipo leotardo pero de tirantes color negro con las orillas morado oscuro y muy pegado

Sf: Amiga te vez presiosa

Rv: Gracias - Dijo un poco apenada

Cb: Bueno ya que decidiste cambiarte deves entrar al mar - Dijo sorriendo

Sf: Si Porfavor deves estrar al agua con nosotros

Rv: Esta bien - Dijo mientras entraba al agua

Damy: Bueno y por que no vamos todos? Despues continuaremos con el voleibol

Cy: Y que esperamos Booya! - Grito mientras saltaba al agua segido por Kid flash, Robin y Damy

Nota de la autora: No sabia si meter o no a Cyborg en el agua ya que es de metarl y deveria hacer corto circuito, pero considerando que en mas de 1 capitulo de la serie se le ve mojandose y no le pasa nada lo meti

En que estabamos? a si... Todos entraron al agua y estubieron ahi divirtiendose hasta que empeso a meterse el sol

En la puesta de sol las parejitas se avian separado para verla...

- Cyborg y Abeja se abian acomodado bajo una palmera abrasados

- Ronin y Starfire estaban en la orilla con los pies remojados en el agua

- Damy y Kid flash como no eran pareja solo se sentaron en la arena a hacer un castillo con lo poco que quedaba de luz

- Y Chico bestia y Raven se abian ido a caminar por la orilla de la playa

Cb: Raven ase cuanto que me amas?

Rv: Ase mucho - Dijo apenada

Cb: Yo tambien te amo ase mucho mucho tiempo - Dijo mientras tomaba su mano

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos

Rv: Ammm mira ya se esta ocultando el sol, es hermoso

Cb: Pero no mas que tu

Rv: De verdad crees eso?

Cb: Si

Rv: crei que la unica vez que me avia visto linda fue cuando mambo me convirtio en coneja

Cb: Tu eres y siempre has sido hermosa para mi, eres mi hermosa conejita gotica

- Raven sorrio y abraso a Chico bestia luego lo beso con amor durante casi 2 minutos

En otra parte de la playa Robin y Starfire miraban el atardecer tomados de la mano

Sf: Robin

Rb: Si Star?

Sf: Te molesta si pregunto una cosa?

Rb: No, pregunta lo que quieras

Sf: Deseas casarte conmigo algun dia?

Rb: Ammmm yo... no lo avia pensado - Dijo sorprendido

Sf: En mi planeta cuando dos seres se aman se casan

Rb: Tambien aqui Star pero solo que aqui perimero se tiene un noviasgo de almenos 1 a o o 2

Sf: Y nosotros no llebamos 1 a o?

Rb: Si pero... aun no creo que estemos listos yo te avisare cuando

Sf: O esta bien - Dijo un poco triste pero lo disimulo con una sonrrisa

Debajo de una palmera en otro lado de la playa...

Cy: Bueno aqui biene la puesta de sol

Bee: contamos?

Cy: 5

Bee: 4

Cy: 3

Bee: 2

Cy y Bee: 1 - Dijeron al unisono y rieron juntos

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la playa dos chicos constuian un castillo de arena...

Damy: Waw nos quedo muy bien

Kf: Hacemos buen equipo

Damy: Si, pero ya es de noche devemos irmos

Kf: Ire a decirle a los demas

Kid flash corrio con las parejitas y les dijo que ya era hora de regresar y todos cargaron las cosas y regresaron a la torre...

- En la torre T -

Kid flash se avia ido a la torre Este y Damy a su cuarto a dormir...

En la puerta de la torre Cyborg y Abeja se despedian...

Cy: Y bien?

Bee: Y bien?

Cy: Bueno yo... te vere otro dia?

Bee: Si, otro dia... amm adios

Cy: Adios - Dijo dirijiendose hacia adentro

Bee: Cyborg?

Cy: Si? - Dijo mientras volteaba hacia ella pero no pudo siquiera mirarla por que lo beso!

- Se besaron por casi un minuto, despues se separaron y se miraron fijamente

Cy: Eso no me lo esperaba - Dijo sorprendido - Pero fue genial!

Bee: Ase mucho que queri hacerlo - Dijo apenada

Cy. Entoces te vere pronto?

Bee: Hasta entoces

Ambos se despidiero ajitando la mano, Abeja desde el cielo bolando y Cyborg desde la puerta

- Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Starfire -

Sf: Fue un glorioso dia!

Rb: Si yo me diverti tambien

Sf: Bueno ya es un poco tarde

Rb: Starfire antes de irme quisiera saber si tu... bueno no se como se diga esto... quieres ser mi prometida?

Sf: Porfavor que es eso?

Rb: Significa que nos casaremos algun dia

Sf: Siempre lo e sido Robin nunca me casaria con nadie mas que contigo - Dijo y despues lo beso

Rb: Bueno ammm... buenas noches

Sf: Hasta ma ana - Dijo mientras lo miraba salir de cuato y se tiro en su cama abrasando un almohada

- En el cuarto de Chico bestia -

Rv: Que nunca limpias aqui?

Cb: Oye claro que si! Limpie ase uno o dos... A os?

Rv: Eres un desastre - Dijo meneando la cabesa

Cb: Lo se - Dijo bajando las orejas

Rv: Y por eso ma ana tendre que pasar el dia contigo limpiando... juntos - Dijo sonrriendo

Cb: Gracias - Grito y la beso

- Se besaron casi por 3 minutos y comensaron a abansar hacia la cama sin dejar de besarse

- Se recostaron juntos en la cama y se miraron fijamente

Cb: Raven te quedas conmigo esta noche?

Rv: Si me quedo, seguiras amandome en la ma ana?

Cb: Para toda la vida

- Raven lo beso con amor y lo abraso fuerte

Rv: Bueno entoces subete (Sonido de disco rayado que arruina el momento)

Cb: Que! - Grito sorprendido

Rv: Si, Subete... a la cama de arriba no? Tu duermes en la cama de arriba y yo en la de abajo (Por alguna extra a razon Chico bestia tiene dos camas una encima de la otra)

Cb: Aaaaa... Yo mas bien me referia a Juntos... en la misma cama...

Rv: Aaaaam... pues esta bien - Dijo apenada

- Chico bestia la beso, la puso en su pecho y ambos se durmieron

- En un cuarto oscuro -

Una siniestra voz decia...  
- Muy bien Titanes sigan asi.  
-Disfruten jugueteando en la playa mientras puedan

-Con mi nuevo aprendiz les quitare las sonrrisas de sus rostros

Bien aqui termina el cap 8

Si no se aguantasn la curiosidad y quieren leer el siguiente entren a mi pagina ya que ahi los pongo antes que aqui

.com/8/Jovenes_Titanes/

Y quiero agradecer a...

rouga18 por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir este fic

ValePuki por su amistosa amenasa de muerte jaja

00camii00 por su comentario igual

Les agradesco a todos!

Adios


	9. El regreso

Capitulo 9

* El regreso *

- A la ma ana siguiente en la torre T -

Chico bestia abrio lentamente los ojos y...

Cb: Aaaaaaaaa - Grito mientras dava un salto que lo iso golpearse con la cama de arriba por el susto de ver unos enormes ojos violetas mirandolo

Rv: Ya vez lo que se siente que te asusten asi?

Cb: Esta bien, esta bien no lo volvere a hacer - Dijo mientras la miraba sonrreir con esa sonrrisa que le parecia tan hermosa

- Entonces miro a su alrrededor y le dio uns susto aun mas grande

Cb: En donde estoy!

Rv: Pues en tu cuarto

Cb: Este es mi cuarto? - Pregunto sin poder creerlo

- No podia creer que fuera su cuarto ya que estaba completamente limpio!

- En el suelo no avia absolutamente ningun papel, ni ropa tirada, ni cajas de pizza

- Todo estaba bien ordenado y bien acomodado

Cb: Raven tu hisiste esto?

Rv: Te dije que avia que arreglarlo - Dijo con los brasos crusados

Cb: Si lo se pero era un asco y lo hisiste todo sola no te cansaste?

Rv: No, no mucho por que use mis poderes

Cb: Bueno ammm... Gracias! - Grito mientras la barasaba

Rv: Bueno, bueno ya muchos abrasos por hoy - Dijo con su monotona voz

Cb: Y que te pareces besos en lugar de abrasos? - Dijo mobiendos sus sejas

Rv: No gracias - Dijo mientras salia del cuarto

Cb: Pero Raven! Porfavoooor!

Rv: No!

Cb: Un besito y ya siiiii?

Rv: Que no!

Cb: Unito?

Rv: Devo ir a preparar mi te de hiervas

Cb: A no, no te escaparas de mi jajajajaja (Risa malvada)

- Raven comenso a correr hacia la sala y Chico bestia detras de ella

- Raven se sentia feliz por primera vez en su vida

- Se estaba divirtiendo y no pasaba nada malo con sus poderes.

- Por fin era feliz y Nada podia arruinarlo, O almenos eso parecia

Cb: Te atrapare! y me vas a besar

- Chico bestia la persiguio hasta la sala y con sus gritos desperto a todos en la torre pero no importaba ya que todos sabian de su relacion

- Finalmente la acorralo en la sala y al no poder escaparse tuvo que besarlo lo cual no le molestaba ni un poquito

- Se besaron con amor mientras Chico bestia pensaba...

Cb: "Soy muy afortunado por tener alguien que me ame tanto como Raven, Ella es hermosa y apesar de su anterior comportamiento agresivo ahora es muy buena conmigo, En verdad la amo!" - Penso mientras la besaba

- Pero su beso fue interrumpido por la alarmade emergencia y los focos rojos que se encendian una y otra vez

- Robin y los demas llegaron a la sala

Sf: Que susede Robin?

Rb: Es Slade

Damy: A si, si el que me dijiste no Star?

Sf: Si amiga

- Los robosts de Slade estaban destruyendo la ciudad y nadie sabia por que

Rb: Titanes al ataque!

- Los titanes salieron hacia la ciudad y al llegar se dieron cuenta de lago que los dejo con la boca abierta

- Combatiendo a los robots de Slade estaba Terra!

Todos: Terra! - Dijeron al unisono escepto Damy

- Terra levanto una roca, aplasto a los robots y se acerco a hablar con los titanes

Tr: Hola Titanes... Y ammm chica de cabello negro? - Dijo dirijiendose a Damy - Me extra aron?

Sf: O amiga creimos que nunca te veriamos de nuevo y que estarias petrificada por siempre - Grito mientras la abrasaba

Tr: Estube que? Petrificada?

Sf: Si amiga quedaste petrificada en esa cueva y no p dimos revertirlo

Cy: Cuando Bestita nos dijo que estabas viva no podiamos creerlo, que gusto que sea verdad

Rb: Pero segun la historia de Chico bestia tu no recordabas nada

Tr: Bueno yo... Si recorde a Chico bestia lo que no recuerdo es estar petrificada

Cb: Entonces si me recordabas?

Tr: Tendre que contarles la verdad... Despues de quedar petrificada en la batalla con Slade...

FLASHBACK (Narrado por Terra)

Rb: El poder de Terra proboca una erupcion

Cy: Lo bastante grande para destruir la cuidad y Demasiado grande para detenerla

Rv: Tenemos que salir de aqui

Cb: Terra, Vamos tenemos que salir

Tr: Yo devo quedarme - Dije con tristesa

Cb: No

Tr: Soy la unica que puede detenerlo

Cb: Porfavor Terra no puedes es demasiado tarde

Tr: Nunca es demasiado tarde recuerdas?

- Abrase a Chico bestia y le dije:

Tr: Fuiste el mejor amigo que aya tenido

- Luego lo mire alejarse junto con los otros Titanes y utilice mis ultimas energias con dolor para detener la erupcion que yo misma abia probocado

- La verdad no recuerdo cuanto tiempo o por que estube ahi pero un dia desperte y ahi estaba en esa cueba

- Sali a la ciudad y despues de caminar un poco una mujer me abraso y comenso a llorar

- Resulta que ella tenia una hija llamada Tara Markov que habia fallesido en un accidente y ella y su esposo se mudaron Jump city para olvidar a su hija que por alguna extra a razon era identica a mi

- Yo insisti en que no era su hija pero ella me pidio que fuera con ella y que junto con sus esposo me amarian como si lo fuera

- Yo queria volver con ustedes pero no me atrevia a mirarlos a la cara asi que acepte y fui con ellos para vivir una vida normal

- El se or y la se ora Markov me iscribieron el la escuela Murakami y todo iva bien hasta que un dia los vi peleando contra esa cosa que absorbe todo lo que toca y los recuerdos no me dejaba en paz

- Despues Chico bestia fue a buscarme y fingi que no recordaba por que me davan verguensa mis errores

- Pero despues me di cuenta que Chico bestia tenia razon yo no pertenecia a ese lugar, asi que able con los se ore Markov y ellos lo entendieron

- Despues me arme de valor para hablarles y cuendo iva hacia la torre vi a los robots de Slade y me detube para pelear

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Rv: Bueno es una linda historia pero no te parece demaciada coincidencia que los Robots de Slade ataquen justo el dia que tu regresas?

Tr: Que estas insinuando Raven? - Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban amarillos - Que regrese con Slade?

Rv: Si lo sabes para que preguntas? - Dijo mientras sus manos se rodeaban de energia oscura

Sf: O amigas porfavor no peleen es un momento de alegria por el regreso de nuestra amiga perdida no de pelea

Rb: Mejor comensemos a pensar por que los robots de Slade atacaban la ciudad

Tr y Rv: Bien - Dijeron ambas al unisono mientras bajaban la guardia

- En la torre T -

Tr: Y bien Titanes... podran perdonarme?

Rb: Ya lo hicimos

Tr: Todos? - Dijo mirando a Chico bestia y Raven

Cb: Claro!, tu nos salvaste y tambien a la ciudad

Tr: Gracias Chico bestia - Dijo mietras lo abrasaba

- Raven no pudo soportarlo y se envolvio en aura negra y se transporto a su cuarto

Cb: Hay no Raven - Dijo y se fue corriendo a buscarla

Tr: Que le pasa a Raven?

- Todos se miraron entre si y se quedaron callados

Tr: Que diganme!

Sf: Bueno es que... Raven y el amigo Bestia son amm...

Rb: Novios

Cy: Y tal vez no le gusto mucho que abrasaras a Chico bestia

Tr: Que! Jajajajajaja - Se burlo con una mano en el estomago - Buena broma chicos jajaja

- Pero su sonrrisa desaparecia al ver la cara de seriedad de todos

Tr: Es broma verdad?

- Todos menearon la cabesa

Tr: Pero Chico bestia y Raven? Es imposible!

Cy: Se que asi parece pero... es verdad

Tr: Bueno ammm despues hablare con Chico bestia - Dijo un poco triste - Ammm y bien quien eres tu? - Dijo apuntando a Damy

Damy: A si lo siento mi nombre es Damy soy una de las Jovenes titanes y pues vivo aqui - Dijo sonrriendo

Tr: Entoces tu... Ya tomaste mi lugar?

Damy: No, no, no, yo nunca...

Rb: Ella no a tomado tu lugar es una Joven titan igual que tu y las demas

Tr: Entoces si me dejaran volver al equipo?

Cy: Ya estas dentro

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Raven...

- Raven porfavor abreme - Se escuchaba la voz del chico verde que venia de afuera

- Vamos Raven llevo 10 minutos aqui

- Al ver que no le respondia se tranformo en hormiga igual que la otra vez y paso por debajo de la puerta

- Raven estaba tirada en si cama llorando mientras abrasaba una almohada

Cb: Raven? - Dijo mientras tomaba su forma humana

Rv: No te aserques! - Grito y lo enserro con energia oscura contra la pared

Cb: Raven porfavor! - Dijo pero ella no volteaba

- Las cosas del cuarto se rompian en pedazos y algunas se derretian

Cb: Raven escucha ayer cuando te dije que te amaba fue verdad! Y te sigo amando hoy mas que ayer! Y te voy a seguir amando el resto de mi vida LO JURO!

- Al escuchar esto Raven libero a Chico bestia y se sento en la cama mirando hacia el con lagrimas en los ojos

Rv: Garfield - Dijo mientras lo abrasaba

Cb: Raven - Dijo sonrriendo - Te amo

Rv: No vas a... Dejarme por Terra?

Cb: Nunca! es a ti a quien amo! - Dijo con seguridad

- Raven sonrrio y lo beso

Cb: Entoces? Estabas... celosa?

Rv: Mmmmmm

Cb: Bueno, bueno solo es una pregunta - Dijo sonrriendo - Y como que Garfield?

Rv: Bueno ese es tu nombre no?

Cb: Pues si, jajaja esta bien

Rv: Ven Vamos a la sala " Y asi podre abarasarte frente a esa! "

Cb: Prometes no matar a ninguna rubia?

Rv: Mmmmmmmm Lo intentare " Ja, ja, ja, ja (Risa malvada) "

- En la sala -

Sf: Oamigos creo que deveriamos hacer un festejo en honor al regreso de Terra

Cy: A mi me parece bien ademas nunca hicimos fiesta de biembenida para Damy

Sf: Tienes razon amigo Cyborg eso es inaceptable

Cy: Seria una fiesta doble

Tr: Chicos no es nesesario enserio!

Damy: Si, no hace falata

Cy: No discutan que ya esta dicho!

Sf: Podemos Robin?

- Todos lo miraron

Rb: Bueno, No veo por que no

- Siiiii! - Gritaron Todos al unisono

- En ese momento llegaban Raven y Chico bestia

Cb: Que celebran tanto?

Sf: Ofreceremos una fiesta en honor al regreso de Terra y la admicion de Damy al equipo

Cb: O que bien!

Cy y Cb: Fiesta! - Dijeron al unisono

Rv: Y cuando sera? - Pregunto con su monotona voz

Rb: Esta noche

Cy: Que bien!

Rv: Y no es muy presipitado?

Cb: Vamos Raven cuanto mas se nesesita para organisar una fiesta. Ademas somos Los jovenes titanes! Si npodemos proteger una ciudad organisar una fiesta es pan comido

Rb: El Chico bestia tiene razon solo tenemos que dividir tareas

Sf: Glorioso! Yo deseo poner la decaracion porfavor

Rb: Bien Star tu decoraras Sf: SII!

Rb: Chico bestia te encargaras de llamar a los invitados Cb: Correcto!

Rb: Cyborg tu ocupate de la musica y la comida Cy: Booya are un banquerte espectacular!

Cb: Pero con algo vegetariano porfavor!

Rb: Terra y Damy ustedes planeen y organisen algunos concursos para que no sea tan aburrida la noche

Tr y Damy: Esta bien!

Rb: Raven y yo limpiaremos antes y despues de la fiesta

Rv: Me parece bien

Rb: Si todos estan de acuerdo Titanes a trabajar!

- Siii! - Gritaron todos

- Todos comensaron a con sus deveres y como empesaron desde el medio dia cinco horas antes de la fiesta todo ya estaba listo (Que rapido pasa el tiempo no?)

- La Torre estaba limpia y decorada

- Todos los Titanes y Titanes onorarios havian sido invitados

- La musica estaba lista para sonar y la comida lista para comer

- Y el orario de actividades y concursos estaba listo y pegado en la pared

- Starfire, Abeja, Damy y Terra se avian puesto de acuerdo para ir de compras antes de la fiesta

- Pero Starfire se sentia mal de que Raven no quisiera ir con ellas asi que fue a verla a su abitacion

/ Frente al cuarto de Raven /

- Toc, toc, toc,

Sf: Raven? Es tu amiga Starfire, Puedo pasar?

Rv: Pasa Star: - Dijo sin mucho interes

Sf: Amiga Raven por que no deseas ir al cetro comercial con nosotros?

Rv: De que sirve Star yo no soy... Bonita como ustedes

Sf: Claro que eres bonita y te veras aun mejor cuado yo acabe contigo

Rv: Tu?

Sf: Si yo personalmente te arreglare para que en esta fiesta te luscas y el amigo bestia babee por ti

Rv: De verdad lo aras Star?

- Y nosotras tambien - Dijo la chica de cabellos negros entrando junto con Abeja

Bee: Disculpa que ayamos entyrado a tu abitacion Raven pero pasabamos por aqui y escuchamos

Rv: Me alegra que pasaban por aqui - Dijo sonrriendo

Damy: Bueno, pues vamos a hacer una transformacion!

- Si - Dijeron todas

Rv: Esperen un minuto, Donde esta Terra?

Bee: Esta en la sala ayudando a Cyborg con la comida

Damy: Si, Comiendosela!

Rv: Bueno vamos

- En la sala -

Sf: Amiga Terra? Estas lista para ir al centro comercial?

Tr: Si vamos! - Grito desde el sofa

- Chico bestia estaba discutiendo con Cyborg sobre el menu vegetariano

Cb: Raven iras con ellas?

Rv: Si ammm solo para acompa arlas - Dijo muy nerbiosa

Cb: Esta bien que se diviertan!

- Raven noto que Terra estaba mirando y se aserco a Chico bestia

Rv: Te veo luego, Te amo - Dijo y lo beso

Cb: Yo tambien te amo Raven

- Raven sonrrio al ver la mirada de furia de Terra y luego se fue

- Chico bestia y Cyborg siguieron peleando

Y ese fue el capitulo 9 espero que les aya gustado

Gracias por sus comentaros y visiten mi pagina porfis

y no se preocupen no abandonare mi fic lo juro!


	10. Una fiesta al estilo Titan

Capitulo 10 * Una fiesta al estilo Titan *

- Faltaban cinco horas para la fiesta, todo estaba listoy las Jovenes titanes se avian ido al centro comercial

- En el centro comercial -

- Las Jovenes titanes ivan de tienda en tienda escojiendo bestidos accesorios y otras cosas para la fiesta

- Despues de pasear barias tiendas casi todas abian escojido sus cosas

- Raven no sabia que comprar y como nunca lo avia hecho no estaba muy segura

- Damy que tenia un gusto parecido al de Raven tipo gotico femenino la llevo ayudo y se metieron juntas a una tienda y tardaron media hora

Tr: Valla! Hata que salieron! no ven que ya es tarde y si no nos apuramos no abra tiempo de arreglarnos?

Damy: Si, si ya vamonos

- Se fueron a la torre y al llegar cada una se fue a su cuarto a arreglarse

- Damy se fue con Raven a su cuarto para ayudarla

- En la sala de la torre T -

- Todos ya estaban ahi y una por una las Titanes fueron llegando

- Terra se avia puesto un vestido blanco straple pegado a de la sintura largo hasta las rodillas y con olanes (De varias capas) en la falda. Tambien una diadema blanca con flores y un collar con un dije de flor blaca y unas sandalias blancas de tacon

- Chico bestia se aserco bestido con un pantalon negro de besrir y una camisa de botones negra tambien

Cb: Waw Terra te vez... bien

Tr: Chico bestia queres bailar?

Cb: Disculpame Terra pero estoy esperando a Raven

- Terra se moria de la rabia pero se contubo y fue por refresco

- Abeja se avia puesto un Vestido amarillo largo de un tirante con un pecho negro y del la parte negra salia un liston largo igual negro que se posaba a la mitad del bestido y en la cadera tenia unos encages negros. Tambien un collar con un dije de una abejita y unas sapatillas negras de tacon y tenia el cabello suelto

Cy: Te ves muy bien eres bellisima - Dijo Desnudo como siempre (Que mala soy co Cy jajaja)

Bee: Gracias

- Starfire se avia puesto un vestido verde straple muy pegado hasta las rodillas y de ahi abria ancho. el bestido tenia un enorme mo o verde en la parte de arriba . Tambien se puso un collar con un dije de strella verde y se hiso una cola con un laso para el cabello verde tambien y sapatillas verdes y tambien

- Cuando Robin la vio se quedo sorprendido el tenia su smoking (Que elegante no?)

Rb: Starfire!

Sf: Si? Robin

Rb: Te vez presiosa

Sf: Gracias eso deseaba escuchar de ti

- Damy se avia puesto un bestido negro de tirantes crusados de talle alto pegado al cuerpo hasta la sintuta y la falda muy corta abria con una crinolina y con encajes fucsi arriba, en la sintura y en la parte baja de la falda. Tambien un collar con un dije de corazon mitad negro, mitad ficsia y unos tenisbotas negros con fucsia

- Aqualad se aserco a Damy, el estaba bestido con un pantalon negro de bestir y una camisa azul de botones

Aq: A ti no te conosia

Damy: Mi nombre es Damy y tu?

Aq: Aqualad

Damy: Mucho gusto

Aq: Me consederias esta piesa? - Pregunto estirando su mano hacia ella

- Damy sonrrio y tomo su mano

- Despues de un rato de bailar co Aqualad se dio cuenta de que Raven no bajaba y fue a verla

- En el cuarto de Raven -

Damy: Raven por que no has bajado?

Rv: No estoy muy segura de esto

Damy: Vamos Raven te ves hermosa! Ademas Chico bestia se esta secando aya abajo

Rv: Y que tal si no... si no... me veo bien

Damy: Confia en mi... Se le caera la baba al verte

- Raven sorrio y juntas bajaron a las sala

- En la sala -

- Damy llego primero a la sala ya que Raven benia despasio

- Damy se paro junto a Chico bestia

Damy: Que haces?

Cb: Awwww - Bosteso - Esperando a Raven

Damy: Pues tu espera termino mira! La puerta del pasillo se esta abriendo!

- Chico bestia se quedo con la boca abierta completamente sorprendido

- Damy also su mano y le serro la boca

- Entrando por la puerta estaba...

- Raven! Con un hermoso bestido morado que tenia brilloas por todas partes, el bestido era muy corto y de talle alto con una cinta bajo en pecho y una flor en un tirante la tela era tipo transparente pero no se le veia nada

- Tambien tenia un collar con un dije de corazon morado de diamante y unas de esas sandalias de tacon que tienes tiras que se enrrollaban en sus piernas

- Y por primera vez traia el cabello amarrado en una cola con fleco de lado y de adorno una flor morada de cristal en la parte alta de la cola y diamantes en su cabello que caia de la cola

- Se veia muy hermosa y todos se quedaron sorprendidos sobre todo sierto chico verde

- Camino hacia Chico bestia que aun tenia cara de bobo

Rv: Como me veo? - Pregunto apenada

Cb: Te vez hermosa, bellisima, Perfecta!

Rv: Gracias - Dijo sonrriendo sonrrojada

- Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Pero Cyborg hablo por el microfono en la parte alta de las sala los interrumpio

Cy: Bien Titanes la hora de los eventos se aserca - Dijo sonrriendo y despues le paso el microfono a Abeja

Bee: Como todos saben abra dos eventos esta noche

- La competencia de baile, donde las parejas pasaran a la pista y nos mostraran sus mejores pasos y la pareja ganadora se llevara el trofeo consigo

- Y el concurso de disfraces, en el cual todos participan y daremos tres premios:

- El mas original

- El mas gracioso

- Y la mejor pareja disfrasada

- Abeja le debovio el microfono a Cyborg

Cy: Asi que ballan preparandose por que la competencia de baile empuesa en 10 minutos!

- Todos estaban preparandose menos Raven que oviamente no queria participar

Cb: Vamos Raven porfavor!

Rv: No ya te dije que no! - Dijo de brasos crusados - Estos concursos no tienen sentido alguno y no participare en ellos

Cb: Porfavoooor solo esta vez si?

Rv: No!

- Terra se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se aserco

Tr: Si Raven no quiere bailar contigo Chico bestia yo lo are!

Rv: Estas loca? Yo boy a bailar con Garfield y juntos vamos a ganar!

Tr: Bien tu ve con tu amigo Garfiel y yo bailo con Chico bestia

Cb: Terra ammmm... mi nombre verdadero es Garfield

Tr: A si? aaaaa bueno pues no importa aun asi yo bailare contigo!

Rv: No lo creo Terra por que Chico bestia es mi novio!

Cb: Lo siento Terra pero es verdad Raven es mi novia y quiero bailar con ella

Tr: Ash esta bien! " Cuando te pesque solo ablare contigo" - Penso furiosa Terra - " Pero por ahora vete con ella"

- Terra se sento en el sofa y un chico pelirrojo se le aserco

Kf: Hola chicca bonita te gustaria bailar conmigo en el concurso?

Tr: Mmmmm " Si gano le callare la boca a Raven" Esta bien "Ademas no sera muy dificil ganar Raven es la reina del aburrimiento seguro que nisiquera sabe bailar"

- Las parejas ya estaban en la pista:

- Cyborg y Abeja

- Robin y Starfire

- Terra y Kid flash

- Damy y Aqualad

- Y Raven y Chico bestia

(Son pocos no? jajaja)

- Y los jueces: Heraldo, Argenta y Hericho ya estaban listos para calificar

Heraldo: Bien entoces empiecen!

- La musica comenso a tocar con ritmo de merengue y todos bailaban escepto Raven que se sentia muy apenada

- Damy se aserco a Raven con Aqualad bailando

Damy: Raven reacciona o los van a descalificar!

- En la mente de Raven -

- Timida estaba dominando y por eso Raven no podia moberse

Timida: No no no bailare me da miedo!

Rabia: Hay que mostrarle a esa estupida de Terra como sabe la derrota!

Timida: NO no y no

Valiente: Vamos hay que hacerlo!

Feliz: Si a mi me encanta bailar!

Inteligemte: Creo que si ya aceptamos este reto deveriamos almenos intentarlo

Valiente: Ya se! Feliz conbinadas tu y yo ayudaremos a Raven a ganar!

Feliz: Siiiii! unamonos!

- Feliz y Valiente se tomaron de las manos y se unieron juntas eran mas poderosas que Timida y se apoderaron de la cituacion

- En la sala -

Rv: Bueno Chico bestia y que espoeramos? Abailar! - Grito y comenso a bailar con mucha energia

- Chico bestia siempre a via sido muy alegre y le gustaba bailar asi que lo iso con gusto

- Despues de bailar por un rato Termino la primera ronda y Cyborg y Abeja Junto con Robin y Starfire se retiraron por cuenta propia ya que los bestidos de ambas eran un poco incomodos para bailar

- El de Starfire por ser muy pegado casi no podia moberse y el de Abeja por ser muy largo

- Ademas ya se avian cansado asi que se sentaron a apollar a sus amigos que anu participaban

- La segunda ronda comenso y la musica era mas mobida pues era ritmo de salsa rapida

- Raven se veia contenta y confiada gracias a la influencia de Feliz y Valiente Yy Terra comenso a preocuparse

- Despues de unos diez minutos termino la segunda ronda y los jueces determinaron que la ronda final seria entre Terra y Kid flash contra Raven y Chico bestia

- Damy y Aqualad fueron a tomar refresco y se sentaron junto a Robin y Starfire a apollar a sus amigos

- La tercera y ultima ronda avia comensado (Que rapido apasa el tiempo no?) esta vez eran varias musicas conbinadas

- Terra estaba muy segura que ganaria pues se avia esforsado mucho y segun ella Raven no bailaba bien

- Despues de baular un buen rato las dos parejas estaba cansadas (Menos Kid flash que esta acostumbrado a la belocidad )

- Uvo un minuto de silencio mientras los jueces ablaban entre si y despues Heraldo se levanto y ablo por el microfono

Heraldo: Despues de pensarlo mucho hemos decidido que aunque ambas parejas bailaron exelente esta noche los ganadores son...

- Todos estaban andsioso esperando

Heraldo: Raven y Chico bestia!

- Raven abraso a Chico bestia y lo beso

- Todos gritaban y aplaudian menos Terra

- Heraldo les entrego el trofeo y les tomaron una foto juntos besandose y con el trofeo en sus manos

Rv: Te amo - Dijo mientras lo abarasaba

Cb: Yo tambien te amo Raven!

- Cyborg tomo el microfono de nuevo

Cy: Bueno amigos ahora viene el concurso de disfreces asi que ballan a cambiarse todos los que trajeron su disfras y nos veremos aqui dentro de media hora

- Raven, Starfire, Damy, Abeja y Terra se reunieron para cambiarse en el cuarto de Starfire

- Chico bestia, Robin, Cyborg, Kid flash y Aqualad se reunieron en el cuarto de Robin para ponerse sus disfraces

- Y los demas invitaron se fueron cambiando uno por uno en el ba o de la torre T

- Media hora despues todos ya estaban listos y comensaron a llegar a las sala

- Avian disfrasados de animales piratas y hasta de comidas

- Casi todos ya estaba ahi

- Cyborg estaba disfrasado de jugador de fust bol americano con su uniforme y Abeja de porrista con sus pompones y una falda corta su equipo se llamaba las Abejas asi que su ropa era negra con amarillo

- Robin se disfraso del zorro con antifaz, capa, sombrero y demas cosas y Starfire se avia disfrasado de un Carfor rorfiano (Palabra inventada) tenia antenas y 5 ojos una manga de su dsfras era azul y la otra verde du falda era purpura con manchas blancas y tenia una cola larga y amarilla (Tengo mucha inaginacion verdad?)

- Terra se avia disfrasado de coneja tenia un leotardo blaco straple con una colita esponjada y una diadema con orejas de conejo blacas y sus sapatillas blancas de tacon y Kid flash se avia desfrasado de pirata y se vea bastante bien

- Aqualad se avai disfrasado de mosquetero de azul con sus botas y su sombrero de pluma y estaba esperando a Damy que aun no llegaba por que estaba ayudando a Raven

- En el cuarto de Ravern -

Damy: Ya estas lista Raven y te vez hermosa

Rv: No es sierto tu si te vez hermosa

Damy: Mmmm no lo voy a negar me gusta mi disfraz pero tu te vez mejor enserio

Rv: Eso espero

Damy: Ahora espera aqui boy a buscar a Chico bestia para que se ponga un disfras de acuerdo con el tuyo

Rv: Deve estar bestido de alguna tonteria

Damy: Pues yo boy a asegurarme que no aga bobadas esperame aqui Dijo y despues se fue

- En el cuarto de Chico bestia no avia nadie y recordo que se avian ido a cambiar todods al cuato de Robin y se fue para alla - Al llegar vio a Chico bestia bestido de Superman

Damy: Ay Chico bestia

Cb: Que? Es un disfras genial o no?

Damy: No! Ademas ya no podemos meternos en otra historia nos van a cobrar sesion de derechos o peor... Nos van a demandar!

Cb: Que?

Damy: No, nada que te cambies ya tengo un disfras para ti toma - Dijo mientras le aventaba un diasfras - Pontelo y ve a la sala Raven bajar aen un segundo

Cb: Esta bien - Dijo un poco confundido

- En el cuarto de Raven -

Damy: Ya esta Chico bestia te espera en la sala

- Raven solo se levanto y se quedo callada

Damy: Vamos Raven este es tu momento te juro que aremos caer la baba de Chico bestia una vez mas jaja

Rv: Esta bien Vamos - Dijo y despues respiro profundo y camino a hacia la sala

- En la sala -

- Damy llego primero con un leotardo con tutu de bailarina pero todo negro y en la espalda unas halas de angel y medias y sapatillas de balet igual negras yc on el cabello suelto como siempre

- Se paro al lado de Chico bestia que estaba bestido con el traje de principe que ella le avia dado y la verdad le quedaba muy bien

Damy: " Bueno preparate para que se te caiga la baba" - Penso con una sonrrisa

- En ese momento se abrio la puerta de la sala y entro...

- Raven! con un hermoso bestido blanco de prinsesa como los de 15 a os straple con flores moradas de encaje en la parte del pecho y la parte baja de la falda y brillo por todos lados. El cabello lo tenia amarrado en una cola con fleco de lado y una peineta con diamantes del otro lado de su fleco. Sus ojos puntados con sombra morada y en sus mano unos guantes morados y en su cuello su collar de corazon morado de diamante

- Chico bestia se que do con la boca abierta de nuevo

Damy: Hay Chico bestia no te voy a estar serrando la boca toda la coche - Dijo mientras le serraba la boca con su mano

Cb: Se ve... hermosa

Damy: Mejor diselo a ella no a mi - Dijo riendo - Pero espera

Cb: Que?

Damy: Toma un trapito para limpiarte la baba jajajaja

- Chico bestia (Aun con cara de bobo) se aserco a Raven

Cb: Te vez increible Raven eres verdaderamente Hermosa!

- Raven bajo la mirada muy apenada y sonrrojada

Cb: Se inclino haciendo reverencia y esturo su mano - Me consederia esta piesa?

- Raven tomo su mano y fueron a bailar una cancien lenta que estaba tocando (Por si queren oirla la cancion se llama: Casper's lullaby es de una pelicula este es el link http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=nIB5V_FXWTs es una cancion bellisisma)

- Todos se hicieron a un lado y cuando lo notaron estaban bailando solo ellos dos (Ya me puse cursi)

- Raven lo abraso fuerte y lo beso sin dejar de bailar fue un momento hermoso y ambos comprendiero que se amaban mas que nunca y que estarian juntos sin importar lo que pase y sin palabras solamente con la mirad se dijeron Te amo!

Heraldo: Bien ya es hora de premiar este concurso de disfraces

Argenta: El premia al disfras mas divertido lo ganaron Mas y Menos por sus divertidos disfrases de sal y pimienta

- Mas y Menos subieron por su trofeo y todos les aplaudieron

Argenta: El peremio al Disfras mas original lo gano... Starfire!

Sf: Glorioso! - Grito mientras subia por su premio

- Hericho le entrgo el trofeo

Argenta: Y Starifre podrias decirnos que eres?

Sf: Soy un Carfor rorfiano!

- Todos se quedaron con cara de Wath? y luego apaudieron

Heraldo: Y el premio a la mejor pareja disfrasad es para... Raven y Chico bestia por sus disfrases de princesa y pricipe!

- Todos les aplaudieron mientras subian por su trofeo y al llegar arriba todos gritaban Beso, beso, beso

Rv: Bueno no nos matara un beso mas o si?

Cb: Uju - Grito y despues la beso

- Despues todod comensaron a bailar

- Tres horas despues todos ya se avian ido

Cb: Viejo, esa fiesta fue increible

Cy: Booya me diverti mucho!

Sf: Fue Gloriosa la experiencia!

Rb: Bien Titanes devemos dormir ma ana tenemos que... - Fue interrumpido por Slade que aparecia derrepente en la pantalla de la sala

Sd: Que tal Robin divirtiendote con tus amigos?

Rb: Slade - Dijo furioso

Todos: Slade!

Tr: Slade? pero yo lo mate!

Rb: Si pero despues se las arreglo para volver

- Terra estaba completamente sorprendida

Sd: Les informo Titanes que tienen entre su grupo un elemto muy importante para mis planes y pronto nesesitare que me lo entreguen

Rb: No volveras allevarte a Terra!

Sd: Terra? No me interesa Terra ella no es una buena aprendiz me mato recuerdas?

Rb: Pues yo no ire contigo!

Sd: Tu? No me malentiendas Robin siempre te quise como aprendiz pero no es a ti a quien busco ahora

Cb: No te llevaras de nuevo a Raven!

Sd: No nesesito a Raven. Con trigon destruido Raven no me sirve de nada

Rb: Entoces dinos que quieres!

Sd: Pasiencia Robin todo se sabra en su momento - Dijo con su voz siniestra y desapariecia de la pantalla

- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos

Rb: Que es lo que quiere Slade?

Cy: Calma no lo sabremos con gritos mejor vamos a dormir y ma ana lo averiguaremos

Sf: Tiene razon Robin devemos descansar - Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Robin

Rb: Esta bien Star

Tr: Bueno entoces hasta ma ana

Cb: Buenas noches a Todos

- Todos se fueron a dormir escepto Raven que se fue con todo y su bestido a la asotea a mirar el cielo

- En la asotea de la torre T -

- Chico bestia siguio a Raven y se sento a su lado

Cb: Que haces aqui?

Rv: No puedo dormir

Cb: Yo tampoco con tantas cosas que pasaron hoy

Rv: Garfield?

Cb: Que pasa? - Pregunto mientras la abrasaba

Rv: Esta fue la mejor noche de Toda mi vida y fue gracias a ti

Cb: La mia tambien y solo fue asi por que tu estabas ahi - Dijo sonrriendo - Sin ti me moriria

Rv: Me lo juras?

Cb: Si

- Raven sonrrio, serro los ojos y suspiro

Rv: Te amo

Cb: Yo a ti Raven

Rv: Vamos a dormir?

Cb: Vamos

- En la avitacion de Raven -

Cb: Bueno me boy

Rv: Espera no te vallas!

- Chico bestia volteo hacia ella

Rv: Te quedas conmigo esta noche?

Cb: Mmmmmm me parece aver escuchado eso antes no?

Rv: Si

Cb: Lo dijo un chico verde muy bien parecido y guapo verdad?

Rv: O si claro que si - Dijo sonrriendo

Cb: Me encantaria quedarme a tu lado

- Raven lo abraso

Cb: En la cama de arriba?

Rv: Aqui no hay cama de arriba solo es una cama

Cb: Pues mejor!

- Se recostaron en la cama y se abrasaron fuertemente luego se besaron con amor hasta quedarse dormidos

Continuara...

Bueno aqui termina este capitulo y como hoy es vernes de dos por uno despues de almorsar escribire el otro y lo subire entes de la noche o almenos lo intentare jajaja

A y porfa quero hacerles una consulta ciudadana:

Queren o no quieren que aya Lemon en este fic?

Ya durmieron juntos 2 noche pero no han hecho nada y no se si poner Lemon o no asi que porfis ayudenme a decidir

Dejen sus comentarios diciendo si quieren o no quieren que aya Lemon

Despues contare los botos y de acuerdo a ellos seguire el fic

La votacion se abre hoy y termina el lunes en la ma ana

El capitulo que escribire al rato no va tener lemon pero ya el que escriba el lunes dependera de ustedes

HAY ME DICEN

A y amiga Valepuki tratare por ti y solo por ti y tus firmas de subir un poco mas rapido y mas largos ok?  
pero te recuerdo que descanso los fines de semana hoy subo seguidito otro cap pero el fin de semana no hasta el lunes sigue dejando reviews que me animan a continuar!

me boy cuidense bye bye

al rato subo otro capitulo bye bye

Hay que despedida tan larga no?


	11. Hermanos

Capitulo 10 *Los dos hermanos*

- Al dia siguente en la Torre T

- Raven abrio los ojos y frente a ella se encontraba Chico bestia durmiendo tranquilamente lo cual le parecio hermoso

Rv: Buenos dias - Dijo sonrriendo

- Pero el chico verde no reaccionaba estaba profundamente dormido y no escuchaba Nada!

Rv: Mmmm Bueno de todos modos devo ir a cambiarme

- Se levanto y tomo su capa y su leotardo abrio en silecio la puerta y fue al ba o a cambiarse por que sin darse cuenta avia dormido con el enorme Vestido

- Se ba o y se bistio y des es regreso a su cuarto

- Chico bestia aun seguia dormido asi que comenso a guardar sus cosas

- Tomo el los dos bestidos que avia usado y el trofeo que ganaron juntos y lo guardo con la moneda el pollo gigante y las fotos de Tokio todo en el mismo armario

- Despues se recosto nuevamente junto a Chico bestia lo mas suabe que pudo pero aun asi sus movimientos lo despertaron

Cb: Buenos dias hermosa - Dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos

- Raven le sonrrio y lo abraso

Rv: Y bien? que haremos hoy?

Cb: Pues yo tenia en mente... - Decia cuando fue interrumpido por la alarma que sonaba y los focos rojos que ensendian una y otra vez

Rv: Parece que tendra que ser despues de salvar la ciudad

Cb: Me esperaras?

Rv: Solo si tu me esperas a mi

Cb: Echo! - Dijo y despues la beso y ambos salieron corriendo hacia la sala

- En la sala -

Cb: Que pasa viejo?

Rb: Slade

Cy: Que Slade nunca duerme?

Rb: Titanes vamos!

- Todos salieron hacia la ciudad donde Slade y sus robots destruian todo

- Al llegar a la ciudad Slade ya los estaba esperando y no estaba solo

Rb: Titanes al ataque!

- Robin se fue directo a pelear con Slade y le lansaba golpes y patadas pero Slade las esquibo y lo golpeo con fuerza

- Chico bestia se tranformo en un toro y comenso a embestir a todos los robots que pudo

- Cyborg disparo con su ca on sonico

- Starfire lanzaba energia verde de sus ojos y manos

- Raven levanto un camion y aplasto a los robots

- Terra lanzo una lluvia de piedras

- Y Damy congelo a algunos con su aliento congelante y despues creo fuego con sus mano y fundio a unos 6 robots loq ue dejo una cortina de humo

- Derrepente de entre la cortina de humo aparecio un muchacho muy parecido a Damy y la golpeo con fuerza

- El era alto delgado y con el cuerpo bien formado de cabello negro y piel morena clara bestido con unas botas tipo militar negras y un pantalon de mesclilla negra una camisa negra con azul oscuro y guantes como de motociclista

- Lentamente se aserco caminando a Damy que estaba tratando de lebantarse del fuerte golpe

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte hermanita - Dijo el muchacho con una voz siniestra

Damy: Derek! - Dijo sorprendia

Derek: Si soy yo ese hermano que dejaste en plena lucha recuerdas?

Damy: No! - Grito mientras escapaba volando - Dejame en paz!

Derek: Hermanita, hermanita siempre uyendo verdad? - Dijo y se elevo en el aire para perseguirla

Damy: Como me encontraste?

Derek: Buscando

Damy: Y estas con Slade?

Derek: Digamos que si

- Robin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

Rb: Starfire Damy nesesita ayuda

Sf: Boy en camino!

- Starfire volo para ayudar a Damy

- Le lanzo un rayo de energia verde en la espalda a Derek

Sf: Deja a mi amiga en paz! - Dijo furiosa

Derek: Tu amiga? Pues tu amiga es mi hermana asi que yo tengo prioridad

- Levanto la mano y apunto hacia Starfire y le lanzo una descarga electrica

- Starfire cayo al suelo desde lo alto y se golpeo muy fuerte contra el suelo

Damy: Starfire!

Derek: Uy pobresita

Damy: Tu ere una maldita y despreciable cucaracha! - Grito extremadamente furiosa

- El sielo se obscurecio comensaron a caer rayos alrededor de ella el viento soplaba muy fuerte

- Detrs de Derek comendo a formarse un tornado que cada vez se hacia ls fuerte y mas grande y del cielo bajaron otros dos tornados enormes y poderos Derek quedo completamente rodeado

- El aire era incleiblemente fuerte y caian rayos por doquier los titanes casi no podian sostenerse al igueal que Slade y los robots de ya avian sido absorbidos por los tornados

- Damy y Derek corrieron el uno hacia el otro directo enmedio de los tres tornados y el impacto causo una gran sacudida a la tierra

- Ambos volaron entre los tornados mientras se goleaban entre ellos y contra los edificios

- Damy se dio cuneta del desastre que estaba provocando sus poderes y le lanzo su aliento somnifero a Derek lo durmio y despues regreso el clima a la normalidad

- Toda la ciudad avia quedado destrosada y los jovenes titanes un pococ maltratados por los tornados

Damy: Lo siento, lo siento mucho amigos perdonenme porfavor

- Robin se aserco a ella y la baraso

Rb: Calmate aun somos tus amigos solo queremos entender

Damy: Vamos a la torre les explicare - Dijo con trstesa

Sd: No podran escapar! A ellos - Grito pero proto se quedo sorprendido al ver que todod sus robots avian sido destruidos por los tornados y Derek estaba inconciente

Damy: Lo siento Slade se acabo

Sd: O por el contrario mi ni a apenas esta comensando - Dijo y lanzo una bomba de humo y desaparecio junto con Derek

- En la torre T -

Rb: Ahora Damy confia en nosotros cuentanos que pasa

Sf: Quen es Derek y por que dice ser tu hermano?

Damy: Por que lo es - Dijo bajando la miarada

Rb: Pero como?

Damy: Cuando yo naci no fui hija unica de hecho tuve un hermano gemelo, Derek. nuestros padre tenian nuestra misma habilidad y nos la heredaron

- Derek era identico a mi solo que el era hombre y yo mujer

Cb: Si son gemelos quiere decir que son iguales mismo poderes y misma fuerza?

Damy: No, yo soy mas fuerte

Cy: Y si son hermanos por que se odian?

Damy: Cuando nacimos dijeron que seriamos iguales pero con el tiempo yo siempre fuy mas fuerte, mas rapida y mejor

- Derek no podia soportarlo

- Despues mi padre comenso a llenarle la cabesa a Derek con ideas de dominar al mundo con su fuersa mientras que a mi mi madre siempre me dijo que usara mis poderes para el bien

- Mi padre no nacio con poderes mi madre se los avia otorgado como yo lo ise con Chico bestia recuerdan?

- Mi madre estaba tan enamorada que no se dio cuenta que mi padre no era una buena persona

- Un dia mi padre trato de apoderarse del mundo y mi madre lo impidio pero le avia dado tantos poderes que no pudo derrotarlo y se mataron uno al otro

- Derek queria que juntos nos apoderaramos del mundo como queria mi padre pero yo me negue

- Furioso trato de matarme pero como les dije yo soy mas fuerte... y lo derrote

- Todavia lo recuerdo gritandome:

Derek: Matame Matame!

- Pero no pude. Yo no seria capaz de quitar una vida y por eso el dice que soy... debil

Rv: Respetar la vida no es devilidad es una virtud

Damy: Para el no

- Yo decidi alejarme de el y solo aparecer cuando estubiera haciendole da o a alguien

- Muchas veces frustre sus planes y eso haccia crecer mas su odio asia mi

- Comenso a buscarme para matarme y ser el mas poderoso del universo pero yo no queria pelear asi que me escondi aqui en Jump city - Luego los conosi a ustedes y ya saben el resto

Rb: Pero por que Derek esta trabajando para Slade?

Damy: Me a estado buscando por todas partes para destruirme y apoderarse del mundo

- Asi que supongo que al saber que estaba con los titanes se unio a Slade para saber donde estaba

Rb: Y por que Slade te nesesita a ti?

Damy: Por que mientras yo siga viva podre detener a Derek pero si yo muero nada ni nadie podra detenerlo

Tr: No dejaremos que Slade te aga da o ni nadie!

Damy: Les agradesco mucho pero no pueden hacer nada la unica que puede soy yo

- El es muy poderoso y solo yo puedo matarlo si ustedes pelean los matara

- Yo devo ir y matarnos el uno al otro como lo hicieron mis padres - Dijo la chica de cabello negro mientras se levantaba para ir a enfrentar a su hermano

Rb: No, no dejaremos que mueras

Sf: Te queremos

Cb: No permitiremos que te pase nada

Cy: Te protegeremos

Tr: Cueste lo que cueste

Rv: Derrotaremos a Derek

Damy: Como llegue a tener amigos tan maravillosos? - Pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

Rb: Lo que sea que venga lo enfrentaremos... Juntos - Dijo y estiro su mano alaire

Sf: Juntos - Dijo y puso su mano sobre la de Robin

Cb: Juntos - Dijo mientras ponia tambien su mano

Rv: Juntos - Dijo sonrriendo y puso su mano tambien

Cy: Juntos - Puso tambien su mano

Tr: Juntos - Puso su mano ensima de las de sus compa eros

Damy: Juntos - Dijo sonrriendo y puso tambien su mano

Todos: Juntos - Dijeron todos al unisono

Valepuki: Diaculpame por hacerlo tan corto se que prometi capitulos mas largos pero es que este es el capitulo sobre los hermanos y el que sigue es sobre el cumple de Chico bestia asi que no podia combinar uno con otro y tube que hacer 2 capitulos aunque sean cortitos Te prometo que despues de el cumplea os de Chico bestia boy a hacer el capitulo * Navidad * y ese si va a estar bien largo lo prometo

Bueno me boy dejen reviews y como ya dije este cap es corto y el del cumple de chico bestia igual es un poco corto

Pero despues hare el cap. *Navidad* y ese si va a ser bien largo

les perometo que vale la pena esperar por que el cap *Navidad* va a estar bien bueno

bien yo me retiro y nos vemos hasta el lunes bye bye 


	12. El cumpleaños de Chico bestia

Capitulo 11

* El cumplea os del Chico bestia*

- An pasado dos dias desde que Derek y Slade intentaron matar a Damy y por alguna extra a razon no volvieron a atacar

- Los jovenes titanes se preparan para un cumplea os muy importante aunque esten un poco preocupados de que regrese Slade junto con Derek

Damy: Rapido escondanse todos ahi llega junto con Raven

- Todos se escondieron muy bien y apagaron la luz

Cb: Raven por que esta tan oscuro aqui?

Rv: No lo se tal vez se quemo un fusible

Cb: Boy a ensender la luz

- Tic - Se escucho el sonido delapagador y todos brincaron sobre Chico bestia gritando: Sorpresa!

Rv: Feliz cumplea os amor

Cb: Gracias Raven te amo

Cy: Y nosotros que? tambien ayudamos con la fiesta

Cb: WUJUUU FIESTA! Gracias amigos! (Andan muy enfiestados verdad?)

Rb: Bueno lo primero es...

Cy: Los regalos!

Kf: Bueno yo te traje un nuevo videojuego!

Cb: Gracias esta increible! - Dijo mientras miraba la nueva y remasterisada esicion de monos espaciales (Eso lo invente yo jaja)

Kf: No me agradescas solo a mi Jinx pago la mitad - Dijo apuntando a la Chica de cabello rosa que se encontraba a su lado

Cb: Gracias Jinx - Dijo con una gran sonrrisa - Y si no les molesta que pregunte... Que no ustedes estaban peleados?

Kf: Bueno ammm... si

Jinx: Pero nos dimos cuenta que no podemos estar uno sin el otro

Kf: Es como un... amor apache jaja

Cb: Bien por ustedes

Cy: Bueno, basta de cursilerias que entre Abeja y yo te compramos... Esto...

- Cyborg destapo una enorme pantalla

Bee: Una pantallota para que puedas ver choque de planetas en tu cuarto!

Cb: Genial! Gracias viejo!

Rb: Yo te compre esta historieta de coleccion!

Cb: Viejo, como supiste que es la que me falta?

Rb: Bueno Rraven me lo dijo

Cb: Gracias!

Sf: Y yo te entrego un freristruck el instrumento tamaraniano

Cb: Waw gracias estar esta... ammm... genial

Mas y Menos: Se or bestia, Se or bestia nosotros le tragimos un mu eco de choque de planetas coleccionable - Dijeron los gemelos

Cb: Esta genial gracias chicos

Terra: Yo te hices esto con mis poderes - Dijo mientras le entregaba una escultura de piedra de Chico bestia en pose de batalla

Cb: Waw Terra te lusiste gracias

Aqualad: Yo te traje unas pesas aver si algun dia y con entrenamiento me logras ganar ya que soy el mejor

Cb: Si como no sigue so ando pero gracias

Damy: Bien yo tecompre unas botas nuevas como a ti te gustan con pisadas de animales jaja

Cb: Gracias

- Raven se aserco con cara de celos

Rv: Bueno tal vez el mio no es tam bueno pero toma - Dijo y le entrego una caja

- Chico bestia la abrio y era un marco con una foto de ellos besandose

Cb: Raven es...

Rv: Feo? una baratija?

Cb: Lo mas bello que me han dado en toda mi vida

- Raven se quedo muda al oir esto

Cb: Gracias dijo mientras la barasaba y despues la beso con amor

Cy: Bueno vamos a cenar!

- Todos cenaron y despues de la cena partieron el enorme paste que hiso Cyborg y luego comensaron a echar relajo

- Damy estaba imitando a Robin con su poder trasformarse en cualquiera

Damy: Titanes al ataque! - Dijo aun convertida en Robin

- Todos rieron hasta Robin

- Despues Damy tomo su forma original

Damy: Ahora vengo boy por algo a mi cuarto

- Despues se fue a su cuarto y tomo su sepillo y sepillo su cabello ya que era largo se le enredaba mucho

- Mientras tanto Terra fue al ba o y los demas se quedaron en la sala

- Cuando Terra salio de ba o vio a Chico bestia que se dirjia a la sala y lo detubo

Tr: Espera nesesito hablar contigo

- Conmigo?

Tr: Si contigo

- No te equibocas yo no soy...

Tr: Para mi ya lo se que no eres para mi pero aun asi no puedo evitar amarte y no se como puedes cambiarme por Rven despues de todo lo que vivimos juntos que acaso ya no recuerdas esa noche en el parque de diversiones?

- Mira lo que trato de decirte es que yo no soy... - Dijo el chico verde muy nervioso

Tr: Porfavor recuerda ivas a besarme! - Dijo mientras le plantaba un beso tan rapido que no pudo quitarse

- Todo estaba en silecio y el Chico verde tenia los ojos como platos

- Despues de unos segundos se separo

Tr: Que me dices? aun me amas?

- Lo que eh estado tratando de decir es que yo no soy Chico bestia!

Tr: Queee?

Damy: Soy Damy - Dijo mientras tomaba su forma normal

Tr: Tu tu no puedes ser Damy no no y no

Damy: A no puedo?

Tr: No por que si eres tu singnifica que bese... a UNA MUJER! QUE ASCO!

Damy: Oyeme ni que estubieras tan buena!

Tr: Oye!

Damy: Tu empesaste

Tr: Y que demonios asias trnsformada en Chico bestia?

Damy: Es que ya avia imitado a Robin y todos se rieron y pues me parecio Chistoso que volviera de mi cuarto imitando a Chico bestia para que rieran un poco mas

Tr: Aaaa

Damy: Ademas no es mi culpa tu te lansaste a violarme!

Tr: Que? si solo te di un beso ademas se supone que estaba besando a Chico bestia!

Cb: A mi? - Dijo mientras aparecia de quien sabe donde

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gritaron las dos chicas

Cb: De que estan ablando?

Tr: De nada - Dijo mientras corria unyendo del lugar

Cb: Dime que paso aqui - Diijo mirando a Damy

Damy: Emmm... Mira un tofu gigante

Cb: Estas loca si crees que caere en eso

Damy: Diablos!

Cb: Bueno ahora dime

Damy: Bueno si en eso no en esto si que caeras! - Dijo mientras lo enoujaba

- Chico bestia cayo pero literalmete al suelo

- Se levanto sabandose la espalda por la caida

Cb: Me las pagaras!

- Mientras tanto en la sala -

- Los titanes Este ya se ivan y despues de despedirlos a todos cada quien se fue a dormir

- Y como ya era de costumbre Raven y Chico bestia durmieron juntos y abrasaditos

- En un cuarto oscuro -

Sd: Mientras lo titanes se divierten y pierden el tiempo nosotros mi querido aprendis entrenaremos

Derek: Y recorreremos el mundo entero si es nesesario en busca de una habilidad que me permita matar a Damy de una vez por todas

- Derek sonrrio con una sonrrisa siniestra en la oscuridad mientras Slade tenia esa mirada malvada que da escalofrios

Continuara...

Hay este fue el capitulo mas corto que escibi me doy berguensa jaja

lo que pasa es que como les comente *hermanos* y *el cumple de Chico bestia* eran un capitulo que decidi dividirlo en dos para no mesclar temas

Espero que les aya gustado este cap y les prometo que vale la pena la espera por que le cap *Navidad* largo y bien chistoso jaja

Y ya los demas capitulos son puros largos ya no hay mas cortitos ok esperenlos

A y quiero comentarles que sospecho que me stoy obsesionando con esta historia tanto que ya no quiero darle final quiero que siga y siga y siga jajaja toy loka verdad? jajaja

Bueno me boy cuidense mucho y dejen reviews

A y porfa enten a mi pagina : http : /www. palimpalem. com/8/Jovenes_Titanes/

Y para blackrose2797 en el cap *Navidad* habra una pedasito de Jinx y Kid flash espesialmente por ti jaja hay lo lees y me dices si te gusto ma ana lo subo en la tarde

bueno ahora si me boy cuidente bye bye


	13. Navidad

Capitulo 12 *Navidad*

- Han pasado tres meses desde el cumplea os de Chico bestia y desde que Slade y Derek desaparecieron

- Los titanes ya no se han preocupado por Derek ultimamente y organisaron una fiesta navide a unos dias antes de navidad (Que enfiestados andan verdad?)

- El dia 23 de diciembre seria la fiesta ya que el 25 cada quen la pasaria con sus amigos y en su torre

- Robin uso el comunicador para enviar mensajes de invitacion a los Titanes este y tambien les informo que se abria un intercambio de regalos y les puso en el mensaje a quien les tocaria regalarle

- El mensaje decia:

Los jovenes titanes te invitamos a una fiesta navide a en nuestra torre el dia 23 de diciembre

Habra un intercambio de regalos y si deseas participar te informo que el titan al que le regalaras sera:

- Y el intercambio quedo asi:

Robin le regala a Abeja

Abeja le regala a Mas

Mas le regala a Veloz

Veloz le regala a Terra

Terra le regala a Cyborg

Cyborg le regala a Menos

Menos le regala a Starfire

Starfire le regala a Chico bestia

Chico bestia le regala a Damy

Damy le regala a Raven

Raven le regala a Aqualad

Aqualad le regala a Kid flash

y Kid flash le regala a Jinx

- Todos estubieron de acuerdo y el dia de la fiesta todos llevaron sus regalos

- Todos estaban divertidos senando y combersando

Cb: Creo que ya es hora de los regalos!

Sf: Si amigo bestia ya debemos hacer el intercambio de obsequios porfavor

Rb: Yo comensare - Dijo el pelinegro y se levanto a buscar su regalo

- Lo tomo y se lo entrego a Abeja

- Abeja lo abrio y eran unos accesorios para el cabello

Bee: Muchas gracias, ahora sigo yo

- Abeja le entrego su regalo a Mas

- El ni o estaba feliz, lo abrio rapidamente y se alegro mucho al ver n elicoptero a control remoto

Mas: Increible gracias! se lo mostrare a menos!

- Despues de mostrarle su regalo a su gemelo se aserco a Veloz

Mas: Aqui tiene se or - Dijo entregandole un nuevo arco

Veloz: Gracias peque o

- Velos se aserco a Terra a quien apenas estaba conosiendo pero encontraba muy bella y le entrego un bello bestido azul

Tr: Gracias - Dijo sonrrojandose

Veloz: Combina con tus bellos ojos azules

- Ambos se sonrrieron y se sonrrojaron (Uy se gustan jaja)

- Terra le entrego a Cyborg unas erramientas

Tr: Para quue agas tus reparaciones

Cy: Gracias por algo eres mi rompe piedras favorita!

- Cyborg se aserco a Menos y le entrego un elicoptero de control remoto

Cy: Abeja y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para regalarles los gemelos

Menos: O gracias se or Cyborg asi podremos hacer carreras de elicopteros

- Menos le entrego a Starfire un delantal y un gorro de chef

Menos: Me dijeron que le gusta la cosina se orita Starfire asi que esto sera ideal para usted

Sf: Te agradesco peque ito

- Starfire se aserco a Chico bestia y le entrego su regalo que era una caja de tofu

Cb: Gracias Star ahora tengo para comer toda la semana

- Chico bestian le entrego a Damy unos guates negros con fucsia

Damy: Chico bestia estan increibles muchas gracias!

Cb: Sabia que te gustarian por que toda tu ropa es de ese color jaja

Damy: Son perfectos!

- Damy se aserco a Raven y le dio una esculrura de un cuervo

Damy: Para que decores tu cuarto

Rv: Gracias

- Raven se aserco a Aqualad y le entrego un gorro de santa (Jejeje ya saben que Raven no es de regalar cosas jaja)

Aqualad: Ammm gracias?

Rv: De nada - Dijo con su monotona voz

- Aqualad le entrego a Kid Flash unas nuevas botas ya que las de el se desgastaban mucho de tanto correr

- y Kid flash se aserco a Jinx y le entrego una peque a cajita

- Jinx la abrio y sonrrio al ver que dentro avia un pulso color rosa con un 3 dijes de corazon que dician Jinx y Kid flash

Kf: Te gusto?

- Jinx no respondio nada solo lo abraso y lo beso

- Despues de un rato mas de divercion la fiesta avia terminado y cada quien se fue a su Torre

- En la torre Este -

- Jinx y Kid flash estaba sentados en el techo tomados de la mano

Kf: Jinx ase tiempo que quiero decirte que te... te amo y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia

- Jinx estaba sorprendida y se quedo muda por un segundo

Jinx: Ya no imagino mi vida sin ti a mi lado... Te amo - Dijo mirandolo fijamente a los ojos

- Lentamente se fueron asercando hasta que sus labios estubieron juntos y se besaron con amor

- En la Torre T -

- Starfire y Robin aun estaban el la sala

- Robin abraso a Starfire y la beso en la frente ya que se abia quedado dormida en su hombro

- Starfire entreabrio los ojos y beso a Robin en los labios y le susurro

Sf: Robin quiero dormir contigo esta noche

Rb: En mi habitacion?

Sf: Si

Rb: Esta bien vamos

- Starfire sabia que era mas fuerte y cargo a Robin en sus brasos

Rb: Starfire que haces?

Sf: Te llevo a la avitacion - Dijo sonrriente

- Lo cargo hast su cuerto y se recostaron en le cama y se basaron

- Despues se abrasaron y se miraron hasta quedar dormidos

(Que cursi estoy verdad? pues sepan que seguire asi de cursi jajaja)

- Los dias pasaron y por fin el 25 de diciembre llego y los titanes estaban en su torre festejando la navidad

- Bajo el arbol se encontraba un regalo que decia: De: Santa Para: Chico bestia como cada a o junto con los de los demas titanes

- Chico bestia espero con ansias hasta las 12 y abrio el regalo, Dentro abia un juego de edicion limitada

- Chico bestia se alegro mucho al verlo pero...

Cb: Robin estoy seguro de que es otro dia vi este juego en la bolsa de compras de Star que era tranparente

Rb: Que? - Pregunto sorprendido - No se de que estas hablando

Cb: Robin dime la verdad

- Robin suspiro y dijo:

Rb: Bueno Chico bestia nosotros juntamos nuetro dinero y te compramos este juego... pero no queriamos que deharas de creer en santa

Cb: Queee!

Rv: Lo siento amor me parecia muy tierno que aun creyeras en santa asi que decidimos que era una mentira piadosa

Cb: No puedo creerlo! Es decir que Santa no existe?

Cy: Pues no...

Cb: Entonces no abras mas Santa?

Sf: O amigo bestia lo sentimos pero ve el lado bueno ahora ya no solo recibiras un regalo de Santa recibiras un regalo de cada uno de nosotros el proximo ano!

Cb: Enserio?

Damy: Claro Chico bestia!

Cb: Genial gracias amigos!

- En ese momento aparecio Abeja y los demas titanes Este en la pantalla

Bee: Hola Titanes como estan pasando la navidad?

Cy: Despues de que Chico bestia se entero des secreto de Santa estabamos apinto de abrir los regalos - Dijo el Choc metalico con su sombrero de santa

Bee: Secreto de Santa?

Cy: Luego te explico amor

Bee: Bueno los titanes Este queremos desearles

Mas y Menos: Una feliz navidad

- Y un prospero a o nuevo! - Dijeron todos al unisono y despues se apago la pantalla

Cy: Bueno ya que todos conosemos el secreto de Santa abramos los regalos que "Santa" - Dijo asiendo comillas con los dedos - Nos trajo

Cb: Muy bien yo traere el tuyo Cyborg - Dijo mietras se transformaba en un reno y corria hacia el arbol

Nota de la autora: Quero aclarar que como los titanes querian que Chico bestia siguera creyendo en Santa hiciero coperacha para el videojuego y todos sabian que habia dentro de la caja menos el ok? pues asi es con los otros regalos con el de Cyborg solo el y Chico bestia que creia que santa lo trajo no saben que hay adentro por que los demas hicieron coperacha y lo compraron y asi es con todos los demas ok ?  
En conclucion solo es titan al que pertenece el regalo no sabe que hay dentro todos los demas si saben ya que ellos pagaron juntos por ello (Una explicasion muy larga)

- En que estaba? A si ya me acorde...

- Chico bestia trajo el regalo de Cyborg y se lo entrego

- Cyborg lo abrio y era unos Rines palteados con azul para el auto T

Cy: Son geniales gracias!

- Cyborg Camino y quito una sabana que tababa un mueble antiguo de madera muy bello que se notaba que era una antiguedad

Cy: Y esto es para Raven - Dijo destapandolo

- Raven se quedo con lo ojos como platos

Cy: Es una antiguedad!

Autora: Cyborg eso ya lo dije yo!

Cy: Si pero yo lo quiero volver a decir!

Autora: Mmmmmm

- Bueno como les decia Raven estaba muy feliz

Rv: Es perfecto! - Dijo sonrriendo

Cy: Es para que guades tus libros

Rv: Muchas gracias amigos me servira mucho para mis libros

- Raven se aserco y tomo de debajo del arbol un regalo y se lo dio a Starfire

Rv: Este es para ti Starfire

Sf: O Raven que emosion mi primer regalo ya no secreto de santa!

- Starfire lo abrio y era un prosesador de alimentos

Sf: Gracias amigos comensare a cosinar en este momento!

- Starfire se aserco a Robin y le entrego unas pesas

Sf: Sambemos lo mucho que te gusta entrenar y tu regalo son estas pesas!

Rb: Waw gracias amigos

Sf: Y mi regalo personal para ti es esta plantita que los terricolas usan como pretexto para besarse asi que...

- Starfire puso el muerdago sobre ella y Robbin y paro la trompita esperando un beso

- Robin se puso muy nervioso por estar enfrente de todos

Rb: Ammm Star yo... ammm

- Starfire no lo dejo abalr y lo beso

Cb: Ese si que es un buen regalo!

Rv: Mmmmm tienes razon yo tambien quiero uno - Dijo mirando a Chico bestia

- Chico bestia sonrrio y mobio las sejas

Cb: Ven conejita gotica!

- Raven abraso a Chico bestia y lo beso

- Robin se aserco al arbol y le entrego a Terra una caja de regalo

- Terra la abrio, era un collar con un dije de mariposa

Tr: Gracias chicos

- Chico bestia se aserco a Damy y le dio el ultimo regalo que avia debajo del arbol

- Damy lo abrio y eran unos tenisbotas negro con ficsia

Damy: Son incleibles! gracias!

Cy: Booya feliz navidad!

- La noche fue genial y fue realmente una feliz navidad

- Pero por desgracia no todo era felicidad pues en un cuarto escuro dos personas con malas intenciones planeaban su ataque

Derek: Podemos matarla ahora?

Sd: Pasiencia mi aprendiz pronto atacaremos y morira ella y tambien los titanes - Dijo con su mirada siniestra

Derek: Espero que sea muy pronto

Sd: Con tus nuevos poderes los venseremos sin duda

- Derek sonrio malignamente.

Bueno este fue el cap Navidad creo que no fue muy muy largo pero me esforse jaja

Que pasara en el proximo capitulo? mmmm ya lo veran

Las cosas se van a poner emocionates

Espero que les este gustando mi fic

Dejen reviews!

Me boy Adios


	14. La batalla final

Cpaitulo 13 *La batalla final*

- Era un dia normal y los Jovenes titanes estaba comiendo pizza en su lugar de siempre

Cb: Vamos Raven!

Rv: Dejame en paz Chico bestia!

Cb: No me dare por vensido hasta que me des un beso o minimo una sonrrisa

Rv: Que seas mi novio no significa que me veras siempre alegre

Cb: Porfavor Raven!

Cy: Sera mejor que la dejes en paz o va a golpearte

Cb: No, no descansare hasta ver su hermosa sonrrisa

Damy: Cyborg tiene razon Chico bestia mejor dejala en paz

Tr: Bueno tenemos un asunto mas importate

Cy: Si, quien se quedara con el ultimo pedaso de pizza?

Rb: Yo quiero el ultimo pedaso!

Sf: Yo lo consumire con mostasa!

Tr: O no chicos la pizza es mia

- Deprono un rayo de energia negra los golpeo e iso explotar la pizzeria y dejo una nube de humo

Derek: No podran comer si estan muertos! - Dijo apareciendo de entre el humo

Damy: Derek!

Derek: El mismo pero mas fuerte - Dijo con una sonrrisa maligna

Rb: Titanes ataquen!

- Robin se corrio y lanzo una patada a Derek pero fue detenido por Slade

Rb: Slade!

Sd: Asi es Robin regrese pero esta vez para matarlos definitivamente!

- PAW! Le lanzo un golpe fuerte a la cara

- Robin saco su baston de metal y peleo con Slade

- Mientras tanto Damy se elevo en el aire y Derek la siguio y le lanzo un rayo de energia negra

- Damy cayo al suelo

Damy: Derek detente no quiero pelear contigo!

Derek: Pero si a ti te encanta la pelea no hermanita? -Dijo mientras levantaba una roca y la tiro sobre ella

- Unos segundos antes de que la aplastara Terra la detubo con sus poderes y la lanzo lejos

Damy: Gracias

Tr: Me lo agradeseras despues

Derek: Bien mientras mas Titanes para matar mejor

- Chico bestia se tranformo en un toro y embistio a Derek

Cb: Pues si quieres mas te daremos mas

Rv: Azarath Mitreon Zinthos! - Dijo mientras levantab un auto y lo avento sobre Derek

- Derek levando el auto con una mano y lo tiro de buelta sobre ellos

- Starfire llego volando, lo atrapo y lo tiro lejos

Sf: Eres hermano de nuestra amiga y no queremos lastimarte!

Derek: Pero yo a ustedes si! - Grito mientras les dava a todos un choque electrico

Damy: Tu no tenias ese poder - Dijo sorpendida

Derek: Te dije que me avia hecho mas fuerte hermanita

- Cyborg le disparo por la espalda con su ca on sonico

- A Derek no le iso ningun da o y solo lo enfuresio mas

- Derek se volteo, estiro su braso, abrio la palma de su mano y lanzo hielos con punta hacia Cyborg

- Cyborg logro esquibar la mayoria pero uno lo golpeo en un braso haciendole muchos da os

- Mientras tanto Robin peleaba con Slade golpe tras golpe ambos se agotaban mas

Rb: No te dejare ganar Slade - Dijo sesando de cansancio

Sd: Pero Robin no te das cuenta? Ustedes ya perdieron

Rb: A que te refieres Slade?

Sd: Cuando mi nuevo aprendiz se canse de juagr con tus amigos los matara!

Rb: Nooo! - Grito mientras corria hacia el para golpearlo

- Mientrastanto Derek golpeaba a Damy

Damy: Somos hermanos no deveriamos pelear! - Dijo mientras esqubaba los golpes

Derek: Si fueras mi hermana estarias de mi lado

Damy: Nustros poderes no son para matar son para ayudar!

- Raven levanto un poste y lo golpeo a Derek

Derek: Ustedes solo son estorbos! - Grito mientras lansaba una bola de energia negra hacia Raven

- Raven estaba apunto de ser golpeada

Cb: Raven cuidado! - Grito mientras se ponia frente a ella recibiendo el golpe en su lugar

- Chico bestia callo al suelo casi inconsiente

Tr: Chico bestia!

Sf: No!

Damy: Chico bestia!

- Raven se aserco al el y se tiro a su lado en el suelo

- Chico bestia estaba sangrando y estaba muy mal herido

Rv: Chico bestia por que! Por que sacrificaste tu vida protejiendome?

- Chico bestia bolteo lentamente hacia ella

Cb: Por que te amo - Dijo con voz baja - Y no soportaria verte sufrir

Rv: Pero tu... sacrificaste tu vida... Yo no lo valgo Chico bestia - Dijo dejando caer unas lagrimas - Siempre te trato mal

Cb: Pero asi erer tu y asi te amo - Dijo con una bella sonrrisa

Rv: Resiste!

- Terra y Starfire se asercaron con lagrimas en los ojos

Sf: Chico bestia porfavor resiste!

Tr: Solo un poco mas

- Chico bestia serro los ojos

Rv: Chico bestia! Respondeme! - Dijo sin poder contener el llanto

Cb: Raven no llores porfavor - Dijo casi susurrando - Me gusta mas cuando veo tu bella sonrrisa

Rv: Tu me prometiste que estarias conmigo para siempre Poravor no me dejes sola!

Cb: Disculpame por no poder protejerte - No pudo soportar mas y serro los ojos

Rv: Noooo!

- Robin se dio cuenta de lo susedido y comenso a tirar bombas de humo

Rb: Titanes vamonos!

- Cyborg cargo a Chico bestia

Cy: Te pondras bien Bestita

- Damy estaba furiosa y con lagrimas en los ojos

Derek: Tanto drama por esa cosa verde?

Damy: Como te atreves! - Grito mientras las nubes comensaban a nublar el cielo

- Los demas titanes se perdieron en el humo escepto Robin que esperaba a Damy

Rb: Vamos Damy!

Damy: Nooo! Voy a matarlo!

Derek: Cuando quieras hermanita

Rb: No te nesesitamos para curar a Chico bestia!

- Las nubes comensaron a dispersarse y Damy recobro la razon

- Aunque estaba furiosa se contubo y entro en la nube de humo

Sd: No los dejes escapar!

- Derek comenso a tirar bolas de fuego pero era tarde los titanes se avian ido

Sd: No te preocupes aprendiz les aremos una bisita en la torre

- En el hospital de la torre T -

Rv: Porfavor Damy dime que puedes remediarlo!

Damy: Lo intentare pero es una herida muy profunda

Tr: Y por que no lo hisiste tu Raven?

Rv: Mis poderes no pueden curar una herida tan grande

- Damy puso sus manos sobre Chico bestia

Damy: Aaa - Se quejo mientras curaba a Chico bestia pasando su herida en ella

- Damy lo curo y quedo agotada

Cy: Te pasate su herida?

Damy: Si, cuando la herida es muy grande no puedo solo curarla devo pasarla a mi cuerpo para que el pueda sobrevivir

Rb: Pero ahora tu estas sangrando

Damy: No importa yo me curo rapido con mi habilidad de regeneracion, Pero Chico bestia pudo aver muerto

Sf: Entonces estaras bien?

Damy: Si

- Chico bestia comenso a abrir los ojos lentamente

Rv: Chico bestia?

Cb: Raven

Rv: Crei que te perderia! - Dijo mientras lo abrasaba fuertemente

Tr: Bueno y almenos copiaste las nuevas habilidades de tu hermanito?

Damy: No puedo, entre hermanos no podemos copiar habilidades

Cy: Bueno almenos tampoco el podra copiar las tuyas verdad

Damy: Asi es

Sf: Pero lo malo es que no sabemos que nuevos poderes trajo consigo

Rb: Y con Slade dirijiendolo es aun peor

Cb: Ese Slade ya me tiene harto

Rb: O no!

Sf: Que susede?

Rb: Slade con Derek de su lado podra tener tamtan habilidades como quiera

Damy: Derek puede conseder habilidades igual que yo

Sf: Igual que tu?

Rv: Chico bestia aun tienes aliento de hielo?

Cb: Si

Rb: Eso es Damy puede darnos poderes a nosotros tambien

Tr: Entoces si Slade tendra nuevos trucos

Cy: Nosotros tambien!  



	15. La batalla final Parte 2

Capitulo 14 * La batalla final parte 2*

- Anteriormente en Los Jovenes Titanes...

Rb: Slade con Derek de su lado podra tener tamtan habilidades como quiera

Damy: Derek puede conseder habilidades igual que yo

Sf: Igual que tu?

Rv: Chico bestia aun tienes aliento de hielo?

Cb: Si

Rb: Eso es Damy puede darnos poderes a nosotros tambien

Tr: Entoces si Slade tendra nuevos trucos

Cy: Nosotros tambien!

- Y ahora la segunda parte del cap: *La batalla final*

- Los titanes se encontraban ahora descansndo y planeando como derrotar a Slade y Derek

- En la sala -

Rb: Tenemos que derrotar a Slade!

Cy: Con los poderes que Damy nos dara le patearemos el trasero

Tr: Cuando ella despierte de su descanso tomamos los poderes y atacamos!

Sf: Pero podremos derrotarlo?

Rb: Estoy seguro de que si Star!

- En la enfermeria Chico bestia comensava a despertar

Cb: Raven?

Rv: Te sientes mejor?

Cb: Si ya me siento bien pero tu... estas llorando?

Rv: Es que crei que te perderia! - Dijo dejando caer unas lagrimas

Cb: No llores estoy aqui

Rv: Lloro por que... cuando me pediste una sorrisa te la negue... Cuando me pediste un beso te lo negue... y Cuando te vi apunto de morir desee averte dado ese beso y esa sonrisa. Desee averte tratado mejor y no aver sido tan grosera

Cb: Pero raven asi eres tu y asi te amo, No importa cuan ml me trates te seguire amando tal y como eres

- Raven sonrrio y lo beso

Cb: Oye y Damy esta bien? Estaba sangrando verdad?

Rv: Si, epara salvarte ella tomo tu dolor y tus heridas en su cuerpo

Cb: Y esta bien?

Rv: Dice que se cura mas rapido de lo normal

Cb: Ve a descansar amor yo ire a ver si esta bein

Rv: Si, nos vemos en la sala

- En el cuarto de Damy -

Toc... toc... toc...

Cb: Damy estas aqui?

-...

Cb: Boy entrar

- Chico bestia miro por todas partes pero no avia nadie Damy no estaba en su cuarto

- En la asotea de la torre -

- Damy estaba sentada mirando el mar

Cb: Ammm hola?

Damy: Hola

- Damy tenia lagrimas en los ojos

Cb: Por que lloras?

Damy: Casi mueres por mi culpa

Cb: Por tu culpa?

Damy: Si, si yo no uviera llegado a meterme en sus vidas estaria a salvo y mucho mejor

Cb: Si tu no uvieras llegado a meterte en nuestras vidas no ubieramos conosido a una persona tan maravillosa como tu, Sin ti tal vez nunca le ubiera dicho a Raven lo que siento por ella

- Damy sonrio y seco sus lagrimas

Damy: Bueno vamos a la sala para planear el ataque

Cb: Esa es la Damy que conosco alegre y siempre lista para la batalla

- En la sala -

- Raven ya avia bajado y todos ya estaban en la sala

Rb: Bien Titanes es hora de la consesion de poderes

Damy: Amigos estan seguros que quieren hacer esto? Por ue yo podria usar mi estallido de energia

Cb: Bien no se que significa eso pero no suena nada bien

Damy: Recuardan que les dije que mis padres se destruyeron el uno al otro? Pues asi fue, mi madre utiliso el estallido expulsando sus ultimas energias causando uns estallido que los mato a ambos y... Si las cosa se ponen feas yo are lo mismo con mi hermano y ambos moriremos... Pero almenos ustedes estaran asalvo

Rb: No, encontraremos otra forma!

Sf: No dejaremos que lo agas

Cb: Somos tus amigos

Cy: Y te protegeremos

Tr: Juntos

Rv: No queremos perderte

Damy: Gracias amigos, Bien empecemos con la consesion de poder

- Damy les dio podres a los titanes (No les voy a decir cuales es sorpresa jaja)

Cy: Booya con estos podres le patearemos el trasero a Slade!

- En la guarida de Slade -

Sd: Bien aprendiz dame los poderes para matar a los jovene titanes

- Derek comenso a otorgarle poderes

Sd: Siento la fuerza, ahora soy inbensible!

- Slade loco de poder comenso a destrosar la ciudad

- En la TorreT la larma sono y las luces rojas se ensendian y apagaban

Rb: Bien titanes saben que hacer, Raven, Chico bestia y yo nos encargaremos de Slade

Tr: Y nosotros podemos con Derek

Cy: L e patearemos el trasero

Sf: Venceremos

Damy: No permitire que le aga da o a nadie mas

Rb: Titanes vamos!

- En el centro de Jump City -

- Salde destruia todo causando temblores con su nuevo poder de controlar la tierra y Derek lanzaba rayos de energia oscura

Rb: No permitiremos que destruyas la cuidad Slade!

Damy: Ni tampoco tu hermano!

Sd: Ya era hora de que aparecieran titanes!

- Raven, Chico bestia y Robin se elevaron en el aire para atacar a Slade

Cb: Waw volar es increible wuju!

- Robin golpeo a Slade con fuerza y Choc bestia lo congelo con su aliento de hielo

Sd: No creeran que es tan facil derrotarme verdad? - Dijo mientras rompia el hielo en pedasos

- Mientras tanto Damy, Starfire, Terra y Cyborg golpeaban a Derek quien esquibaba los golpes con toda facilidad

Derek: Hermanita tu deverias saber que unos simples golpes no me haran da o

- Slade Golpeo a Robin haciendolo caer al suelo

- Raven y Chico bestia se asercaron a golpear a Slade pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo les avento unos aparatos con una S que parecian darles choques electricos haciendolos caer al suelo impactandose contra el mismo

Rb: Que les has hecho Slade!

Sd: Solo les puse un aparato de interfas neuronal que los hara obedecer todas mis hordenes

- Raven y Chico bestia trataban de resistirse pero no pudieron mas y cuando se levantaron su mirada avia cambiado

Sd: Ahora ataquen!

- Raven y Chico bestia atacaron y golpearon a Robin sin piedad

- Starfire se dio cuanta de lo que pasaba y fue a rescatarlo

Sf: Robin!

- Starfire volo y defendio a Robin

Sf: Porfavor amigos no deseo pelear con ustedes!

- Starfire esquibaba los golpes de Raven y las embestidas de Chico bestia que se abia transformado en toro

- Damy se dio cuenta que Starfire no podria sola

Damy: Ayuden a Starfire yo puedo sola con Derek!

Cy: Pero...

Damy: Vallan ahora!

- Terra y Cyborg fueron a ayudar a Robin y Starfire

- Terra levanto un muro de piedra pero Chico bestia se transformo en un Tiranosaurio y lo derribo

- Robin uso el campo de fuerza que Damy le avia dado y se protejio junto con los demas

Rb: Detenganse ya no puedo sostenerlo mas!

- Raven levantaba autos con sus poderes y los arrojaba al campo de fuerza hasta que Robin no pudo sostenerlo mas y quedo agotado en el suelo

- Starfire emfurecio y sus ojos brillaron verde y comenso a lanzar rallos de energia verde

- Raven levanto rocas con sus poderes y las lanzo asia ellos pero terra las detubo a tiempo

- Chico bestia comenso a lanzar bolas de fuego (Damy le avia dado el poder) y dejo a los titanes un poco lastimados

Sd: Ahora Matenlos!

- Raven y Chico bestia se prepararon para lanzar rayos de energia hacia los Titanes

Sf: Porfavor Raven somos Tus amigos!

Cy: Bestiata no me reconoses?

- Pero en el ultimo segundo se dieron la vuelta y lanzaron los rayos contra Slade

- Aaaaa! - Se quejo Slade pero despues de unos segundos la sonrisa malevola regreso a su rostro

- ...

Rv: No puede ser! - Dijo sorprendida

Cb: Pero si recibio el golpe directamente

Rv: No le hiso nungun da o?

-...

Sd: Asi que solo estaba fingiendo, En verdad que me enga aron que divertido - Dijo y comenso a reirse con su risa sieniestra

- ...

Sd: Tontos sus hesfuersos fueron en vano y aunque me diviertan mucho son un estorbo - Dijo mientras estiraba sus brasos

- Mueran! - Grito mientras lanzaba dos rayo de energia a Raven y Chico bestia

- ...

- Los rayos atarbesaron sus cuerpos haciendoles grabes da os y haciendolos caer al suelo

- Robin y los demas estaban asustados y sorprendidos

- La risa diabolica de Slade rompio el silencio

- Los titanes se asercaron a Raven y Chico bestia

Tr: Chico bestia porfavor!

Rb: Raven!

Rv: Sentimos haberles hecho creer que los aviamos abandonado

Cb: Solo tratabamos de derrotar a Slade

Cy: Eso no importa ahora Bestita solo importa que se recuperen

Sf: O amigos porfavor resistan! - Dijo la tamaraneana dejando caer lagrimas

Cb: Raven

Rv: Si Chico bestia?

Cb: Te amo, Te amo con todo mi corazon

Rv: Yo tambien te amo - Dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa que se borro rapidamente por el dolor

- Chico bestia estiro su mano hacia Raven

- Raven tomo su mano y serro los ojos

Cb: Me encanta verte sonrreir - Dijo el Chico verde y serro los ojos

Rb: No! - Grito con rabia y comenso a atacar a Slade con todas sus fuersas

- Mientras tanto Damy y Derek luchaban a muerte

Derek: Te matare de una vez por todas!

Damy: No le haras mas da o!

- Derek lanzo bolas de fuego haciel Damy pero cundo ella las esquivo fueron directamente hacia los titanes

- Damy hiso un escudo de energia para protegerlos y Derek aprobecho que estaba distraida para golpearla por la espalda y la iso caer al suelo

- Terra, Cyborg y Starfire atacaron a Derek

Cy: Tu te estas buscabdo una buena palisa

Tr: Como te atreves a hacerle da o a nuestra amiga!

Derek: Otra vez ustedes estorbos? Ya me canse de ustedes! Se arrepentiran de averse metido conmigo!

- Derek estiro sus brasos y comenso a lansar rayos de energia a los titanes

- Los rayos los atrabesaron haciendolos caer al suelo

- Robin dejo de pelear con Slade

Rb: No Starfire! - Grito sorprendido

- Slade aprobecho que Robin estab distraido y lo golpeo con todas sus fuersas y lo dejo muy lastimado

- Damy se levanto del suelo

Damy: Amigos!

- ...

Damy: Por que hisieron eso por que!

Sf: Por que eres nuestra amiga

Tr: Y te queremos

- Los titanes serraron los ojos lentamente

- Damy no pudo evitar llorar

Damy: NOOOO! Todo esto es tu culapa! Te odio!

- Damy comenso a gritar y a expulsar toda su energia

- El cielo se nublo y los tornados comensaron a formarse la tierra temblaba y los rayos caian por todas partes

Damy: Regresa a mis amigos! Regresalos!

Derek: Lo ves hermanita? No tiene caso pelear contra mi si ya estas sola!

Damy: Te matare! - Grito sin poder contener su rabia

- Slade fue arrastrado por uno de los tornados y se impacto con un edificio, cayo al suelo y fue aplastado por una enorme roca

Damy: No te lo perdonare!

Derek: Porfin peleas hermanita

- Derek y Damy se impactaron uno con el otro y se golpeaban con todas sus fuersas

- Robin apenas podia sostenerse para no ser arrastrado por el tornado

- Damy golpeo a Derek con todas su fuersas y despues lo abraso

Derek: Que haces?

Damy: Esto se acaba aqui y ahora!

Derek: Que? - Pregunto sorprendido

Damy: Adios hermano

Derek: No! Sueltame!

- Aaaaaaaa! - Grito de dolor Damy mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de energia

Rb: Damy No, no lo agas! No!

- Damy causo una gran explosion de energia

- Robin lo unico que pudo hacer fue protejer a los titanes con el campo de energia que Damy le havia dado

Continuara...

Bueno esta fue la segunda parte del capitulo: * La batalla final *

Espero que les aya gustado

Porfa dejen Reviews para saber si les gusto

Si les gusto lo seguire y le pondre algunas aventuras mas despues de: *La batalla final parte 3*

Pero si no les gusto el capitulo * La batalla final parte 3 * sera el final

Porfa respondanme para saber si lo continuo o lo termino

Hay me dicen

Adios


	16. La batalla final Parte 3

Capitulo 15 *La batalla finla parte 3*  
_

- Anteriormente en Los jovenes titanes...

- Damy golpeo a Derek con todas su fuersas y despues lo abraso

Derek: Que haces?

Damy: Esto se acaba aqui y ahora!

Derek: Que? - Pregunto sorprendido

Damy: Adios hermano

Derek: No! Sueltame!

- Aaaaaaaa! - Grito de dolor Damy mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de energia

Rb: Damy No, no lo agas! No!

- Damy causo una gran explosion de energia

- Robin lo unico que pudo hacer fue protejer a los titanes con el campo de energia que Damy le havia dado

- Y ahora la tercera parte del capitulo *La batalla final*

- Despues de la explosion de energia todo quedo en silencio

- Robin se levanto y comenso a buscar a Damy entre los escombros

Rb: Damy! Me escuchas? Damy! - Gritaba pero nadie respondia

- De entre los escombros se escucho una voz

Damy: Robin?

Rb: Damy! - Dijo mientras se asercaba a ella

Damy: Lo logre? Derek esta...

Rb: No lo se

Damy: Si yo estoy viva el tambien deve estarlo - Dijo preocupada

Rb: Ahora lo importante es regresar a descansar todos a la torre

Damy: Devo curar a los demasn titanes

- Se levanto y se aserco a los titnes y los curo aunque casi no podia mantenerse en pie

Sf: O Robin que bueno que te encuentres bien

Cy: Ya se acabo? Derek esta muerto?

Rb: No estamos seguros

Rv: Si Damy esta viva el deve estar en algun lado

Cb: Damy no debiste curarnos ahora tu estas muy lastimada

Damy: No podia dejar que murieran

Cb: Pero podrias morir tu!

Damy: No importa mi vida, lo que importa ahora es encontrar a Derek y a Slade

Rb: Dejemos a Slade para despues

- De entre los escombros se levanto Derek casi apunto de morir

Derek: Boy a matarte! - Dijo muy adolorido

Cb: Este no se calma ni con una explosion nuclear?

Damy: Hermano lo siento - Dijo mientras tocaba su frente

- Damy uso su poder y le borro la memoria por completo

Derek: En donde estoy?

Damy: Ammm mira mejor... duermete - Dijo mientras lansaba su aliento somnifero - Y ahora que hacemos con el?

Tr: Yo tengo una idea!

- Terra llevo a Derek con los se ores Markov y despues de explicarles la situacion ellos aseptaron adoptar a Derek, lo cual fue algo bueno por que a Derek parecia gustarle ser una persona normal

- En la torre T -

- Damy estaba muy lastimada por curar a los demas titanes

- Cyborg la avia llevado hasta el hospital de la torre y todods esperaban a que se recuperara

- Chico bestia estaba preocupado y fue a ver como se enontraba

- En el hospital de la torre -

Cb: Damy? Estas despierta?

Damy: Ahora si

Cb: Lo siento

Damy: No importa pasa

Cb: Solo queria ver si estabas bien

Damy: Si de hecho mis poderes ya comensaron a curarme

Cb: Que bueno

-..._

Damy: Chico bestia?

Cb: Si?

Damy: Tu... ammm... Amas a Raven?

Cb: Ahora mas que nunca por que?

Damy: No por nada - Dijo algo nerviosa - Ya sabia que no tenia oportunidad

Cb: Que?

Damy: Nada, no dije nada

Cb: Bueno voy a ver a Raven

Damy: Esta bien

- Chico bestia se fue a la habitacion de Raven

- Al llegar vio que Raven estaba durmiendo asi que no quiso molestarla y se fue a las sala a ver la T.V.

- Terra llegaba de casa de los Markov y vio a Chico bestia y se sento a su lado

Tr: Hola

Cb: Ammm Hola

Tr: Ase tiempo que quiero hablar contigo

Cb: Dime, de que quieres hablar?

Tr: Bueno... Ammm sobre tu y yo

Cb: Tu y yo? Pues somos amigos nada mas

- Terra sientio que se le rompia el corazon

Tr: Pero esa noche en la feria yo... te gustaba no?

Cb: Pues no puedo negar que me gustabas... Pero ahora Raven es mi novia

Tr: Pero si simpre es grosera contigo

Cb: Tal vez pero ella me ama lo se - Dijo con seguridad

Tr: Eta bien yo... entiendo - Dijo con mucha tristesa bajando la mirada

Cb: Terra?

Tr: Dejame! - Dijo mietras se levantaba y salia corriendo

- Chico bestia la siguio hasta la asotea

Cb: Terra... Perdoname es que tu si me gustabas y mucho! Pero despues de conoser a Raven yo... me di cuenta de que simpre la eh amado siempre trataba de hacerla reir por que... queria ver su hermosa sonrrisa

Tr: Entiendo

Cb: Pero tu y yo podemos ser amigos

Tr: Esta bien Chico bestia pero ahora quiero estar sola porfavor

- Chico bestia comprendio y se fue a las sala otra vez

- Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Starfire...

Sf: Robin me alegra que te encuentres bien!

Rb: Yo tambien estoy feliz de que estes viva Star

Sf: Robin?

Rb: Si?

Sf: Crees que Derek regrese?

Rb: No lo creo Damy le borro la memoria y Slade no sabe donde esta

Sf: O bien.. Pero... Slade si volvera?

Rb: Seguramente Star pero lo estaremos esperando

- En la guarida de Slade -

No! - Grito stale mientras golpeaba la pared con fuersa

- Malditos titanes! - Dijo furioso

- Otra vez arruinaron mis planes!

- Y casi me matan con esa roca enorme!  
(Casi? ash este nuca se muere? jejeje ya se, ya se no muere por que yo no lo mato pero esque le da sabor a la historia jaja)

- Ahora no puedo atacar estoy muy herido

- Pero los matare!

- No frustraran mis intenciones !Nunca mas!

Hasta aqui llega este cap

Despues de pensarlo mucho desidi continuar la historia y no darle final por almenos unos 6 capitulos mas jeje

Espero que les este gustando y mas que nada que alguien la este leyendo por que no e tenido rteviews unltimamente

Tal vez solo estoy escribiendo a lo loco y a nadie le interesa mi historia

Pero aun asi continuare jaja

Bueno les adelanto un poco del Proximo cap...

En el proximo capitulo Las cosan andan bien por un rato no habra problemas y los titanes podran dicvertirse A donde iran?

Terra esta muy triste por que Chico bestia no la ama pero ahi estara Veloz para consolarla Terra aseptara a Veloz?

Damy se da cuenta que siente algo por el chico verde Que pasa que Chico bestia anda muy solicitado por las mujeres? Seran sus orejas puntiagudas?

Descubranlo en el siguente cap

Y porfa Dejen reviews por que ya me estoy desanimando a seguir

Me boy adios

A y disculpen se que esa bien cortito el cap pero los siguientes tratare de hacerlos mas largos 


	17. Un triangulo amoroso ¿Sera cuadrado?

Capitulo 17 * Un raro triangulo amoroso O sera un cuadrado? *

- Despues de pensarlo mucho recostada en la cama del hospital T, Damy se levanto y se dirijio al cuarto de Chico bestia

- Pero al llegar se quedo paralisada y no pudo tocar

Damy: Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que decirle lo que sieto... tal vez tengo una oportinidad?

Cb: Oportunidad de que?

- - Grito Damy muy asustada

Cb: Que te pasa?

Damy: Ammmm yo... ya me iva - Dijo mietras salia uyendo del lugar

- Chico bestia se quedo intrugado pero no le dio importacia y se fue a dormir con Raven

- Todos se fueron a dormir

- A la ma ana siguienete...

- Eran las 9 de la ma ana y Raven apenas comensaba a despertar, Abrio los ojos y vio a Chico bestia frente a ella mirandola

Rv: Que haces

Cb: Nada, solo te miraba dormir , es que... pareces un angel

Rv: Un angel? O_O Pero si soy mitad demonio

Cb: O_O

- Ja, ja, ja, ja - Rieron ambos

Rv: Bueno es hora de levantarse, ya es tarde

- Se levantaron y fueron a desayunar a las sala en donde se encontraban los demas Titanes

- En la sala -

- Todos estaban sentados desayunando

Sf: O amigos que gusto que se unan a nosotros en este dia tan glorioso!

Cb: Buenos dias, y mi tofu?

Cy: No hay tofu!

Cb: Como que no hay tofu si avia una caja entera

Rv: Esta en el fondo del refrijerador escondido seguramente

Cy: O Raven no le ubieras dicho

Cb: Grcaisa amor, pero tu Cyborg te las veras conmigo mas tarde en los videojuegos!

Rb: Creo que hoy no chicos, hoy iremos a reconstruir la ciudades vecinas de Junp City detruidas por los poderes de Damy

Cb: Que eso no es trabajo del alcalde o los policias o algo asi?

Rb: Normalmente si pero como nosotros lo causamos nosotros devemos repararlo

Damy: Robin tiene razon yo devo reconstruir las ciudades

Rb: De hecho no, tu te quedaras aqui

Tr: Que! pero si ella las destruyo ella deve repararlas

Sf: Nuestra amiga se encuentra en muy mal estado por protegernos deve descansar

Tr: Bien

Rb: Terra, Raven y yo iremos a recontruir edificios en una ciudad y Cyborg y Starfire iran a la otra ciudad

Cb: Y yo que?

Rb: Tu te quedaras por si Slade regresa

Cb: Viejo me morire de aburrimiento!

Rb: Ya es hora de irnos titanes vamos!

- Raven se despidio de Chico bestia, lo beso y se fue

- Todos se fueron y Chico bestia se quedo comiendo su tofu mietras Damy fue al ba o

- En el ba o Damy se miraba al espejo y tomaba una desicion

Damy: Que boy a hacer se lo digo? le digo lo que sieto por el? es que no quiero interponerme entre el y Raven

- Se miro en el espejo

Damy: Pero una cita amistosa no matara a nadie y asi podre ver si tengo una oportunidad, si eso hare lo invitare a salir!

- En la sala -

- Chico bestia aun comia tofu, Damy entro y se sento a su lado

Damy: Hola - Dijo muy nerviosa

Cb: Ammm hola?

Damy: Oye tu... crees que si no tienes nada mejor que hacer... podrias... ammm salir conmigo?

Cb: Que? y por que?

Damy: Bueno no tengo nada que hacer y sin Raven aqui tu tampoco

Cb: Claro que si tengo que ver la teve y leer historietas y comer golosinas y jugar videojuegos y...

Damy: No tienes nada que hacer verdad?

Cb: Bueno...

Damy: Entoces boy a cambiarme - Dijo mietras se iva a su cuarto

Cb: Damy espera! Por que!

- La puerta de la sala se serro y Chico bestia tomo su comunicador y llamo a Cyborg

Cy: Bueno?

Cb: Cyborg tienes que ayudarme Damy me pidido que salga con ella y... Raven esta contigo?

Cy: No ella, Robin y Terra ya estan en la otra ciudad

Cb: Esta bien entoces que hago?

Cy: Dices que Damy te pidio una Cita?

Cb: Queee! Dijiste cita? Con quien? Donde?

Sf: Es verdad lo que escucho?

Cb: Starfire?

Cy: Ammm Raven no esta aqui pero Starfire si esta

Sf: Iras con Damy amigo bestia?

Cb: Todavia no lo se

Cy: Recuerda que aun qres un ninio

Cb: Espera no soy tan peque o

Sf: Pues de estatura si

Cb: Oigan! Bueno Cyborg lo ago o no?

Cy: Una cita y ya quires hacerlo! Pervertido!

Cb: Nooooo, que si salgo con ella o no?

Cy: A bueno pues como quieras solo recuerda no djes que te viole

Cb: Cyborg

Cy: Bueno ya, mira yo creo que no tiene nada de malo una cita amistosa

Cb: Tienes razon lo are

Sf: Entonces si lo iras?

Cb: Si Star pero mejor no se lo digas a Raven - Dijo nervioso

Sf: Pierde cuidado se que nuestra amiga Raven aveses puede ser muy celosa y agresiva, no le dire nada

Cy: Lo mismo digo

Cb: Gracias

Cy: Oye bestita dime una cosa

Cb: Que?

Cy: Estas usando un nuevo perfume esta mas verde o que?

Cb: Que?

Cy: Pues andas muy solicitado por las mujeres mira: Raven es tu novia y le gustas a Terra y a Damy

Cb: Que le gusto a Damy? estas loco solo somos amigos y...

Cy: Como sea lo que quiero decir es que...

Cb: Ya adios tengo que colgar escucho sus pasos

Cy Bueno leugo seguiremos hablando

Sf: Adios

- Chico bestia guardo su comunicador y Damy entro a las sala

- Chico bestia quedo muy sorprendido al ver a Damy que por primera vez tenia sujetado el cabello en una cola y tenia un bestido fucsia corto de talle alto pegado y se le vea muy bien

Damy: Me veo bien?

Cb: Ammmm si

Damy: Gracias, bueno vamos?

Cb: Esta bien

- Salieron de la torre y fueron al zoologico

Damy: M e encantan los animales!

- Chico bestia se combertia en cada animal que visitaban, los monos, los helefantes, los tigres, rinocerontes, jirafas y demas

- Pero tubo que dejar de hacerlo por que un guardia lo vio y casi lo ensierran con los caballos

- Despues fueron por algo de comer, un enorme algodon de asucar y refrescos (Todo lo pago Damy oviamente por que ella lo invito)

- Despues fueron a la feria

Y sesubieron a la monta a rusa y despues antraron a la casa del terror

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah - Gritaron ambos del susto sin darse cuenta que se abrasaban

- De repente Chico bestia dejo de gritar y se puso rojo como un tomate al darse cuenta y solto a Damy y se alejo dos pasos

- Damy se quedo sorprendida O.O

Damy: Hay mira que lindos conejos! (Conejos de verdad, no de peche) - Dijo apuntando hacia unos conejos en una jaula

- Uno de esos se ores que dirijen los juegos se aserco a ella (En este caso lo llamaremos Se or de los conejos = Sc)

Sc: Tire una moneda y si cae sobre el plato se lleva un conejo! Asi de facil!

Damy: Mmmmmm lo intentare

- Damy lanso la moneda pero no callo sobre el plato

Damy: Ay que pena

Cb: Yo lo are

- Chico bestia lanso una moneda y callo sobre el plato

Sc: Muy bien se or a ganado! puede llebarse el conejito que quiera!

- Chico bestia tomo un conejito blanco con negro de orejas caidas muy bonito

Cb: Toma - Dijo entregandole el conejito a Damy

Damy: De verdad? me lo regalas? Gracias!

Cb: No, solo te lo estoy mostrando para que lo acaricies es mio!

Damy: Me lo imajinaba

- Subieron a la rueda de la fortuna y desde lo alto admiraban el paisaje

Cb: Y ahi - Dijo apuntando ahcia un puesto de abajo - Le gane un pollo gigante a Raven

- "No deja de pensar en Raven" - Penso la chica de cabello negro

Damy: Chico bestia...

Cb: Si? - Dijo sonriendo

Damy: No, nada

Cb: Dime

Damy: No deve aver secretos entre nosotros verdad?

Cb: A que te refieres?

Damy: Es decir si somos amigos nada devria arruinarlo... aqunque yo te dijera algo y tu no estubieras de acuerdo seguiriamos siendo amogos?

Cb: Claro

Damy: Yo quiero decirte que... tu... me... me parece que ya es hora de regresar a la torre

Cb: Ammm esta bien si tu lo dices

Damy: Pero antes pasaremos a comprar pastel y solosinas, Bueno eso si me invitas a ver una pelicula en tu cuarto?

Cb: A? Claro tengo peliculas muy buenas y ademas con la nueva pantalla que me regalaron en mi cumplea os sera genial!

Damy: Bien

- Compraron las golosinas y se fueron a la torre

- En el cuarto de Chico bestia -

- El conejito andaba por todo el cuarto de Chico bestia

Cb: Bueno que quieres ver? Tengo Pelea samurai y El ataque de los Zombis "Seguramente no le gustara ninguna y querra ver algo cursi" - penso el chico verde

Damy: Mmmmm El ataque de los Zombiz!

Cb: Que? Enserio? O.O

Damy: Sip me encantan las peliculas de Zombis!

Cb: Eres una chica rara O.O

Damy: Lo se - Dijo muy alegre por que le gustaba ser diferente

Cb: Raven se abria molestado que le dijera rara

Damy: Que?

Cb: No nada

- Chico bestia puso la pelicula

- Se escuchaban los gritos de las personas que eran devoradas en la pelicula

Damy: Y que pastel comeras? El de chocolate o el de fresa?

Cb: Me comere los dos!

Damy: O.O Bueno pues hay que hacerlo!

Cb: Hacerlo?

Damy: Si

Cb: "O por no lo que dijo Cyborg es verdad quiere violarme!"- Penso alarmado

Damy: Vamos Se que te va a gustar

- El corazon de Chico bestia latia fuerte y rapido

Damy: Yo ya lo probe y me encanto asi que te aseguro que a ti tambien te gustara

Cb: O.O "Ay no esta my serca me va a violar auxilio tengo novia!" - Penso

Damy: Toma - Dijo mientras el dava un cucharada de pastel de chocolate

Cb: Mmm Tu te referias al pastel?

Damy: Si por que?

Cb: Por un segundo pense que querias...

Damy: Que?

Cb: No nada olvidalo

Damy: Oye

Cb: Si dime?

Damy: Ahora que recuerdo e estado buscando la oportunidad de decirte algo y ahora que estamos solos te lo dire

Cb: Ammmm esta bien

Damy: Yo quiero que sepas... nesesito que sepas que tu me...

Cb: "Esta muy cerca de mi"

- Damy se asercaba cada vez mas y Chico bestia se puso muy nervioso

Damy: Tu me... Gus... O.O - Damy se quedo muda del susto cuando un troso de pastel se enbarro en su cara

- Chico bestia se avia puesto tan nervioso que al retroceder golpeo el plato con su mano y este salto hacia la cara de Damy

- Damy fue a limpiarse el pastel en el armario de Chico bestia y como Raven lo avia limpiado alcansaba si alcansaba (No como antes que avia una monta a de ropa) pero no se quitaba asi que se quito el bestido

- Y noto que tambien se abia manchado su brasier y le lo quito

Damy: Casi se lo confieso waw

- Mientras tanto en la puerta de Chcio bestia tocaban

- Chico bestia abrio y eran Cyborg y Robin

Cb: Hola

Rb: Ya llegamos Chcio bestia

Cb: Aaaa que bien y Raven?

Cy: Esta en su cuarto descansando

Cb: Y Starfire?

Rb: Cosinando la cena

Cb: Hay no!

Cy: Bueno benimos a esa partida de videojuegos que querias

Rb: Si vamos a patearte el...

Damy: Oye Bestia!

Rb y Cy: O.O Aaaa

- Cyborg iso a un lado a Chcio bestia para ver mejor

- Robin y Cyborg se quedaron con los ojos como platos al ver a Damy que salia del guardaropa solo con la parte de abjo de su ropa interiaor

Damy: Prestame algo que ponerme! Mi bestido y mi brasier se mancharon de pastel!

Cb: O.O Damy? - Se quedo sorprendido

Damy: Ay Cyborg Robin? que haecn aqui? - Pregunto sorprendida - Am ay no - Dijo apenada y sonrrojada al darse cunenta que estaba casi desnuda

- Corrio al esconderse y Cyborg se desmayo

Cb: Cyborg?

- Despues de arreglar el problema de desnudes Damy se fue a la asotea y Chcio bestia se quedo jugando videojuegos con Cyborg y Robin

- En la asotea de la torre T -

- Damy miraba las estrellas y pensaba

Damy: " Etube apunto de desirselo y no pude creo que es el destino que el y Rven esten jutos por siempre"

- En ese momento sono su comunicador

Damy: Bueno?

- Era Aqualad

Aq: Hola que haces?

Damy: Pues nada

Aq: Mmmm que entretenido

- Damy sonrio

Damy: Y tu?

Aq: Te confieso la verdad? E estado pensando mucho en ti

Damy: En mi? - Pregunto sorprendida

Aq: Si y queria preguntarte si te gustaria salir conmigo ma ana?

Damy: Ma ana? Pues tendria que pensarlo puedo llamarte ma ana par responder?

Aq: Claro! esperare tu llamada! - Dijo sonrriendo y colgo

- En ese momento Chico bestia llego

Cb: Hola puedo hablar contigo?

Damy: Claro

- Chico bestia se sento a su lado

Cb: Hoy me diverti mucho sabes?

Damy: Enserio? Yo tambien! Lo que mas me gusto fueron los conejos!

Cb: Enserio?

Damy: SI

Cb: Toma - Dijo entrgandole al conejito en una jaulita

Damy: Pero es tuyo

Cb: Te lo regalo por averme invitado y averme divertido tanto

Damy: Gracias

Cb: Ademas si me quedara con el moriria de ambre con lo descuidado que soy

Damy: Mmmm si, tienes razon

Cb: Oye

- Damy sonrio y tomo la jaulita

Damy: Bueno almenos ponle el nombre que quieras

Cb: Mmmmm no se se me quema el cerebro

Damy: Se va a llamar Bestita como tu

Cb: Me parece bien - Dijo sonrriendo - Vamos a dormir

Damy: Me quedare un rato mas con Bestita tu ve

Cb: Buenas noches

- Chico bestia se fue al cuarto de Raven

- Raven estaba dormida asi que se metio en la cama lo mas silenciosamente que pudo

Rv: Chico bestia

Cb: Hola - Dijo nervioso

Rv: No te e visto casi nada hoy amor

Cb: Si verdad?

Rv: Bueno vamos a dormir

- Chcio bestia se recosto

Rv: Pero antes dime que hisiste el dia de hoy en mi ausencia?

Cb: O_O Ammmm pues...

Rv: Dime

Cb: Un poco de esto y un poco de aquello tu sabes - Dijo muy nervioso

Rv: Esto y aquello? que significa?

Cb: Pues nada yo solo... Vamos a dormir

Rv: Dime que hisiste

Cb: Ya te dije

Rv: Esto y aquello no es un respuesta balida respondeme!

Cb: Hay como te digo jajaja pues entonces aquello y esto jaja

Rv: O_o

Continuara...

O -O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Bueno aqui termina este cap jajaja que risa no?

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews mucha muchas gracias

espero que les aya gustado, tratare de subir otro hoy en la noche pero si no me da chance peronenme jaja

Les recuerdo que descanso los fines de semana asi que si no logro subir otro cap en la noche sera hasta el lunes ok?

Bueno les dejo un abanse del proximo cap.

En el proximo capitulo...

Los jovenes titanes quieren descansar de tantos crimenes y como la ciudad anda muy tranquila estos dia tal vez se ballan de vacaciones uno o dos dias A donde iran? (Si tienen alguna sujerencia de a donde deven ir los titanes dejenmela en un review porfavor)

Los titanes van de paseo Se colaran los titanes este?

Veloz quiere una oportinidad de enamorar a Terra Se daran un besito? Quen sabe tal vez jaja

Damy Tiene a su nuevo conejo Bestita Lo llebara de paseo a donde ballan?

Y por ultimo Aqualad quiere decirle algo a Damy Que sera? mmmm ya lo saben jaja

Les adelanto tambien que habran escenas romanticas de nuestras parejas favoritas como:

Jinx y Kid flash

Robin y Starfire

Cyborg y Abeja

Aqualad y Damy (Tal vez)

Terra y Veloz (Tal vez)

y OVIO que Raven y Chcio bestia

Me despido djen Reviews

Adios! 


	18. Goma de mascar

Capitulo 18 *Goma de mascar*

Hola antes de comensar quiero decirles que este capitulo fue inspirado en una cancion que escuche por primera vez ayer y me encanto! Es perfecta para Raven y Chico bestia!

Espero que les guste!

Bueno comensemos!

- Despues de mucho pedirle a Chico bestia Raven se fastidia y se fue a dormir

- Al dia siguente en la torre T...

- Raven abrio lentamente los ojos y otra vez tenia al Chico verde frente a ella mirandola

Rv: Otra vez?

Cb: Ya te dije que me gusta verte dormir

Rv: Bueno boy a cambiarme

Cb: Te espero aqui

Rv: No, deves salir!

Cb: Pero Raven quiero estar contigo! poniendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir

Rv: De verdad eres como goma de mascar!

Cb: O_o Como que? - Pregunto sorprendido

Rv: Como goma de mascar! - Grito furiosa - Ahora las de mi cuarto tengo que cambiarme - Dijo mientras lo sacaba a empujones

Cb: Pero Raven espera que significa eso de Goma de mascar? - Pregunto mientras le serraban la puerta en la cara

- Como Raven no le respondio Chcio bestia se fue a su cuarto a esperar

- En el cuarto de Chico bestia -

Cb: Que me abra querido decir?

Mmmmmmm Goma de mascar? - Se preguntaba a si mismo

Osea que soy un chicle?

De que sabor sere?

Ash consentrate Garfield consentrate! - Se decia a si mismo

Sera por que soy verde?

No, por que entonces seria un brocoli o algo asi, Pero un Chicle?

Mmmmmmm

Ni te molestes en pensarlo por que no lo entenderas - Dijo una voz que Chico bestia ya conosia muy bien

Cb: Porfavor dime - Dijo mientras volteaba hacia ella

Rv: No! Eres goma de mascar o un chicle o como quieras pero eso eres! y no te voy a decir por que pero lo eres!

- Chico bestia no respondio nada solo se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Raven que estaba bestida con un pantalon de mesclilla y una blusa negra pegada, con escote y con capucha como a ella le gusta

Cb: Te vez muy bien Raven

Rv: Gracias Chicle - Dijo sonriendo

Cb: No soy Chicle soy brocoli! a no, no soy Chico bestia o Garfiel si acaso pero no soy Chicle!

Rv: Y que tal si es algo bueno ser Chicle?

Cb: Pues ammmm no se

- Raven solo sorrio

Cb: Vamos Raven dime porfavor!

Rv: No, Mejor vamos al parque o si?

Cb: No, no voy hasta que me digas y si no me dices Te mato a besos!

Rv: No te atreberias - Dijo con una sonrisa jueguetona

Cb: A no? Pues ay boy! - Grito mientras se lansaba sobre ella

- Chico bestia la beso con amor pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Cyborg en el altavoz

Cy: Titanes se les solicita en la sala AHORA!

- Se levantaron y fueron a la sala

- En la sala -

- Robin y Cyborg discutian

Cb: Que pasa Viejo? - Pregunto dirijiendose a Cyborg

Cy: Pasa que este maniatico obsesionado con el trabajo no quiere que tengamos Vacaciones! - Dijo apuntando a Robin

Rb: Yo solo digo que Slade anda por ahi y devemos vijilar a Derek en su nuevo hogar

Cb: A no viejo, eso no. Ase un a o que fuimos a tokio y ya nos tovan vacaciones este a o!

Rv: Robin tiene razon devemos vijilar a Derek

- En eso entraron Damy, Terra y Starfire

Tr: Que pasa chicos?

Cy: Estamos discutiendo sobre las vacaciones de este a o!

Rb: No abra vacaciones!

Cy: Que si!

Rb: Que no!

Cy: Las merecemos!

Sf: Me parece divertido Robin porfavor permite que tengamos vacaciones - Dijo mirandolo a los ojos con amor

- Robin no pudo soportar la mirada de Starfire y sedio

Rb: Esta bien Star

- Starfire lo beso

Sf: Gracias!

Rb: Pero ustedes lo organisaran yo solo ire y ya

Cy: Claro viejo!

Damy: Que bien! seran mis primeras vacaciones con los titanes!

Cb: Pues todos a empacar!

- Todos se fueron a empacar sus cosas

- Despues de un rato ya estaba todos en la sala listos para irse

Tr: Y bien... a donde vamos?

- Todos se quedaron con cara wath? O_O

Cy: Ammm no avia pensado en eso O_O

Sf: Podriamos ir... A las lunas pantanosas de Dretax 4!

- Todos voltaron a ver a Star con cara de wath? O_O

Sf: Bueno yo solo sugeri

Damy: Podemos ir a paris?

Cy: No, mucho espagueti

Tr: Que tal si vamos a China

Rv: Seria lo mismo que tokio

Rb: Podriamos ir a Alaska

Cb: Ni ablar viejo, para que me congele como la otra vez? No!

Rb: Pues tu que sujieres?

Cb: Ya se los avia dicho la otra vez

Cy: Que?

Cb: Vamos a Mexico!

Damy: Seria increible!

Tr: Buena idea Chico bestia!

Cy: Genial

Rb: Bueno pue vamos a mexico

Sf: Glorioso!

Rv: Si - Dijo con su monotona voz

Cy: Tengo que llamar a Abeja

Sf: Seria glorioso que vengan nuestros amigos los Tiatnes Este

Damy: A si, ahora recuerdo que tengo que llamar a Aqualad

- Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos O_O

Sf: O amiga has encontrado pareja?

Damy: Que! no Star solo me invito a salir pero no me interesa - Dijo meneando la cabesa

Cy: Y habra alguien por ahi que si te interese?

Damy: Ammm si - Dijo sonrojada

Tr: Y nos diras quien es?

Damy: Ammm tengo que llamar a Aqualad

Cy: Pues invitalo a el y los demas a Mexico!

Damy: Si aurita les digo

- Despues de un rato los Titanes este ya estaban listos y las cosas empacadas

Rb: Bueno es ovio que no alcansamos todos

Kf: Yo puedo ir corriendo

Damy: Yo puedo ir volando

Sf: Yo tambien - Dijo la tamaraneana

Aq: Yo nadare

Tr: Yo ire sobre una roca

Damy: Oye bestia puedes llevar al conejo contigo porfa

Cy: Bueno pues esta dicho Titanes Vamos a Mexico!

- Todos se fueron hacia mexico

- Al llegar ya era de noche, entraron al hotel y se dirijieron a la recepcionista

Nota de la autora: Bueno, quiero hacer una aclaraci n antes de continuar para que no se confundan despu s. El idioma que se habla en M xico es espa ol, y se supone que el idioma real de los titanes es Ingles. Bueno, voy a tomar ese detalle en este fic, porque despu s de todo son extranjeros y va a ser m s divertido as . S que puede ser algo raro para nosotros, claro que no voy a escribir en ingles, solo voy a poner "ingles" o "espa ol" cuando sea necesario diferenciar.

Rb: Disculpe, somos los titanes, tenemos reservaciones (ingl s) dijo Robin a la se orita de la recepci n

- Ehm puede hablar m s despacio por favor, no le entend (Espa ol) dijo la se orita encargada, mir ndolo con extra eza, y Robin mir ndola igual porque tampoco le entendi , pero por su mirada era obvio que estaba confundida

Rb: Te-ne-mos- re-ser-va-cio-nes (ingl s) repiti Robin enfatizando cada s laba, pero a n as ella no hab a entendido

- Espere aqu , voy a llamar a alguien que (Espa ol)

Sf: Yo puedo ayudar (Ingles) - Dijo mientras tomaba a la pobre pecepcionista para besarla

- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos O_O

Rb: Nooo! - Grito mientras la alejaba - No Star ya encontraremos otra forma! (Ingles

- O_O Ammm tratare de olvidar este momento traumatico y llamare al traductor (Espa ol)- Dijo la se orita un poco asustada

Damy: No sera nesesario Somos los Jovenes titanes y tenemos recervacion - Dijo la chica hablando claramente espa ol

_Ah, s , espere un momento - ella mir su registro en la computadora- son las habitaciones 320 a 330 dijo entreg ndole las llaves al botones para que los lleve a sus cuartos Tome un folleto para saber con todo lo que cuenta el hotel cinco estrellas le entreg un folleto a Damy los horarios respectivos est n ah tambi n, disfruten su estad a y gracias por su preferencia (espa ol) dijo la encargada con una amable sonrisa.

Damy: Muchas gracias (Espa ol)

Cy: Tu... Hablas espa ol?

Damy: Sip

Rb: Bueno no te vi besando a nadie entoces como aprendiste?

Damy: O es que yo vivia aqui en Mexico

Sf: Glorioso amiga! dijo feliz la tamaraneana Me alegra mucho saber que conoces otro idioma la abraz cari osamente, pero dej ndola sin respiraci n contigo podremos saber todo lo que dicen las personas de M xico!

_S ehm Star me falta el aire... A-uxi-lio dijo mientras se le acababa el aire

Sf:Lo siento, es que estoy emocionada! dijo contenta la chica y lo solt

Damy: Waw Star que fuerza tienes

Tr: Ya te acostumbraras a sus abrasos te lo digo por experiecia

- Todos fueron a sus habitaciones a acomodarse para dormir

- Raven y Chico bestia al igual que Robin y Star ivan a dormir juntos asi que para ellos eran avitaciones dobles y cencillas para los demas(Cencillas quiere decir con una cama pero lujosas ya que era hotel de 5 estrellas)

- En la habitacion de Raven y Chico bestia -

Cb: Oooo Raven - Dijo con voz seductora

Rv: Ahora que?

- Raven volteo y se quedo sorprendida al ver al Chico verde recostado sobre la cama completamente desnudo

- Su cuerpo era hermoso sus musculos bien definidos aunque peque os eran increiblemente sexys

Rv: O_O Ammm que pretendes? - Pregunto sonrrojada

Cb: Ven y averigualo - Dijo mobiendo sus sejas

Rv: Ammmm primero dejame ir al ba o - Dijo mientras corria uyendo al ba o

Cb: Aqui te espero amor

- Raven se enserro en el ba o muy nerviosa

Rv: " Y ahora que ago? si lo ago sera... mi primera vez" - Penso nerviosa - Devo preguntarle a las demas - Dijo mientras se transportaba a su mente

- En la mente de Raven -

Rv: Bueno ya saben por que las llame

- Todas asintieron con la cabesa

Feliz: Se ve muy sexy y con su enorme...

Rv: No lo digas!

Valiente: Yo digo que lo agas!

Feliz: Siii

Timida: Pero sentiras dolor

Rv: Dolor O_O

Inteligente: Lo mas seguro es que si te duela pero tarde o temprano tendras que hacerlo

Rabia: Ese maldito prvertido!

Inteligente: Llevan ya meses de novio y segun las estadisticas ya es tiempo de hacerlo

Rv: Bueno esta bien

Valiente: Deja que feliz y yo nos encarguemos de esto recuerda que nos salio bien el dia del baile

Feliz: Siiii! Deja que tomemos el control

Rv: Esta bien

- Mientras tanto Chico bestia se aburria en la cama

Cb: Por que tardara tanto Raven? - Se pregunto el chico verde y desnudo - Ay viene escucho sus pasos - Tomo su pose sexy - Aqui estoy amor - Dijo con voz seductora

- Eres un pervertido Bestia! - Grtito Cyborg entrando a la abitacion

Cb: Cyborg! O_O Como entraste? - Pregunto mientras se tapaba con una almohada

Cy: La puerta estaba abierta tonto!

Cb: O... Que mal... O_O

- Aqui esta tu amor - Dijo Raven con voz seductora saliendo del ba o en ropa interior negra (Muy sexy)

Cy: Raven!

Rv: Aaaaaaa - Grito sorprendida

Cy: Par de pervertidos! Son unos... - De repente su enojo se combiertio en una sonrrisa picara - Me dieron una idea!

- Raven y Chico bestia solo lo miraban sorprendidos

Cy: Abeja! - Grito mientras salia corriendo

- Raven y Chico bestia se miraron el uno al otro asustados O_O

Rv: Ammmm lo dejamos para ma ana?

Cb: Si, ese Cyborg me quito la inspiracion

Rv: Y al parecer nosotros lo inspiramos a el mi querida goma de mascar O_O

Cb: Raven ya dime por que soy Gama de mascar

Rv: No - Dijo mientras se ponia su leotardo

Cb: Porfavor!

Rv: Si no te digo no me dejaras dormir verdad?

Cb: Te fastidiare una y otra vez

Rv: Esta bien... es que yo... te escribi una cancion

Cb: Enserio?

Rv: Si

Cb: Genial cantala!

Rv: No estas loco!

Cb: Raven porfavorsito!

Rv: Ash esta bien

- Raven saco de su maleta una peque a grabadora

Cb: Tiene musica?

Rv: Si ise una pista en la computadora de la torre

- Raven estaba muy nerviosa pero sabia que si no lo asia no la iva a dejar en paz

- Oprimio el boton y la musica comeso y ella tambien comenso a cantar

- Chico bestia estaba sorprendido con la hermosa voz de Raven (Raven tiene linda voz solo habla raro por su personalidad seria pero su voz natural es bonita)

Uuuuuh Uhuuuh

Maldito el d a en que te encontre e la hora en la que te mir e e entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida me equivoqu e e

Yo no queria y acept e por un ratito te guarde e e yo no soy adorable tu eres insoportable e e e

Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar no te soporto es la verdad porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar en mi zapato al caminar somos un caso no ideal pero te quiero yo te quiero

En la pol tica y la fe e no congeniamos ya lo se e e yo como carne roja tu s lo comes hojas y pens e...

Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar no te soporto es la verdad porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar en mi zapato al caminar somos un caso no ideal pero te quiero yo te quiero

Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar no te soporto es la verdad porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar en mi zapato al caminar somos un caso no ideal pero te quiero yo te quiero

Yo estoy m s loca cada mes es tu insufrible y a la vez e e e eres tan vulnerable,tan tierno tan besable Siempre te amar

Rv: Se que no es muy buena pero...

- Fue silenciada por un beso de Chico bestia que duro mas de 3 minutos

Cb: Te amo Raven, Garcias por la cancion me encanto te amo!

Rv: Yo tambien te amo - Dijo sonriendo

- Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Abeja...

Cy: Aaaaa si si asi

Bee: O siiiii

- Jejejeje no es sierto ( Bueno si es sierto pero no voy a entar en detalles jajaja ustedes ya se imaginan que hacian jaja)

- Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Kid flash...

- Jinx tomaba su mano con amor

Jinxs: Cuanto me quires?

Kf: Por que preguntas eso?

Jinx: Solo dime, cuanto me quieres?

Kf: Pues, mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo

- Jinx sonrio y lo beso

Kf: Te amo y nunca te dejare

Jinx: Yo tambien te amo

(hoy ando bien cursiiii)

- En la asotea del hotel -

- Damy estaba sentada mirando las estrellas y pensando

- Hola - Dijo Aqualad sentandose a su lado

Damy: Hola - Dijo sin mucho enteres

Aq: En que piensas?

Damy: En que hay cosas tan lejos... Como... Las estrellas

Aq: Cuando amas a alguien sientes tocar el cielo con las manos

Damy: Pero si el amor no es correspondido... Sientes caer al infierno mismo

Aq: Como sabes que no es correspondido?

Damy: Por que el... tiene novia - Dijo dejando caer unas lagrimas

Aq: Damy

Damy: Yo crei que podria soportarlo pero al verlo... no puedo! - Grito mientras lloraba

Aq: Y no puedo reemplasarlo? - Dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas de la chica

Damy: Que?

Aq: Dejame reemplasarlo

- Damy lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, estaba muy sorprendida

Aq: Que dices?

Damy: Yo... no lo se

Aq: Solo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti como no tienes idea...

Damy: Pero por que?

Aq: Por que eres diferente a cualquier chica que aya conosido

- Damy no podia dejar de pensar en Chico bestia y en ese dia en el parque de diverciones

Aq: Porfavor permiteme reemplasarlo

- Damy lo miro fijamente a los ojos mientras el se asercaba lentamente

- Aqualad la beso

- Damy se quedo sorprendida con los ojos abiertos

- Despues de unos segundos Damy serro los ojos y correspondio el beso, que duro mas de 3 minutos

- Damy estaba muy sonrojada y sonrio mientras bajaba la mirada

Aq: Asi me gusta verte, con esa alegria que tanto me gusta

- Damy sonrio y lo abraso

- Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Starfire y Robin...

- Starfire estaba recostada en su cama acurricada sobre el pecho de Robin cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta

Toc, toc, toc, (Estan buenos mis efectos de sonido verdad?)

- Star se levanto y abrio la puerta

Damy: Star nesesito hablar contigo porfavor

Sf: Robin boy a hablar con Damy regreso en breve

- Damy llevo a Star a su cuarto y la sento en su cama

Damy: Star nesesito tu ayuda!

Sf: Que pasa amiga?

Damy: Es que... Bese a Aqualad!

Sf: Glorioso amiga ahora tienes alguein que te ame!

Damy: No, no y no. No es glorioso por que a mi me gusta... Chico bestia

Sf: Te gusta Chico bestia? Pero amiga el es novio de Raven

Damy: Si, si lo se pero ayer tubimos una cita y...

Sf: Saliste con el? - Pregunto como si no supiera nada

Damy: Si, Fuimos al zoologico y a la feria y nos divertimos mucho pero... el no dejaba de pensar en Raven

Sf: Es que el la ama mucho

Damy: Lo se - Dijo con tristesa mientras se sentaba en la cama - Y sabes que es lo peor Star?

Sf: Que amiga?

Damy: Que yo... yo ayude a que esto pasara, yo le dije a Chico bestia que le dijera a Raven que la amaba, yo ayude a Raven con su bestido para que estubiera hermosa para el, yo ayude mucho para que esta relacion funcionara y ahora... solo quiero que el sea feliz... pero me gusta mucho

Sf: Amiga Chico bestia es muy feliz con Raven ellos son la pareja perfecta y ademas si dices que ayudaste mucho para que ellos se amaran no los separes porfavor

Damy: Pero Star el me gusat mucho

Sf: Lo comprendo pero el esta con Raven

- Damy estaba muy trsite por que sabia que lo que Star decia era verdad

Sf: Trata de intentar a ver si con el tiempo puedes querer a Aqualad

Damy: Bueno el es muy tierno creoq ue lo intentare

Sf: Que bien amiga!

Damy: Gracias Star - Dijo sonrriendo

Sf: Buenas noches amiga!

Damy: Buenas noches Star!

- Starifire regreso a su cuarto y se durmio

- Todos ya estaban dormidos menos Damy que se quedo recostada pensando

- Despues de pensar mucho el sue o la bencio

Este fue el capitulo 18 espero que les aya gustado

Gracias por sus Reviews!

En el proximo capitulo habra mucho divercion a la mexicana y mucho romance

Les devo una escena cursi de Cybog y Abeja y una de Robin y Starfire

Tambien habra un amor que comiensa entre Terra y Veloz

Esperenlo y porfa Dejen Reviews!

Y ahora las bobas y obias preguntas de siempre:

Damy no deja de pensar en Chico bestia Le dira lo que siente? (No creo)

Aqualad quiere conquistar a Damy que ara para lograrlo?

Veloz sigue buscando una oportunidad para declararsele a Terra La encontrara?

Chcio bestia es un Chicle De que sabor sera?

Que abra echo Cyborg anoche? (No se puede decir por que es clasificacion C )

Abra mas escenas cursis de Raven y Chico bestia? ( Claro! por que de ellos trata besta historia jaja)

Bueno me despido Adios! 


	19. Viva Mexico

Capitulo 19 * Viva Mexico!*

- A la ma ana siguiente...

- Raven abrio los ojos y miro al chico verde a su lado abrio las cortinas y miro por la ventana lo que parecia ser un buen dia

- Se aserco a su novio a quien amaba mucho y lo miro dormir

Rv: Waw se ve muy lindo mientras durme

- El chico verde se dio media buelta (Aun dormido)

Cb: Aaajj Terra - Dijo entre ronquidos

Rv: Terra? O_O - De momento la sorpresa en su cara cambio por furia y enojo y lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabesa

- Chico bestia desperto por el golpe

Cb: Raven? Por que me golpeas? - Pregunto sobandose la cabesa

Rv: Y todavia lo preguntas? - Dijo molesta mientras salia del cuarto y aporreba la puerta

- Chico bestia se quedo sorprendido en la cama - O_O Y ahora... Que ise? - Se pregunto a si mismo

- Mientras tanto en el restaurante del hotel...

- Terra estaba sentada solita en una mesa desayunando

- Hola - Dijo una voz de chico detras de ella - Puedo sentarme?

Tr: Pues si, sientate

Veloz: Como estas?

Tr: Bien - Dijo sin mucho interes

Veloz: Y dime... Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Tr: Ammm no por que?

Veloz: Por que estaba apunto de invitarte a salir

- Por que estaba apunto de invitarte a salir - Esas palabras le recordaron mucho a Chico bestia, tanto que hasta le parecio escucharlas como si las dijera el chico verde

Tr: Yo... no puedo... no - Dijo mientras dejaba caer unas lagrimas

- Terra se fue a su cuarto y lloro desconsoladamente mientras abrasaba una almohada

- Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Robin y Starfire...

- Robin abria los ojos cuando escucho la voz de Star

Sf: Buenos dias! - Dijo alegre

Rb: Buenos dias Star

Sf: Deseas desayunar algo?

Rb: Claro, muero de ambre

Sf: Bajemos para desayunar con los demas

- Bajaron al restaurant en donde se encontraban los demas titanes desayunando (Solo faltaban Raven y Terra)

- Se sentaron y pidieron su desyuno

Sf: Buenos dias Amigos!

Todos: Buenos dias Star!

Cb: Star no sabes donde esta Raven?

Sf: No amigo bestia no la e visto desde ayer

- Damy se levanto de lamesa y sin decir nada se fue

Cy: Es tu novia tu deverias saber donde esta no?

Cb: Pues ya vez que no - Dijo el chico verde un poco triste - Hoy en la ma ana cuando desperte estaba furiosa conmigo me golpeo y se fue

Cy: Que raro por que segun lo que vi ayer ivan a tener una noche de... - Fue silenciado per la mano del chico verde

Cb: Cyborg si terminas de decir eso te matare

- Todos se quedaron con cara de sorpresa O_O

Cy: mmmon mmmmento

Cb: Que? - Dijo mientras le quitaba la mano de la boca

Cy: Que lo siento - Dijo apenado

Rb: Y tampoco veo a Terra

Veloz: Estaba un poco irritable y se fue a su abitacion

Bee: Irritable?

Veloz: Si solamente la invite a salir y se solto a llorar, me grito que la dejara y se fue

- En la asotea del hotel -

- Raven estaba sentada mirando la enorme ciudad desde lo alto del hotel con tristesa en su rostro

Rv: Aun la ama... Aun ama a Terra - Dijo mientras lloraba - Y yo que estube apunto de... de hacer el amor con el... apunto de entregarle mi virginidad

- Amm Raven estas bien? - Dijo Damy entrando por la puerta de la escalera y Bestita (El conejito) detras de ella

Rv: Estoy bien - Dijo con su monotona voz - Dejame

- Damy se sento a su lado

Damy: Entonces por que lloras?

Rv: No estoy llorando

Damy: Vamos Raven dime

Rv: Es por... - De pronto se quedo callada mirando el conejito de orejas caidas que se encontraba al lado de Damy - Y ese conejito?

Damy: Es Bes... - Derrepente las palabras de star pasaron por su mente - "Amiga Chico bestia es muy feliz con Raven ellos son la pareja perfecta y ademas si dices que ayudaste mucho para que ellos se amaran no los separes porfavor" Se llama ammm Chochobo!

Rv: Chochobo?

Damy: "Hay Damy no pudiste pensar en algo mejor?" Si Chiochobo

Rv: Te lo regalo Aqualad? - Pregunto intrigada

Damy: Ammm no... yo... lo compre... antes de venir jaja

Rv: Esta bien - Dijo un poco desconsetada

Damy: Y bien? me diras que pasa?

Rv: Damy devo admitir que si no fuera por tu ayuda Chicco bestia y yo no estariamos juntos y creo que mereces saber lo que paso

- Damy se quedo sorprendida al escuchar a Raven y a partir de ese momento se dio cuenta que apesar de sus sentimentos lo souyo con Chico bestia jamas podra ser y que no se atreveria a separarlos, por el contrario estaba desidida a ayudarlos con su problema y en cuanto a sus sentimientos lo resolveria despues

Rv: Yo... desperte por la ma ana y... el estaba dormido y... Dijo... Terra - Raven bajo la mirada con tristesa

Damy: Terra?

Rv: Eso mismo pregunte yo... eso significa que... aun la ama

Damy: No Raven eso no significa nada - Dijo meneando la cabesa junto con su conejito que tambien la meneaba

Rv: Entonces porque tenia un sue o con ella?

Damy: O tal vez una pesadilla por que Terra es tan fea que bien podria quitarle el sue o a cualquiera no?

- Raven sonrio y asintio con la cabesa

Damy: Lo que trato de decir es que Terra por lo que e escuchado le a hecho mucho mal Intento matarlo, Lo traiciono con Slade y Trato de matar a la persona que el mas ama en el mundo... tu

- Raven lo penso un instante - Y como estar segura? - Pregunto la chica gotica

Damy: Bueno tu puedes entrar en su mente y leer sus sue os y pensamientos

Rv: Pero eso... seria invadir su privacidad y ademas aun no controlo muy bien la lectura de mente y podria ver cosas que no quiero ver

Damy: Vamos Raven solo intentalo o te quedaras aqui en el techo del hotel todod el dia con este sol?

Rv: Esta bien pero como?

Damy: Ven y ya veras

- En el restaurante del hotel -

Cy: Bueno ya termine de comer

Bee: Yo tambien, Boy a bestirme y nos vemos aqui en media hora para pasear Mexico esta bien? Y tu Cyborg bienes a bestirte conmigo

Cy: no creo que me quedare

Bee: Que vengas te digo

Cy: Pero yo no uso ropa

Bee: Para lo que aremos no la nesesitas!

Cy: Aaaaa?... - Dijo con expresion de pregunta - Aaaaaaaaa - Dijo con una sonrisa picara

- Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos O_O - Aaaaaa? - Dijeron al unisono con signos de interrogacion sobre sus cabesas - Aaaaaaaaaa! - Gritaron al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba Bee: Bueno como dije nos vemos aqui en media hora adios - Dijo mientras corria arrastrando a Cyborg

- Todos estubieron de acuerdo

- Cada quien se fue a su habitacion a bestirse

- En la habitacion de Chico bestia y Raven -

Cb: Raven Estas aqui? - Pregunto mientras miraba la habitacion aparentemente bacia

Cb: Que es eso? - Pregunto mientras miraba una especie de nube de umo rosa que salia de debajo de la puerta del ba o

- Bosteso poniendose la mano en la boca - Awwww me siento cansado creo que dormire - Dijo mientras caia al suelo

- Ves te dije que funcionaria - Dijo Damy saliendo con Raven del ba o

Rv: Pues si

Damy: Bien ahora aslo

Rv: Esto no es correcto

Damy: O vamos Raven solo asi sabras que so o ayer solo haslo!

- Raven suspiro y puso su mano sobre la frente de Chico bestia y conenso a buscar el sue o tratando de controlarse para no ver nada mas

Nota de la autora: Siempre me e imaginado que el area de recuerdos en la mente es como un menu de dvd o algo asi hay peque os cuadrados con el video y al tocarlas o elegirlas se ve el recuerdo completo asi que asi sera esto ok? y Raven tendra que entrar y vera los recuerdos algo asi como en la pelicula Clic perdiendo el control.

- Raven vio los recuerdos de Chico bestia pasar frente a sus hojoa pero no que ria tocarlos por privacidad

- Se aserco a la seccion de sue os y encontro el que bescaba lo abrio:

*Representacion del sue o*

- Chico bestia se encontraba apunto de caer en un acantilado tratando de sujetarse

Tr: Imagino... que no esperaras un beso de despedida - Dijo acercandose lentamente

Cb: Terra no puedes!

Tr: Observame - Dijo mientras lo aplastaba con sus paderes y una risa maligna

*Fin de la representacion*

- Raven se quedo callada y arrepentida por haver dudado de el pero al mismo tiempo contenta que no aya sido lo que ella creia

- Raven se disponia a lalir pasando por todos los recuerdos pero se detubo a mirar uno en donde se encontraba chico bestia tratando de triunfar en el cine y siendo cruelmente rechasado

- Raven sabia que no estaba bien verlo pero la cuiriosidad la domino y de ese recuerdo le dio cuiriosidad de otro y otro y otro hasta que via cai toda la vida de Chico bestia

- Despues de verla se dio cuenta del sufrimiento de Chcio bestia y se sintio sorprendida de la forma grasiosa en la que tomaba la vida apesar de tantas cosa que avia sufrido

- En el cuarto de Damy -

Rv: Crees que se de cuenta?

Damy: No creo lo dejamos bien dormido jajaja

Rv: Bueno ahora me siento mejor

Damy: Ves? te lo dije ahora vete a disculparte y explicale por que le rompiste la cabesa y preguntale que so o como si no ubieras visto nada y cuando te diga disculpate y ya

Rv: Gracias - Dijo con una sonrisa leve

Damy: De que no ise nada - Dijo mirando a otro lado

Rv: Solo gracias

- Damy sonrio mientras miraba a Raven salir y dirijirse al cuarto donde dormia el chico verde

- En el cuarto de Raven y Chico bestia -

- Chico bestia aun dormia y Raven se aserco lentamente y lo beso en la mejilla

- Chico bestia comenso a despertar

Cb: Raven?

- Raven sonrrio

Cb: Donde estabas? te busque por todas partes y quiero disculparme

Rv: Disculparte?

Cb: Si la verdad no se que te ise pero lo que sea quiero disculparme y que estemos bien por que te amo

Rv: Te perdono

Cb: Y me vas a decir que ise?

Rv: yo ammm desperte y te escuche decir entre sue os y ronquidos el... nombre de Terra

Cb: O_O oooo yo tube una pesadilla de cuando ella trato de matarnos

Rv: Ahora ya no importa te amo

Cb: Rav... - Fue silenciado por un beso de Raven en los labios

Rv: Ahora vamos a conoser Mexico si?

Cb: Vamos!

- En el restaurante del hotel -

Todos los titanes ya estaban listos para salir

Rb: Bien titanes nos separaremos cada quien paseara lo que tenga que pasear y nos veremos aqui en la noche

Todos: Siiii! - Gritaron al unisono y se fueron cada quien por su lado

- El unico que se quedo solito y triste fue Veloz que no quiso ir a ninguna parte sin Terra que seguia enserrada en cu cuarto

- No vas a ir con ellos? - Dijo Terra asercandose detras de el

Veloz: No sin ti

Tr: Y quien dijo que no ire?

Veloz: Entonces... saldras conmigo?

- Terra asintio con la cabesa y sonrrio

Veloz: Perfecto vamonos!

Nota de la autora: Bueno yo soy de Merida Yucatan y aunque no lo crean nunca e visitado mexico no tengo ni idea de como es jaja asi que les dire los lugares que yo medio se que hay pero si alguno no esta o esta en otra ciudad cercana porfis agan de cuenta que los titanes tomaron un taxy o un camion o lo que sea el chiste es que llegaron y ya jajaja Gracias!

- Starfire y Robin fueron al cine...

Sf: Me parece maravillosa esta videosinta tradicional mexica!

Rb: Las peliculas mexicanas son interesantes Star - Dijo mientras tomaba un pu ado de palomitas

Sf: Y Robin?

Rb: Que pasa?

Sf: Despues iremos a una cena romantica correcto?

Rb: Claro Star!

Sf: O y comeremos comida tipica mexicana!

- Shhhhhhhhhh! - Se escucho de la parte de atras

Rb: Cuendo salgamos hablamos si Star?

Sf: O si lo siento

- Cyborg y Abeja se subieron al Turibus...

Cy: Booya! Esta ciudad es increible!  
Bee: Si tiene muchas cosas interesantes

Cy: Me enga an mis ojos o esos son Veloz y Terra paseando en una calesa? (La calesa es la de los caballos ok?)

Bee: Creo que si son ellos - Dijo apuntando hacia la derecha

Cy:: Hola Terra! Veloz!

- Terra y Veloz los saludaron ajitando su mano desde la calesa

- Raven y Chico bestia fueron a las ruinas (Que no estoy muy segura si estan en Df pero si no estan pues... imaginen que tomaron un autobus para llegar ahi jaja)

Cb: Waaaaw Raven que enormes ruinas como las habran construido?

Rv: Hay creencias de que los Mayas tenian poderes mentales y asi movian las enormes rocas

Cb: Tu crees que sea verdad?

Rv: Bueno nosotros mas que nada devemos creer ya que yo tengo poderes y buedo levantar piedras y tambien sierta rubia controla la tierra - Dijo con su monotona voz

Cb: O si tienes razon - Dijo sonriendo - Vamos Rae deja que te tome una foto junto a esa grandota siii?

Rv: No! y no me digas Rae! - Dijo crusada de brasos

Cb: Porfavor Raeee!

Rv: No me digas Rae! - Dijo furiosa

- La ruina mas grande comenso a lebantarse con un aura negra

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Gritaba la gente asustada y corria por todas partes

Cb: Rae calmate! porfavor!

Rv: No me digas Rae!

- Auxilio! - Gritaban las personas y corrian desesperadas

Cb: Bueno, bueno ya Raven Raven!

- Boom! - La ruina callo de un solo golpe al suelo

Rv: Mas te vale

Cb: Uff - Suspiro y se limpio el sudor

Rv: Que paso aqui? - Pregunto mientras miraba la ruina que ahora se encontraba de cabesa y las personas estaban asustadas - Que?

- Pof! - Chico bestia se desmayo de espaldas

- Mientras tanto Damy y Aqualad estaban en las chalupas...  
(No se como les llaman ahora pero se que son unos barcos muy bonitos decorados con flores y te dan un paseo por un rio muy bonito)

- Damy estaba sentada en la punta mirando el agua (Ash creo que las chalupas nisiquira son de mexico bueno pues... nimodo)

Aqualad: En que piensas?

Damy: En nadie importante

Aqualad: Yo no dije que fuera alguien

Damy: Ammmm...

- Damy estaba roja como tomate

Damy: Es un tonto sin importancia

Aqualad: Si tu lo dices - Dijo encojiendo los hombros

Damy: Me encantan estos barquitos llenos de flores... son hermosas! - Dijo mientras miraba a Aqualad y a su conejito detras de el (Ahora revautisado Chochobo) comer las flores del barco

Aqualad: No mas que tu - Dijo mientras quitaba una flor y se la ponia en su cabello

- Damy se sonrrojo las mejillas

Damy: Gracias - Dijo apenada

Aqualad: Oye yo queria preguntarte si... tu considerarias...

Damy: Si? - Dijo alsando la mirada

- Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas y a Aqualad le parecian hermosos

Aqualad: Si tu quisieras... Ser... Mi... Novia - Dijo mientras tomaba sus manos

- Damy lo miro fijamente a los ojos

Damy: Yo...

- Sonido de disco rayado

- Ay que bonito! - Dijo la se ora que guia la chalupa

Damy: Ammmm yo.. te respondere luego

Aqualad: Si mejor

- Mientras tanto en las ruinas...

- Porfavor! - Dijo Chico bestia de rodillas

- No!- Grito Raven de brasos crusados - No entiendes que no! - Dijo con los ojos serrados y bolteando asia otro lado

Cb: Porfavor conejita gotica!

- Raven bolteo y abrio un poco los ojos

Cb: Solo unita!

Rv: Ash esta bien!

- Chico bestia brinco de alegria

- Siiiii! - Pero el siiii no era de la boca del chico verde si no de los pobres mexicanos que casi son aplastados por las ruinas (Que ahora casi todas estaban alrevez)

Cb: Disculpe podria tomarnos una foto? (Ingles) - Dijo dirijiendose a un turista mexicano

Turista: Que?

Cb: Ammmm... Click, click, Foto (Espa ol)

Turista: Aaaaa una foto... claro como no (Espa ol) - Dijo asintiendo con la cabesa

- Chico bestia abraso a Raven quien aun seguia crusada de brasos

- El turista mexicano tomo la foto y le entrego la camara a Chico bestia

Cb: Mira que bonita Raven! - Dijo ense andole la foto

- En la foto Raven crusada de brasos y Chico bestia la abrasaba sonrriendo y detras de ellos la enorme ruina bolteada alrevez

- Raven giro los ojos y sonrio

- Terra y Veloz estaba paseando en la calesa...

Veloz: Entonces... por que cambiaste de opinion?

Tr: De que hablas?

Veloz: Sobre salir conmigo

Tr: Bueno es que... estube pensando en un problemilla que tenia pero ya lo resolvi... creo...

Veloz: Me alegra - Dijo sonriendo

Tr: Waw mira ese edificio es enorme!

Veloz: Es un museo

Tr: Vamos a conoserlo!

- Bajaron de la calesa y entraron a museo

Tr: Es enorme y mira cuantas cosas!

Veloz: Si es muy bonito

Tr: Aaaaaaaaaaaa!

Veloz: Que pasa?

Tr: Son huesos humanos!

Veloz: Si son de los mayas o eso creo!

- Terra nisiquira se dio cuenta que por el susto habia abrasado a Veloz

- Veloz sonrio feliz de que no se diera cuenta y no lo soltara y continuaron caminando

- Starfire y Robin salieron del cine y fueron a cenar a un restaurante traducional mexicano

- Cyborg y Abeja fueron a un bufet de todo lo que puedas comer (A Cyborg le encantan de esos)

- Terra y Veloz terminaron de recorrer el museo y fueron a cenar tambien

- Damy y Aqualad terminaron su paseo en chalupa y se fueron al zoologico (Me han dicho que es enorme)

- Damy no podia dejar de recordar su cita con Chico bestia pero al mismo tiempo consideraba la propuesta de Aqualad

- Raven y Chico bestia regresaron las ruinas a su posicion narmal y fueron a comprar un libro de historias negras que Raven queria y despues cenaron

- Todos ya estaban en el hotel...

Rb: Titane como les fue?

Cy: Nosotros subimos al turibus

Damy: Nosotros a las Chalupas!

Cb: Raven y yo fuimos a poner de cabesa las ruinas jajaja

- Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos O_O

Rv: Que... Fuimos a ver las ruinas

Tr: Bueno nosotros fuimos a un museo macabro jaja

Rb: Que bueno que se ayan divertido titanes por que solo quedan 2 dias mas y nos regresamos

Cb: Si, si, si ya lo sabemos

Cy: Ma ana pasearemos lo que nos hace falta y pasado ma ana salimos de regreso

Rb: Bien titanes todos a dormir

Todos: Buenas noches!

- Todos se fueron a dormir cada uno a sus respectibos cuartos

- En el cuarto de Damy -

- Dmay no podia dejar de pensar en Chico bestia y lo que sentia por el pero tambien pensaba en Aqualad y que le avai pedido que sea su novia

- De momento una musica que benia de afuera de su bentana la saco de sus pensamientos

- Se asomo por la ventana y vio a Aqualad parado entre 2 bocinas gigantes preparado para cantar

Aqualad: Y entonces que me digas que no

Me pone triste y sentimettal

Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir

Por que me falta mi otra mitad

- Damy lo miraba desde su bentana completamente sorprendida

Aqualad: No puedo escuchar la radio

Me hace recordar lo que o amos t y yo

Cada cancion, cada emocion, cada palabra que sale del transmisor

Que es lo que tiene el locutor en contra mia

Que me pone sentimettal

Uuuooooohhh ooohhh oohhh Uuuooooohhh ooohhh oohhh

- Los demas titanes comensaron a asomartse tambien por el escandalo desde sus ventanas

Aqualad: Y entonces que me digas que no

Me pone triste y sentimettal

Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir

Por que me falta mi otra mitad

Y entonces que me digas que no

Me pone triste y sentimettal

Es que no puedo dormir y yo no quiero vivir

Por que me falta mi otra mitad

Y ahora el metal ya no es metal

Me llegan las rolas fresas, las pelis me hacen llorar

Calienta el sol pero es invierno aqu en mi coraz n

Mis amigos me llaman no quiero salir, me siento faltal

Cada cancion, cada emocion, cada palabra que sale del transmisor

Que es lo que tiene el locutor en contra mia

Que me pone sentimental

Uuuooooohhh ooohhh oohhh Uuuooooohhh ooohhh oohhh

- Todos los titanes estaba sorprendidos y miraban a Damy esperando su respuesta

Aqualad: Y entonces que me digas que no

Me pone triste y sentimettal

Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir

Por que me falta mi otra mitad

Y entonces que me digas que no

Me pone triste y sentimettal

Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir

Por que me falta mi otra mitad

Escuchando gun s and roses, a los pistols a las flans

Recordando aquella noche que pasamos en mi van

Tu ponias a thalia, luismi y a titan

Mientras ya tu ritmo encantaba era slam

- Damy no pudo evitar sonreir pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de mirar a Chico bestia que se encontraba en la ventana de alado junto a Raven

Y entonces q me digas q no

Me pone triste y sentimettal

Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir

Por que me falta mi otra mitad

Y entonces q me digas q no

Me pone triste y sentimettal

Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir

Por que me falta mi otra mitad

Y entonces que me digas que no!

- Todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos

- Damy estaba muda y solo miraba a Chico bestia

- Chico bestia la miro desde su ventana y le sonrio

Sf: Vamos amiga responde!

Cy: Serian una linda pareja!

Aqualad: Que dices? - Pregunto desde abajo de su ventana

- Damy miro a Chico bestia de nuevo y sonrio con ojitos tristes y volteo hacia Aqualad y respondio...

Damy: Si - Dijo sonriendo

- Aqualad brinco de felicidad y los demas titanes aplaudieron a la nueva pareja

- Despues de todo el relajo todos se fueron a dormir menos Damy y Aqualad que se quedaron en la asotea

- En la asotea del hotel -

Aqualad: Y... entonces? ya somos novios?

- Damy sonrio y lo beso con amor y ternura por dos o tres minutos

Aqualad: Es un si?

- Damy asintio con la cabesa y lo abraso

Este fue el capitulo 19 (Aleluya!)

Antes que nada quiero disculparme y rogar su perdon por tardarme tanto en subir este capitulo pero la verdad es que estos dias e estado superocupada y no e podido nisiquiera encender mi compu

Priemro navidad y despues a o nuevo despues fue la rosca y el cumple de dos de mis tias y para terminarla de fregar esta semana que pensaba dedicarme a escribir me dio gripe y no me pude nisiquiera levantar de la cama

Pero los peque os segundos que me pude poner de pie con todo y mi dolor de cabesa fui escribiendo y escribiendo poquito a poquito hasta que logre termirnar este capitulo viva!

Espero que me perdonen porfavor prometo que no volvera a pasar

y para compensarlo a partir del lunes no despegare los ojos de la computadora ni un segundo

00camii00: Muchas gracias por tu felicitacion de navidad y por tus firmas y disculpame por no responder a ninguna pero como ya explique estube ocupada y enferma muchas gracias y disculpa

rouga18: Gracias por tu review

Hairu: Gracias por tu comentaria aqui esta tu siguiente cap espero ver mas review tuyos

y espero reviws de todos

y como dije no me bolvere a atrasar esperen un cap nuevo cada lunes y si es posible y si me alcansa el tiempo un cap nuevo cada dos diaz

Bueno me despido esperando sus reviews porfavor y el lunes esperen el capitulo 20

Bye bye


	20. Accidental

Capitulo 20

*Accidental*

Hola!

Sipi soy yo quiero disculparme con los fans de Kid flash y Jinx por no haberlos tomado en cuenta en el capitulo anerior jaja disculpenme de verdad que se me olvido es que estaba alucinando por la gripe

Pero en este capitulo se reintegran a la historia

y pues por el capitulo anteror... ammm... agan de ceunta que tenian gripe jaja

- Buenos diaz amigos! - Dijo la tamaraneana con una enorme sonrisa

Cb: Buenos dias Star - Dijo desde la mesa

Rb: Que buen que te levantaste yo no quise despertarte para que descansaras bien

Sf: Te lo agradesco Robin - Dijo mientras se sentaba a desayunar con todos sus compa eros titanes

Kf: Bueno y a donde hiremos hoy?

Jinx: Ahora que nos curamos de esa maldita gripe ya podemos pasear con ustedes (Que gripe mas rara no? solo duro un dia jaja XD)

Bee: Cyborg y yo queriamos sugerirles que fueramos todos juntos al zoologico

Veloz: Dicen que es anorme

Tr: A mi me parece bien

Sf:Y asi podre conoser a todas las especies que viven en este planeta! - Dijo alegre

Cb: Yo ya fui con... - Una mano silencio al Chico verde mientras meneaba la cabesa indicando que no dijera mas

Damy: No le agan caso esta alucinando

- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con los ojos como platos O_O

Rb: O_O Ammm... bien entonces como todos estan de acuerdo iremos al zoologico

Cy: Booya!

Aqualad: Bien!

Sf: Glorioso!

Rb: Ballan a cambiarse y nos vemos aqui en 15 minutos

- Siii - Dijeron todos al unisono y se fueron cada uno a cambiarse

- En el cuarto de Raven y Chico bestia -

Rv: Ponte la camisa de botones morada y el pantalon de mesclilla negro , te veras bien

Cb: Ay nooo mejor llevo mi uniforme normal

Rv: No sera mejor la camisa morada

Cb: Tengo orejas puntiagudas, colmillos, soy verde y te preocupa la camisa? - Dijo de brasos crusados y con una sonrisa picara

- Raven cruso los brasos

Cb: Mmmmmm? Estas palabras las dijo una chica muy rara y muy hermosa un dia en tokio verdad?

Rv: No lo se! - Dijo enfadada

Cb: Si, eres rara y hermosa asi que deves ser tu, eres mi belleza rara

- Raven no pudo evitarlo y dejo escapar una peque a sonrisa

Rv: Solo pontelo y vamos

Cb: Lo que tu digas amor - Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba muy alegre por aberla hecho sonreir - Y tu que te pondras?

Rv: Ponrte lo que te dije, baja y esperame y lo veras

- Chico bestia sonrio y obedecio

- A Raven le encantaba que la obedeciera asi que fue a bestirse muy alegre (Aunque no se le notaba)

- En el cuarto de Starfire -

- Robin ya se habia bestido y habia bajado

- Starfire estaba aun preparandose junto con Jinx, Terra y Abeja que habian ido a bestirse ahi para ayudarse con el maquillaje y otros cosas (Yo nunca e hecho eso pero mi prima y sus amigas se juntan para arreglarse)

Sf: O amigas quiero verme muy bella para Robin!

Tr: Yo tambien quiero impresionar a Veloz

Bee: Ya son novios?

Tr: Ammm... no aun no me lo a pedido pero creo que le gusto

Jinx: Y a ti te gusta?

Tr: Si

Sf: Y te gusta mas que nuestro amigo bestia?

- Todas se quedaron sorprendidas con la inprudencia de Star O_O

Tr: Ammm... pues aun no lo se - Dijo bajando la mirada con tristesa

Bee: No le agas caso ammm... veloz es un buen chico y yo se que seran una bonita pareja

Sf: Que?

Jinx: Eres una tonta mejo ya no digas nada!

Sf: Pero por que?

Bee: Te explico al rato si Star?

Sf: Esta bien - Dijo la tamaraneana algo confundida

Tr: Bueno ya estan todas listas asi que vamos!

- Todas bajaron al punto de reunion donde los chicos ya las esperaban

- Starfire tenia puesto una slada de tablones morada corta y una blusamorada con blaco y unos zapatos de tacon muy bonitos, se avia hecho dos colas en el cabello y se veia muy hermosa

- Robin se aserco y tomo su mano

Rb: Te vez bien - Dijo con amor

Sf: Tu tambien te vez bien

- Robin tenia un pantalon de mesclilla y una camisa roja y unos lentes de sol

- Terra tenia una blusa negra corta y una falda amarilla que combinaba con su cabello y unos sapatos negros de tacon

Veloz: Que suerte tengo de que esta bella chica sea mi cita el isa de hoy - Dijo pasando su braso sobre ella

- Terra sonrio y solo se dejo abrasar muy feliz

- Abeja tenia puesto un sort corto negro y una blusa corta negra son un sinturon dorado y sandalias doradas

- Y Cyborg... desnudo como siempre jajaja

Cy: Te vez bien amor

Bee: Y tu te vez igual que siempre jajaja

- Jinx tenia el cabello suelto y peinado hacia abajo con una raya enmedio se le veia completamente diferente y con un bestido rosado pegado que combinaba perfecto con su cabello

- Kid flash se quedo mudo y muy sorprendido casi no podia reconoserla

Kf: Te vez increible me encanta

Jinx: Enserio?

Kf: Si! te vez waw!

- Kid flash tenia un pantalon blanco y una camiseta amarilla con rojo

Cb: Y Raven?

Sf: Aun no a bajado?

Cb: No

Bee: Tranquilo Chico bestia deve estar bistiendose sabes que a ella le cuesta arreglarse por que no esta acostumbrada y no le gusta mucho

Cy: Si tranquilo viejo bajara en cualquier momento

- En el cuarto de Raven y Chico bestia -

- Raven no podia decidir como bestirse y ademas no sabia que usar ya que toda la ropa que tenia era igual

- Solo tenia capas y capas y leotardos y leotardos y las 3 ropas que Damy le avia regalado y nada mas

- Raven estaba apunto de bajar y decirles que no queria ir a ninguna parte cuando...

Damy: Quieres ayuda?

- Damy siempre aparecia en el momento presiso para ayudar a Raven a verse hermosa lo cual es una ironia por sus sentimientos hacia Chico bestia

Rv: La verdad si quisiera que me ayudes - Dijo con su tono abitual de voz

Damy: No te preocupes hoy te veras hermosa tengo una idea perfecta para ti - Dijo sonriendo

- Una transformacion mas tarde...

- Damy bajo por las escaleras con su conejo en el hombro como siempre y se aserco a los titanes

- Damy tenia puesto una falda muy corta de tablones fucsia con negro y una blusa muy escotada que dejaba ver sus pechos (Que por si no lo avia mensionado son grandes jaja)

- Todos los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta sobretodo Aqualad

Damy: Y bien? como me veo?

Aqualad: Te vez sexy

Damy: Gracias eso queria - Dijo sonriendo

Cb: Sabes donde esta Raven?

- Damy miro a todas partes buscando a su alrededor

Dmay: No esta detras de mi? - Pregunto sorprendida - Ay Raven! Quieres bajar porfavor?

- No! - Dijo las voz de Raven que se escuchaba un poco lejos

Damy: Te vez hermosa ya baja!

Rv: No! - Grito desde lejos

Damy: O demonios! - Dijo poniendo se la mano sobre la frente - Chico bestia espera un segundo si?

- Chico bestia estaba sorprendido e intrigado por lo que estaba susediendo

- Damy camino hacia donde se encontraba Raven

Damy: No me esforse tanto para que ahora no quieras bajar!

Rv: No bajare!

Damy: Vamos Raven Te juro que te vez hermosa y a Chico bestia se le va a caer la baba - Dijo sonriendo

Rv: Esta bien - Dijo nerviosa

- Damy regreso con los demas y detras de ella bajaba Raven

- Chico bestia se quedo con la boca abierta y derramando baba

- Los demas titanes no lo podian creer. Esa es Raven? No puede ser ella, pensaron todos mientras la miraban bajar

Sf: Se ve hermosa!

Cb: Siiii - Dijo con cara de bobo

- Raven tenia el cabello amarrado en una cola y Dmay se lo avia risado estaba maquillada muy bonita y tenia un bestido morado oscuro con unos diamantes de adorno pegado al cuerpo y con un escote probocador que dejaba ver sus... Atributos

- El bestido dejaba ver su bella figura y era un bestido muy corto que dejaba ver sus piernas y unas chanclas de tacon con unos diamantes bellisomos

- La verdad es que se veia totalmente diferente pero muy muy hermosa

Cb: Raven yo... te vez... hermosa eres la mujer mas bella del universo!

Rv: Gracias - Dijo sonrrojada

Rb: Te vez realmente bien Raven

Sf: Te vez presiosa amiga!

Bee: Waw Damy que talento algun dia deves aserme una tranformacion a mi

Damy: Cuando quieras

Cy: Bueno y que esperamos

Aqualad: Si vamonos!

- Los titanes salieron hacia el zoologico de mexico

- Al llegar cada parejita se fue por su lado

- Todos se divertian miraban los animales y comian golosinas

- Raven y Chico bestia estaban junto a la jaula de las panteras

- Click sono la camara de Chico bestia que tomaba una foto a la hermosa Raven

Rv: Ya me tomaste 10 fotos ya basta!

Cb: Es que te vez hermosa!

Rv: Me has tomado mas de 50 fotos en este viaje se va a llenar tu camara

Cb: Si se llena de fotos tuyas y nuestras QUE SE LLENE!

- Rvaen no pudo evitar una peque a sonrisa

Cb: Raven me esperas? boy al ba o

Rv: Demasiada informacion

- Chico bestia se aserco y la beso en los labios

Rv: Y eso?

Cb: Nada solo que te amo y me gusta besarte - Dijo sonriendo

Rv: Pero eso no significa que puedas besarme a cada rato que se te antoje

Cb: A poco no te gusto? - Pregunto con una sonrisa picara

Rv: No! - Dijo contal de llevarle la contraria

Cb: Segura?

Rv: Si, segura! - Dijo sonrojada

Cb: Entonces por que te sonrojas?

Rv: O_O

Cb: Bueno mi amor boy al ba o como te dije esperame aqui - Dijo y despues la beso en la mejilla y se fue

- Raven sonrio sonrrojada

- Aqualad y Damy estaban comprando un agodon de asucar

Damy: Me disculpas boy a empolbarme la naris

Aq: Osea que vas al ba o?

Damy: Mmmmmm... si

Aq: Bien no tardes n.n - Dijo sonriendo

- Damy corrio hacia el Chico bestia y Chico bestia corria en direccion hacia ella (Ya que el ba o de hombres se encontraba del lado de los algodones de azucar y el de mujeres del lado de la jaula de las panteras)

- Ambos corrian el uno hacia el otro y sin darse cuenta...

- PAW!

- Chocaron el uno contra el otro dandose un golpe muy fuerte

- Ambos cayeron al suelo

- Damy cayo sentada pero Chico bestia callo golpeandose la cabes muy fuerte con una piedra

Damy: Auuuuuu Chico bestia tienes la cabesa muy dura! - Dijo mientras se sobaba la frente - Chico bestia? Chico bestia?

- Damy miro hacia donde se encontraba Chico bestia y lo miro tirado en el suelo completamente inconciente

Damy: Despierta Chico bestia! - Dijo mientras lo tomaba en sus brasos

- Al levantarlo toco su nuca y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando

Damy: Hay no! - Dijo mientras sacaba su comunicador

- Damy ensendio su comunicador y contacto a todos los titanes

- Robin estaba con Star frente a los eleantes cuando sono su comunicador

- Tin tin tin tin tin tin tin trin (Jajaja mis efectos de sonido)

Rb: Que pasa Damy?

Damy: Robin ven rapido! Chico bestia esta sangrando corre!

Rb: Tranquila vamos para aya

- Cyborg estaba comprando perros calientes con Abeja cuando sono su comunicador

- Tin tin tin tin tin tin tin trin

- Aqualad seguia donde Damy lo dejo esperando

- Tin tin tin tin tin tin tin trin

- Kid flash y Jinx estaba frente a la jaula de los cocodrilos

- Tin tin tin tin tin tin tin trin

- Raven seguia frente a las panteras

- Tin tin tin tin tin tin tin trin

- Terra y Veloz estaban sentados conversando

- Tin tin tin tin tin tin tin trin (Soy ridicula con mis efectos de sonido jajaja)

- Todos contestaron sus comunicadores

Rb: Titanes Chico bestia esta herido ballan serca de la jaula de los tigres ahora!

- Todos corrieron desesperados sobretodo Raven que estaba mas preocupada que nunca en su vida

- Al llegar vieron a Damy incada en el suelo sosteniendo a Chico bestia que se encontraba aun inconsiente

Rb: Que paso?

Damy: Veniamos corriendo y sin darnos cuenta nos golpeamos el uno con el otro

Aq: Estas bien - Dijo dirijiendose a Damy

Damy: Yo si, por que cai sentada pero Chico bestia al parecer se golpeo muy fuerte la cabesa con esa roca - Dijo apuntando a una roca que sobresalia de la tierra

- En eso llego Raven muy ajitada

Rv: Que le paso a Chico bestia!

Damy: Espera un segundo le curare la herida en la cabesa y ahora te explico

- Damy puso su mano sobre la herida de Chico bestia y la curo con sus poderes

Rv: Ahora si me explicaran que paso?

- En ese momento Chico bestia comenso a abrir lentamente los ojos

Cb: Que me paso?

Damy: Te golpeaste la cabesa

Cb: Aaaaaaaaa - Grito levantandose asustado - Quien eres tu?

Todos: Que? O_O

Rb: No la recuerdas?

Cb: No, quien es? y donde estamos y la torre T?

Tr: Chico bestia no recuerdas estamos en Mexico

Rv: Esto no me esta gustando

Cb: Mexico ? Que hacemos en Mexico? y Aaaaaaaaa Terra no estabas petrificada? - Pregunto el Chico verde sumamente asustado

Tr: Chico bestia no recuerdas que regrese?

Cb: Como? Cuando? No recuerdo nada de ti Terra solo que estabas petrificada

Rv: Esta bien tal vez si me guste todo esto - Dijo sonriendo

Sf: O amigo Bestia en verdad no recuerdas nada?

Cb: Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que regresamos de Tokio y... Nada mas

Cy: Viejo eso fue ase mas de 1 a o

Cb: Queeeee! no puede ser!

Jinx: Pues ya vez que si

Cb: No es una broma?

Veloz: Vamos Chico bestia no jgariamos con eso

Cb: Tu tambien estas aqui?

Bee: Y yo tambien

Cb: Y por que nadien tiene uniforme?

Rv: Chico bestia si no recuerdas nada desde lo de Tokio quiere decir... que tampoco recuerdas... lo nuestro?

Cb: Como que lo nuestro? Y Raven por que estas bestida asi? tu nunca bistes asi te vez... - Dijo mientras se sonrijaba - Diferente...

Cy: Que no recuerdas? Ustedes son... - La voz de Cyborg fue silenciada por la mano de Raven

Rv: Dejalo no le digas nada si no soy... lo suficientemente importante para que me recuerde... dejalo asi! - Dijo mientras dejaba car unas lagrimas

- Raven se envolvio en aura negra y desaparecio

Cb: Que paso? que le pasa a Raven?

Rb: De verdad no recuerdas?

Cb: Que cosa?

Cy: Hay Chico bestia

Rb: Mejor regresemos al hotel y ahi resolveremos el problema

- Ya en el hotel entraron al cuarto de Chico bestia y Raven...

- En el cuarto -

Cb: No entiendo nada de lo que me dicen... que Terra regreso y que esta Chicas bonita es una titan - Dijo apuntando a Damy

Damy: "Dijo que soy bonita?" O_O Ammmm si soy una titan

Cb: Y como te llamas?

Damy: no lo recuerdas soy Damy

Cy: Y no recuerdas que Raven y tu son...

Rb: No le digas, devemos repetar la decicion de Raven y Raven dijo que no le digamos nada

Cy: Pero...

Rb: Deja que ella se lo diga cuando este lista

- Chico bestia se quedo intigado pero mejor espero a preguntarle a Raven

Sf: Puedes curarlo amiga Damy?

Damy: Yo?

Tr: Si tu tienes poderes para regresarle la memoria no?

Damy: Am si si... lo intentare

- Damy coloco sus manos sobre la frente de Chico bestia pero al intentar regresarle la memoria no paso absolutamnete nada

Damy: No puedo

Rb: Como que no puedes

Damy: Lo intento pro no puedo no se por que "Hay no! mis poderes no funcionan por mis sentimientos hacia el" - Penso sorprendida

Tr: Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Cy: Que tal si lo golpeamos otra vez para que recuerde - Dijo sacando un bat de beisboll (Que no se de donde demonios lo saco)

Cb: Nooooooooo!

Rb: Cyborg espera! Mira no podemos presipitarnos dejalo asi por hoy mira son las 5 de la tarde para esta hora ma ana ya devemos de estar en la torre T y si para ma ana no a recuperado su memoria le rompemos la cabesa

Cb: Queeee!

Rb: Bueno ya veremos que hacer por ahora sin los poderes de Damy no hay nada que podamos hacer

Damy: Si mis poderes funcionan de nuevo les avisare "Aunque no creo a menos que deje de amar a Chico bestia por arte de magia"

- Todos salieron y se fueron a sus cuartos menos Damy y Star que se quedaron frente al cuarto

Damy: Star estoy segura de que Raven esta en la asotea porfavor ve a verla y explicale lo que pasa y hasle entender que Chico bestia no tiene la culpa de no recordarla

Sf: Esta bien! - Dijo alegre la tamaraneana

Damy: Yo me quedare para ver si puedo hacer funcionar mis poderes

Sf: Bien!

- Damy entro al cuarto... Cb: Hola Chica bonita como dijiste que te llamabas?

Damy: Damy

Cb: Bien Damy sabias que yo... soy un Otaku?

Damy: Como?

Cb: Si asi me decian las Chicas lindas de Tokio

Damy: Aaa si? Eres un Otaku? Es decir que eres un fanatico o afisionado a las historietas no? por que eso significa Otaku en japones

Cb: O_O A si? eo significa?

Damy: Si

Cb: Ay nooo

Damy: Jajaja no importa para mi eres lindo - Dijo sonriendo

Cb: De verdad lo crees?

Damy: Si

Cb: Tu tambien eres una Chica bellisisma si me permites decirlo - Dijo sonrojado

Damy: Gracias "O que estoy haciendo estoy coqueteando con el no no y no! no devo pero... si... quiero"

- Mientras tanto en la asotea del hotel...

- Starfire vio a Raven sentada muy triste mirando la puesta de sol

Sf: Amiga Raven puedo hablar contigo?

Rv: Que quieres Starfire - Dijo con su monotona voz

Sf: Amiga no deves llorar ni estar enojada con Chico bestia no es su culpa no recordar

Rv: No estoy molesta nisiquiera me importa - Dijo crusando los brasos

Sf: Amiga ambas sabemos que si te importa

Rv: Se supone que me ama no deveria olvidarse de mi

Sf: Amiga deves ponerte en su lugar si tu tubieras la amnesia y no lo recordaras seria justo que el se enfadara contigo?

Rv: No lo se

Sf: El no eligio olvidarte estoy segura que su problema mental tiene solucion y que te recordara y todo sera como antes

Rv: Esta bien, esta bien

Sf: Glorioso amiga vamos!

Rv: Espera no le dire que es mi novio

Sf: Pero por que?

Rv: Por que... si le digo a Chico bestia que somos novio y no lo recuerda pensra que estoy inventandolo por que me gusta y se sentira tooodo un galan

Sf: O vamos amiga no creo que Chico bestia sea...

Rv:

Sf: Beuno... Si, tienes razon

Continuara...

Bueno aqui termina el cap espero que les aya gustado

Y ahora las bobas y ovias preguntas...

- Raven ya comprendio que Chico bestia no tiene la culpa de averla olvidado Tratara de enamorarlo de nuevo y revivir la experiencia del amor que pricipia? (Ash que cursi verad?)

- Chico bestia no recuerda su noviazgo con Raven y lo que es peor piensa (Como antes) que Raven no lo quiere por inmaduro Podra repetirse esta historia de amor?

- Chico bestia al no recordar su noviazgo con Raven encuentra a Damy muy bonita Sera esto el comienso de un nuevo amor?

- Damy por fin tiene la oportunidad de escribir su propia historia de amor con Chico besta La aprobechara? (Uy es una buena oportunidad jaja)

- Mientras Damy ame a Chico bestia sus poderes no funcionaran Podra recuperar la memoria?

No dejen de enterarse en el proximo capitulo

Y porfavor dejen reviews para animarme y sabes si les gusto y para darme ideas de como continuar porfavor!

Estos dias ando inspirada asi que tratare de subir el capitulo 21 ma ana mismo

Esperenlo

Adiosito bye bye

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	21. Amnesia y Una dura decision

Capitulo 21

*Amnesia y Decision*

- Starfire bajo dejando a Raven en la asotea para que pudiera calmarse y pensar un poco mas

- Stafire se fue a cenar con Robin y los demas titanes estaban cada uno con su pareja escepto por Damy

- Damy aun estaba con Chico bestia y Aqualad estaba en su cuarto cenando solito (Pobresito)

- En el cuarto de Chico bestia -

Cb: Y dime chica presiosa es verdad que te conosco?

Damy: "Dijo que soy presiosa" O_O Ammm si somos amigos ase un buen rato

Cb: Y como pude olvidar a una chica tan hermosa?

- Damy estaba completamente roja no podia controlarse y aun que no queria comenso a coquetear con el

Damy: Tu tambien me pareces muy guapo

Cb: Entonces dime te gustaria tener una cita conmigo?

Damy: Me encantaria pero... no puedo por que deves descansar!

Cb: Bueno entonces me conformaria con que te quedaras un rato mas aqui conmigo

Damy: Eso si lo puedo hacer - Dijo sonriendo

- Chico bestia miraba a esa chica tan hermosa frente a el pero por alguna extra a razon no podia dejar de pensar en Raven pero al recordar que Raven lo despresiaba por ser un inmaduro preferia pensar en Damy la chica presicosa

Cb: Oye y ese conejito que llevas en el hombro todo el tiempo?

Damy: Es mi mascota Chochobo tampoco lo recuerdas?

Cb: No

Damy: Chico bestia... "Es ahora o nunca" - Penso

Cb: Que?

Damy: Tu... me... gustas mucho y yo...

Cb: Enserio te gusto? y no crees que soy inmaduro o fastidioso?

Damy: Que? No, jamas pensaria eso de ti

Cb: Y aun que fuera inmaduro te seguiria gustando?

Damy: No me importa por que... Me gustas tal como eres

Cb: "Nunca habia conosido a una chica como esta tal vez balga la pena intentarlo" - Penso mientras la miraba

Damy: Chico bestia que piensas?

Cb: Si dices que ya te conosco entonces... Como es que no eres mi novia?

- Damy sabia la respuesta... era por Raven que no eran novios pero no queria decirle sin la aprobacion de ella

Damy: No lo se

Cb: Eres muy bonita

- Damy se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

Damy: Devo irme...

Cb: Pero por que?

Damy: No te preocupes regresare al rato esta bien?

Cb: Bien - Dijo sonriendo

- Damy salio del cuarto y al salir se cruso con Raven que entraba...

Rv: Hola - Dijo con su monotona voz

Cb: Hola Raven

Rv: Como te sientes?

Cb: Bien Damy me curo pero por alguna razon sus poderes no puden devolverme la memoria Rv: A no recuerdas aun?

Cb: No

Rv: Aaaaa... Y no tienes hambre?

Cb: No pero gracias - Dijo con cara de intriga

Rv: Que? - Pregunto al notar que la miraba sorprendido

Cb: No es que no me guste pero... por que estas tan... Amable?

Rv: O_O Ammm... yo...

Cb: No importa - Dijo sonriendo - Me gusta

Rv: Pues no te acostumbes - Dijo crusando los brasos

Cb: Te vez bonita cuando te enojas

Rv: O_O Que? - Pregunto sonrojada

Cb: "Por que dije eso?" O_O Ammmm... Oye dime, quien es la chica presiosa?

Rv: De quien hablas?

Cb: Ammm creo que se llama Damy

Rv: "Le parece presiosa?" O_O Pues es una titan

Cb: Que poderes tiene?

Rv: Es la chica camaleon copia los poderes de los demas y la forma tambien

Cb: Y tiene novio?

Rv: Por que te interesa tanto?

Cb: Bueno es que... Es muy bonita y yo...

Rv: O_O Te gusta?

Cb: Ammmm...

- Raven no quiso nisiquiera escuchar la respuesta solo se enbolvio en aura negra y se fue

Cb: Que extra o Raven estara celosa?... Nooo, no creo, ella siempre dice que soy inmaduro asi que no estara celosa de un inmaduro como yo

- Mientras tanto Damy esperaba en la puerta a que Raven saliera...

Damy: Que ago? Entro o no? Tal vez nisiquiera deveria estar serca de aqui despues de todo Raven y Chico bestia son novios con o sin amnesia

Damy: Pero... No puedo evitarlo... Chico bestia en verdad me gusta... Crei que aceptando a Auqald podria reemplasarlo pero... No podre olvidarlo hasta que sepa si tengo una oportunidad o no y tengo que saberlo! Lo are!

- Damy entro al cuarto y miro a Chico bestia ahi sentado en su cama

Cb: Regresaste chica presiosa!

Damy: Si aqui estoy

- Damy se sento a su lado en la cama

Damy: Chico bestia

Cb: Que?

Damy: Yo nesesito saber... saber si... - Dijo sonrijada

- Chico bestia la miro fijamente a los ojos

Damy: "Demonios es tan dificil"

Cb: Que quieres saber?

Damy: Yo... Ash me lleba solo besame de una vez!

- Damy tomo con sus dos manos la cabesa de Chico bestia y lo aserco de golpe hacia ella y lo beso

- Chico bestia tenia las mejillas rojas y los ojos como platos O_O pero despues de unos segundos comenso a serrar los ojos y a corresponder el beso

- Damy por fin estaba besando esos labios que tanto habia deseado y por eso estaba increiblemente feliz pero al mismo tiempo las palabras de Starfire resonaban en su mente

- "Porfavor amiga no los separes Raven y Chico bestia se aman" - Las escuchaba como si Star estubiera ahi diciendolas

- Las imagenes no dejaban de pasar en su cabesa, imagenes y recuerdos de las veces que habia ayudado a Raven y a Chico bestia para que esten juntos

- Cuando dejaron de besarse se miraron fijamente a los ojos en silencio

Damy: Chico bestia - Dijo rompiendo el silencio

Cb: Besame - Dijo asercandose nuevamente a sus labios

Damy: No puedo - Dijo dejando caer unas lagrimas

Cb: Por que?

Damy: Yo... tengo que pensarlo porfavor dejame pensar y ma ana te respondere antes de irnos esta bien?

Cb: Bien

Damy: Hasta ma ana

- Damy se lebanto y salio del cuarto y se fue al suyo

- Al llegar su puerta miro a Raven que esperaba frente a ella

Damy: Hola?

Rv: Te molestaria que duerma aqui?

Damy: No, no me molesta pero... por que?

Rv: Bueno hasta que Chico bestia recupere la memoria es ovio que no puedo dormir con el, se sorprendera mucho de que quiera dormir con el tal vez le de un infarto

Damy: A si verdad? jaja esta bien pasa - Dijo abriendo la puerta

- Ambas entraron al cuarto y se acomodaron en la cama que era muy grande una de espaldas a la otra

Damy: Raven

Rv: Que?

Damy: Tu... Amas a Chico bestia?

Rv: O_O Que clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que lo amo!

Damy: Lo sabia

Rv: Entonces para que preguntas?

Damy: Raven yo... tengo que decirte algo que... devi decirte ase tiempo - Dijo sentandose en la cama

- Raven se sorprendio con la seriedad de Damy

Damy: Yo... Ase tiempo que siento...

Rv: O_O "Hay no!"

Damy: Algo por... Chico bestia...

Rv: "Uy pense que diria que siente algo por mi que bien que no sea asi pero... que mal que le guste mi novio"

Damy: No se que me pasa devo estar loca para no notar que ustedes se aman demasiado y en verdad no quiero interponerme pero... El me gusta mucho...

- Damy miro a Raven a los ojos

Damy: No quiero perder tu amistad tu eres... la mejor amiga que eh tenido en mucho tiempo y lo que menos quiero es traicionar tu confiansa

Rv: Pues no lo agas - Dijo con mirada seria

Damy: Mo pienso hacerlo por eso es que te digo esto para que entre nosotras no aya secretos "Escepto el del beso de hoy y el del dia en la feria... Ash soy una mala persona"

Rv: Por que me lo dices ahora? - Pregunto con su monotona voz

Damy: Por que... No se lo eh dicho a nadie pero... Estoy pensando cambiarme o irme

Rv: Cambiarte o irte? Como?

Damy: Si, cambiarme a los Titanes este o... irme para siempre

Rv: No tienes que hacer eso

Damy: Si, si tengo por que... cada vez que miro a Chico bestia no puedo avitar el querer besarlo

Rv: No quiero que te vallas pero si ya has tomado una decicion... no tengo derecho de detenerte

Damy: Quisiera quedarme pero... no puedo soportar verlo... "Y con lo que paso hoy menos!"

Rv: Espero sinceramente que cambies de opiniom y decidas quedarte

- Damy meneo la cabesa

Damy: Me ire al regresar a la torre T

- Damy tomo la mano de Raven

Damy: Raven... aun que Chico bestia no te recuerde creo que deverias intentarlo... ademas sera lindo bolberse a anamorar - Dijo sonriendo

- Raven asintio con la cabesa, se levanto y se fue

- Y que paso con los demas titanes? jajaja no crean qu lo saque de la historia solo que son aburridos

- Jinx y Kid flash estan cada uno durmiendo en sus cuartos

- Cybor y Abeja tienen una emocionante noche de pasion pero como hay menores leyendo no puedo describirla jaja

- Starfire y Robin duermen tranquilos en su cuarto

- Veloz y Terra cenaron juntos se besaron un rato y se fueron a dormir cada uno en su cuarto

- Y pues Aqualad no a visto a Damy pero supone ue esta dormida e ira a verla en la ma ana

- En el cuarto de Chico bestia -

- Raven entro y miro al chico verde durmiendo muy tranquilo

- Se aserco a el lentamente y se sento silenciosamente a su lado tratando de no despertarlo

- Subaemente acaricio su mejilla con su mano

Rv: No puedo creer que no recuerdes esto... - Dijo en voz baja mientras se asercaba a besar sus labios

- Raven lo beso por unos segundos

- Al separarse noto que los ojos verdes de Chico bestia comensaban a abrirse

Rv: O_O No, no, no... du rmete otra vez... ... shhh... shhh.

-Los ojos del chico verde volvieron a cerrarse

Rv: Las cosas serian muy diferentes si siempre me obedecieras as .

Cb: Ya quisieras... - El Chico Bestia segu a con los ojos cerrados pero su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa burlona

Rv: De modo que estabas despierto.

Cb: Desde hace buen rato.

Rv: Entonces sentiste...

Cb: Que me besaste? Si

Rv: O_O Perdoname

Cb: No me molesta solo que... se me hace raro por que dijiste: No puedo creer que no recuerdes esto? Quiere decir que... ya nos aviamos besado antes?

- Raven se sonrojo pero por la oscuridad no se notaba

Cb: Yo... tengo que admitir que tu... me... gustas mucho y siempre me has gustado pero... siempre crei que tu me odiabas y que nuncame querrias por ser un inmaduro

Rv: Perdoname

Cb: Ya te dije que no me molesta que me beses...

Rv: Perdoname por molestarme...

Cb: Que?

Rv: Me molestaba tanto que no me recordaras que no me di cuenta que no es tu culpa

Cb: No entiendo "Que sera lo que no recuerdo?" "Acaso paso algo ente Raven y yo que no recuerdo?"

Rv: No ase falta que lo entiendas... yo solo... tengo miedo... de que nunca recurdes lo nuestro y de que la historia no buelva a repetirse

Cb: Lo nuestro dijiste?

Rv: No quiero! - Grito dejando caer unas lagrimas

- Chico bestia la miraba sorprendido ya que no recordaba aberla vito llarar antes

Rv: No quiero que olvides! Quiero que recuerdes lo mucho que te amo y las beses que me has dicho que me amas!

Cb: "Dijo que me ama?"

Rv: Porfavor recuerdal... - Raven fue silenciada por un beso de Chico bestia directamente en los labios

- Raven estaba completamente sorprendida con los ojos abiertos mirando al chico verde frente a su rostro besandola con los ojos serrados

- Despues de unos segundos Raven serro los ojos lentamente y correspodio el beso que duro unos 40 o 50 cegundos

Rv: Chico bestia tu... me besaste eso significa que ya recuerdas?

Cb: No aun no pero... Te bese por que... tu tambien me gustas mucho

Rv: Aunque no recuerdes lo nuestro?

Cb: No se que es lo nuestro pero... siempre pense que me odiabas y al oir que me amas yo... Me decidi a demostrar mis sentimientos por ti

- Raven estaba sorprendida Como unas simples palabras podrias facilitarlo todo? Si ubiera expresado lo que sentia antes no ubieran peleado tanto en ocaciones pasadas

Rv: Bueno me boy a dormir por que es muy tarde y... te vere ma ana esta bien?

Cb: Quieres quedarte aqui?

Rv: Que?

Cb: Bien si es verdad loq ue dices de lo nuestro pues no tiene nada de malo ademas a mi no me molesta de hecho me gustaria que te quedes aquiconmigo

- Raven sonrio y asintio con la cabesa

- Ambos se acomodaron para dormir

- Y en algun momento de la media noche ambos (Que estaban de espaldas el uno con el otro) llevaron hasta atras una mano cada uno y se tomaron de la mano el reto de la noche

- A la ma ana siguiente...

- Chico bestia abrio los ojos esperando encontrar esos bellos ojos morados pero en su lugar encontro unos presiosos ojos fucsias

Damy: Buenos dias! - Dijo sonriendo

Cb: Buenos dias ammm. en donde esta Raven?

Damy: Ella no quiso despertarte para que descansaras y salio a ver en que lugar de mexico consigue te de hiervas

Cb: Bien

Damy: Y dime que has pensado sobre lo de ayer? ya te arrepentiste?

Cb: "La verdad no habia pensado en la chica presiosa en toda la noche solo pense en Raven"

Damy: Que pasa?

Cb: "Pero tampoco puedo negar que esta chica me gusta mucho al igual que Raven"

Damy: Ya veo que no quiere hablar conmigo

Cb: Espera no es eso es que me gustas mucho pero tambien...

Damy: Tambien Raven

- Chico bestia asintio con la cabesa

Damy: Lo comprendo

Cb: Y ayer ella dijo algo sobre ella y yo como si fueramos novios acaso yo... soy novio de Raven y no lo recuerdo por el golpe?

Damy: Chico bestia no puedo decirte eso solo le corresponde a Raven lo siento

- Damy trato de pensar que hacer y de tomar la decicion correcta Devia seguir a su corazon y besarlo de nuevo?

- O tal vez deberia ayudarlos con su relacion como lo habia echo en varias ocasiones anteriores?

Damy: Mira por que no lo piensas y me dices al llegar a la torre T

Cb: Esta bien

Damy: Ahora empaca tus cosas que ya casi nos vamos Robin dijo que queria irse temprano

Cb: Esta bien!

- Chico bestia comenso a empacar lo que encontraba en los cajones y entre las rpas encontro una camara

- La ensendio y miro las fotos de el y Raven juntos en la torre T, en mexico y en el cuarto besandose

Cb: Esto parece un sue o echo realidad no puedo creerlo Raven y yo... somos novios

- Chico bestia estaba muy sorprendido muy feliz

Cb: Y hay fotos en las que se ve hermosa Como pude olvidar todo esto? Supongo que no es mi culpa deve haber sido ese golpe

- En ese momento sono su comunicador

Cb: Que pasa?

Rb: Ya estas listo Chico bestia?

Cb: Si

Rb: Ya nos vamos baja porfavor

- Chico bestia bajo apurado y sobrecargado con sus maletas y las de Raven

Rv: Hisiste mis malestas?

Cb: Si es que todo estaba en nuestro cuarto asi que lo ise de una vez

Rv: Gracias - Dijo con su monotona voz

Cy: Bestita aun no recuerdas nada?

Cb: No muy bien

Cy: Bueno pues es la hora de solucionarlo! - Grito sacando de nuevo el bat de beisbol

Cb: Aaaaaaaaaa Cyborg espera!

Rb: Cyborg espera a que lleguemos a la torre y ahi le romperas la cabesa

Cb: Como? O_O

Rb: Titanes como vinimos nos vamos los que pueden volar o nadar aganlo y los demas en la nave T

Todos: Siii!

Rb: Bien titanes vamonos!

- Y asi como llegaron en ese mismo orden se fueron

- Al llegar a la torre T (Que rapido verdad?) todos desempacaron y comensaron las despedidas

- Cyborg despidio a Abeja desde la asotea

Cy: Bueno... buenas noches

Bee: Gracias por invitarme me diverti mucho

Cy: Gracias a ti por ir

- Ambos se sonrrieron y Abeja se fue volando (Ash que aburrida escena no?)

- Terra acompa o a Veloz a la puerta...

Tr: Bueno me diverti mucho mucho adios

Veloz: Espera!

Tr: Que?

Veloz: Hay no se como decir esto pero... ammmm... Quieres ser mi...

Tr: Si - Dijo terra mietras se lansaba a besarlo en los labios

Veloz: O_O Los ojos de veloz estaban como platos

Tr: Buenas noches - Dijo depues de separarse

Verloz: Adios - Dijo con cara de bobo enamorado

- Damy estaba con Aqualad en la orilla de la peque a isla que el la torre T...

Damy: Entonces?

Aq: Entonces?

Damy: Te llamo ma ana?

Aq: Oyo te llamo si quieres

Damy: Esta bien llamame

Aq: Hasta ma ana

Damy: Escucha devo tomar una decicion y ma ana te dire

Aq: No te entiendo pero esta bien

- Damy beso a Aqualad en la mejilla y lo miro alejarse nadando

- Damy escucho unos pasos detras de ella y por instinto se bolteo en pose de batalla

Cb: Soy yo!

Damy: Me asustaste

Cb: Tu te asustaste y yo que?

Damy: Que pasa?

Cb: Yo... ammm... estoy un poco confundido y ci unas fotos que me dejaron mas confundido y...

Damy: Bienes a decirme que amas a Raven?

Cb: De hecho no, bine a... besarte de nuevo... - Dijo mietras se asercaba lentamente

Damy: Chcio bestia yo... te quiero y no hay nada mas en el mundo que me aga mas feliz que besarte pero... Raven es mi amiga y tu me gustas mucho y yo solo...

- Chico bestia treto de callarla con un beso pero Damy abia tomado una decision y lo separao con sus manos

Damy: Te quiero Chico bestia pero... Ya lo eh intentado y fracase por que tu amas a Raven y ahora... No puedo aprobecharme de tu amnesia - Dijo dejando caer sus lagrimas

Cb: Como?

Damy: Pero si quiero un ultimo beso

- Damy tomo a Chico bestia po la sintura, lo serco asia ella, aserco sus labios a los suyos y lo beso

- Chico bestia correspondio a el beso

- Damy estaba muy feliz de poder besarlo anque fuera la ultima vez

- Al separarse Damy sonrio con la mirada baja y los ojos tristes

- Damy lebanto su mano y golpeo con fuerza a Chico bestia en la cabesa

Cb: O_O Ay!

- Chico bestia callo al suelo

Cb: Oye que te pasa por que me golpeas?

Damy: Ya recuerdas?

Cb: No aun no

Damy: Diablos se supone que con ese golpe deverias recordar

Cb: Pues ya vez que no

Damy: No importa te dare otro...

Cb: Nooooooooo! espera calmate!

Damy: Bueno intentare usar mis poderes - Dijo mientras ponia sus manos en la frente de Chico bestia

- Damy iso todo lo que pudo por controlar sus sentimientos y al fin dio resultado

Cb: Damy?

Damy: Ya recuerdas que bien!

Cb: Y tambien recuerdo un beso tuyo y mio

Damy: A no eso si que lo olvidas ahora mismo

- Damy intento borrar la memoria de Chico bestia de nuevo pero el se nego

Cb: Oye mi emnte no es un juguete! No vez que casi no sirve y la vas a terminar de arruinar!

Cy: Que pasa aqui? - Pregunto Cyborg llegando con los demas titanes

Rv: Chico bestia ya recuerdas?

Cb: Si

Sf: Glorioso!

- Damy aprobecho el descuido de Chico bestia que hablaba con Raven y le borro los recuerdos rapidamente

Cb: Oye que me hisiste?

Damy: Nada

Rv: Y recuerdas loq ue paso en estos dias que tenias amnesia?

Cb: Ammm no?

Rb: Titanes entren ase frio

Cy: Ay no es justo yo queria golpearlo con el bat de biesbol snif snif

- Los titanes entraron a la torre y se fueron a dormir todos escepto Damy Raven y Chico bestia

- En el cuarto de Raven -

Cb: Rae no recuerdo nada de ayer pero espero no aberte causado tristesa por mis tonterias

Rv: No te preocupes no fue tu culpa

Cb: Rae

Rv: No me digas as... - Fue sileciada por un beso de su amado

- Se recostaron en la cama sin dejar de besarse

- Luego se miraron fijamente hasta quedar dormidos

- Raven estaba muy feliz de volver a tener a su goma de mascar a su lado

- Mientras tanto en la asotea...

- Damy no podia dejar de pensar en su beso con Chico bestia

- Y dejo caer unas lagrimas mientras miraba las estrellas...

Continuara...

Bueno este fue el capitulo 21

Espero que les aya gustado

Un poco cursi no? jaja

Y ahora las preguntotas!

- Damy esta triste y no puede olvidar a Chico bestia Se ira con los titanes este?

- Chico bestia y Raven estan bien de nuevo Habra lemon? Jajaja quien sabe estoy pensando

- Slade a estado ausente un rato Estara de vacaciones?

Les adelanto que en el proximo capitulo abra mucha emocion unas batallas y muchas sorpresas esperenlo que ya es uno de los ultimos

Se aserca el final de esta historia!

Dejen reviews porfavor

Me despido esperando que les aya gustado y que lean la siguiente pues ya casi termina

a y si le sparecia un poco aburrido este cap disculpen el siguiente va a estar muy emocionante lo prometo!

bye bye


	22. Doppelgängers

Hola!

Antes de comensar este capitulo quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y por ller mi historia pero sobretodo por esperar pasientemente

Y una agradeciemiento especial a raven-angel-of-darkness Muchas muchas gracias por tu reviews que me animan y me sacan una sonrisa frente a la compu

Bueno pues comensemos!

Capitulo 22 *Doppelgangers*

- En la asotea...

- Damy no podia dejar de pensar en su beso con Chico bestia

- Y dejo caer unas lagrimas mientras miraba las estrellas

- Despues de un rato de pensar por fin tomo una decicion bajo por sus cosas, hiso su maleta y subio de nuevo

- Miro el mar y las estrellas y lloro mientras comensaba a elebarse en el aire

Rb: A donde crees que vas? - Dijo sujetandola de una pierna

Damy: Sueltame!

Cy: No te dejaremos ir

Sf: Eres nuestra amiga

Tr: Y una joven titan

Cb: Y no queremos que te vallas

Damy: Chico bestia?

Cb: Porfavor quedate

Damy: No puedo - Dijo mientras lloraba

Rb: Almenos dinos por que te vas?

Damy: No puedo decirlo - Dijo mietras bajaba al suelo

Sf: Solo queremos comprender

Damy: Nisiquiera deverian estar aqui Como supieron que me iva?

Rv: Por que yo les dije

Damy: Pero... Raven yo crei que despues de... lo que te confese ayer tu... querrias que me fuera

Rv: Pues creiste mal

Tr: Nadie quiere que te ballas

Cy: Porfavor quedate

Cb: Te quedaras?

- Damy miro a Chico bestia fijamente a los ojos

Damy: Yo... yo...

- Fue interrumpida por la alrma que sonaba informando problemas

Rb: Tendremos que resolver esto despues Titanes vamos!

- Damy tomo nuebamente su maleta

Rb: Porfavor Damy te nesesitamos

- Damy asintio con la cabesa

Cb: Entonces te quedaras?

Damy: Por ahora solamente

- Los titasnes fueron rapidamente al centro de la ciudad y al llegar vieron a los robots de Slade destruyendolo todo

Rb: Jovenes titanes ataquen!

- Cada titan ataco a por lados diferentes...

- Starfire lanso rayos de energia verde a barios robots

- Robin corrio a buscar a Slade

- Cyborg disparo con su ca on sonico deribando a 3 robots con un solo disparo

Cy: Booya

- Chico bestia se combirtio en elefante y los embistio

Cb: Viejo de donde saca Slade tantos robots?

- Raven lebanto autos y los aplasto con ellos pero no se dio cuenta que habia mas robots detras de ella y la atacaron dejandola muy lastimada

- Terra lebanto una roca enorme y aplasto a 5 robots

Tr: Coman tierra!

- Damy creo un tornado que absorbio a muchos de los robots

- Robin corria por todas parte buscando a Slade, pero mientras el buscaba por un lado Slade estaba en el otro extremo escondido entre las sombras preparado para atacar

- Y como un fantasma Slade salio de entre las sombras y atrapo a Raven

Rv: Sueltame!

Cb: Raven!

Sf: Robin! Slade tiene a Raven!

- Robin corrio rapidamente hacia donde se encontraba Slade

Cb: Dejala ir ahora!

- Slade tenia a Raven entre sus brasos atrapada y a pesar de que Raven era muy fuerte no lograba soltarse por los golpes que le habian dado los robots

Rb: Que quieres con ella Slade?

Sd: Solo quiero un poco de su poder

Rb: Que?

- Los robots de Slade comensaron a acercar una enorme maquina extra a

Cy: Que demonios es eso?

Sd: Solo un peque o artefacto que imbente

Rv: Que quieres de mi?

Sd: Mi querida ni a solamente quiero usar tus poderes un segundo

Rv: Si lo que quieres es liberar a trigon no lo lograras!

Sd: Nada de eso tu padre no me interesa en lo mas minimo

Rb: Entonces que quieres?

Sd: Paciensia Robin - Dijo mientras colocaba a Raven en esa maquina tan extra a

- Slade la sujeto a la maquina y aunque los demas titanes trataban de ayudarla los robots eran demasiados y los mantenian ocupados

- Slade encendio su maquina extra a la cual comenso a hacerle da o a Raven

Cb: Raven!

- Damy desde lejos obserbo lo que susedia y rapidamente fue bolando a evitarlo pero al llegar los robost la atacaron igual que a los demas

- Raven sentia mucho dolor y no sabia que le estaba haciendo

Cb: Dejala! - Gritaba furioso

- Todos miraron sorprendidos como Raven comensaba a dividirse en dos Ravens

Sf: Que le esta pasando a nuestra amiga?

Rv: Corran! Vallanse! - Grito con mucho dolor - El me esta usando para regresar a los doppelg ngers!

Cy: No puede se!

Cb: Otra vez?

Sd: Asie es titanes y ya que ninguno de ustedes a querido ser mi aprendiz hare mis propios aprendises - Dijo on voz siniestra

Rb: De que esta hablan do Slade? - Pregunto dirijiendose a Cyborg

Cy: Va a crear replicas malbadas de cada uno de nosotros

Sd: No! replicas no! son ustedes sus mismos demonios.

- La separacion de Raven se completo y una Raven malbada con sonrisa diabolica se aserco a Slade

Sd: Todos alguna vez en su vida an pensado almenos por un segundo usar sus poderes para el mal y ese instante de duda es el que me permite traer a sus doppelg ngers!

Nota de la autora: Como va a haber 2 de cada titan no puedo llamarlos igual asi que los titanes seguiran con sus nombres normales y los doppelg ngers tendran una "D" al inicio de su nombre

Ejemplo: Rv: (Es la Raven original) Y DRv: (Es la Raven malbada) ok? bueno disculpen la interrupcion ahora continuamos...

- Raven quedo muy lastimada mientras que DRaven se encontraba en su maximo poder

Tr: Estas loco si crees que no pondras a todos en esa cosa!

Sd: Mis queridos ni os no sera nesesario de eso se encargara mi nueva aprendis

- DRaven uso sus poderes traer a los doppelg ngers de los titanes

- Todos los titanes sufrian el dolor de la ceparacion al mismo tiempo

- Al terminar la separacion los doppelg ngers estaban listos para servir a Slade y los titanes estaban muy agotados

- Los dobles eran exactamente iguales a los titanes originales solo que sus ropas eran negras con rojo

DRb: Que hacemos con ellos maestro?

Sd: Matenlos!

DRb: Ataquen!

- Los DTitanes atacaron a los Titanes

- DStarfire lanso rayos de enrgia a Starfire que trataba de uir

Sf: Me rio de tu dolor acabar con tu existencia es muy divertido

- DChico bestia se transformo en tiranosaurio y trato de deborar a Chico bestia

- Cada titan luchaba contra su malbado doble

- Pero la batalla mas impresionante era la de Damy ya que su doppelg nger tenial al igual que ella poderes impresionantes

- Robin se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo

Rb: Titanes retirada!

Damy: Que estas loco?

Cb: No podemos dejar a estos Titanes malbados a las ordenes de Slade

Rv: Robin tiene razon devemos irnos

Tr: Y escapar como cobardes?

Cy: No estamos escapando

Sf: Nesesitamos reponer fuerzas y planear estrategias

Rb: Ya lo ecucharon bamaonos!

- Robin tiro una bomba de umo y todos desaparecieron en ella

DRb: Vamos tras ellos?

Sd: No dejenlos ya tendran que salir de su madriguera si quieren salvar su ciudad

- En la torre T -

Damy: Devimos quedarnos a pelear!

Rb: Ubieramos perdido

Tr: Pero almenos no seriamos cobardes

Rv: No es cobardia hacer una estrategia

Cy: Y despues les patearemos el tracero!

Cb: Podemos hacer lo de la ultima vez

Sf: Y asi venceremos

Rb: Que hicieron la ultima vez?

Cy y Cb: Intercambiamos! - Dijeron al unisono

Rb: Esta bien Chico bestia y Starfire cuentenme sobre la otra vez y Cyborg ve a recargar te nesesitamos al 100 por siento

- Mientras tanto en la guarida de Slade...

Sd: Mis queridos aprendices en unos momentos mas atacaremos y destruiremos esta ciudad

DRb: Y despues aniquilaremos a los jovenes titanes!

DTr: Ya quieroo ver la expresion de dolor en sus rostros

DCy: Hay que torturarlos lentamente

DRv: Hasta que supliquen la muerte y desean estar bajo tierra

DCb: Y entonces les cumplimos su deceo!

DSf: Sera muy divertido acabar con su existencia

DDamy: Hay que hacerlo ahora!

Sd: Paciencia mis ni os paciencia - Dijo com boz siniestra

Orale que pasara ahora? jajaja ya veran en el siguiente capi esperenlo

Quien ganata lo titanes o los doppelg ngers?

Y eso si les digo que en los ultimos capitulo habra... una propuesta Cual sera? y Aquien sera? jaja ya lo veran va a estar bueno

A, y porfavor disculpenme que este capitulo sea tan corto pero lo e tenido que dividir asi para que quede bien y de suspenso jajaja disculpen

el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo lo prometo!

no me odien por el capi corto jaja

Gracias por sus reviews y espero mas

Espero tambien que les aya gustado auque sea cortito jaja

Esperen el siguiente que va a estar muy bueno

Me boy

Adios


	23. Nuestros deseos mas oscuros

Capitulo 23

*Nuestros deseos mas oscuros*

- En la guarida de Slade...

Sd: Mis queridos aprendicez en unos momentos mas atacaremos y destruiremos esta ciudad

DRb: Y despues aniquilaremos a los jovenes titanes!

DTr: Ya quieroo ver la expresion de dolor en sus rostros

DCy: Hay que torturarlos lentamente

DRv: Hasta que supliquen la muerte y desean estar bajo tierra

DCb: Y entonces les cumplimos su deceo!

DSf: Sera muy divertido acabar con su existencia

DDamy: Hay que hacerlo ahora!

Sd: Paciencia mis ni os paciencia - Dijo com boz siniestra

- En la torre T...

Rb: Bien titanes podremos en accion el plan de Cyborg, Chico bestia y Starfire

Tr: Entendido

Rb: Como les dije Cyborg tu pelearas con mi doble malvado - Dijo mirando a Cyborg

Cy: Pero la ultima vez pelee contra Chico bestia

Rb: Esta vez no, te nesesito peleando contra mi doble malvado, Raven tu pelearas con el Chico bestia malvado

Cy: Perfercto! "Aprobechare esta oportunidad para golpear con ganas a ese cabesa de pi a jaja" - Penso contento

- Raven asintio con la cabesa

Rb: Starfire tu pelearas contra el Cyborg malbado

Sf: Correcto

Rb: Terra tu pelearas contra la Starfire malvada y Damy, confio en que puedas controlar a tu propio doble y a la doble de Terra

Damy: Claro que si! yo puedo con las dos!

Rb: Lo se, pero por precausion Chico bestia te ayudara con tu doble que es igual de fuerte que tu

- Todos asintieron con la cabesa

Rb: Bien titanes Vamos!

- Los titanes salieron rapido hacia la ciudad en donde Slade y los DTitanes destruian todo...

DCy: Booya! - Grito mientras disparaba con su ca on

DCb: Esto es muy divertido! - Dijo tomando su forma humana despues de aplastar unos autos como mamut

DSf: Aniquilar a estos humanos es glorioso - Dijo mientras lasaba rayos de energia roja

Sd: Diviertanse aprendises

DRb: Maestro Slade quiere que encontremos y matemos a los titanes?

- No sera nesesario! - Grito Robin mientras lansaba una patada a Slade la cual fue bloqueda por DRobin y correspondida con un golpe

- Los titanes se pusieron en pose de batalla al igual que los Dtitanes

- Se miraron con furia unos a otros

- DChico bestia salio de entre las sombras con una chica en cada braso (Del el lado derecho Terra y del lado izquierdo Damy)

Rv: Chico bestia - Dijo muy molesta mientras se derretian barios autos con un aura negra

Cb: Raven recuerda que ese no soy yo - Dijo nervioso

- DRaven se aserco a Chico bestia

DRv: Que hace a aqui este tonto inmaduro? - Dijo mientras lo glpeaba en la cabesa

Cb: Raven - Dijo furioso

Rv: Si recuerdas que esa no soy yo verdad? - Dijo nerviosa

- Slade se aserco a Robin

Rb: Slade - Dijo furioso

Sd: Robin

- Starfire! - Gritaron ambas Starfires al unisono

- Todos: O_O ?

- DRobin se aserco a Cyborg

Cy: Cabello de pi a!

DRb: Cabello imbisible!

- Cabello de zanahoria! - Gritaron ambas Starfires al unisono

Todos: O_O ?

Damy: Hola copia barata

DDamy: No soy una copia barata soy tu!

Damy: No eres ni la mitad de lo que yo soy, yo jamas compartiria a Chico bestia y menos con Terra

DTr: Perra!

Damy: Zorras!

DDamy: Vibora!

- Llegua! - Gritaron ambas Starfires al unisono

Todos: O_o ?

Rb: Jovenes titanes al ataque!

- Los Titanes atacaron a sus dobles malbados en el orden que les havia puesto su lider

- Robin ataco a Slade con todas sus fuerzas

- Starfire lebato a DCyborg con su fuersa alienigena y lo lanzo al suelo dejandolo lastimado

- Raven lebato un auto con aura negra y aplasto a DChico bestia pero el se transformo en un raton y salio por debajo

DCb: Asi me demuestras tu amor? - Dijo mientras se asercaba a ella

Rv: Callate!

DCb: Por que mejor no me matas a besos? - Dijo tomandola de la barbilla y asercandola hacia el

- Raven estaba tan sorprendida que no podia moberse

- DChico bestia aserco lentamente sus labios a los de ella para besarla

- Pero Raven reacciono unos segundos antes y lo empujo con su aura negra

- Mientrastanto Cyborg se bulrlaba de DRobin rebolbiendo su cabello

Cy: Tonto pelos de punta no puedes golpearme jajaja

DRb: Te matare!

- Terra lebato tres rocas enormes que acorralaron a DStarfire y la golpearon

- Damy peleaba contra su doble malbada con todas sus fuersas mientras que Chico bestia embestia a DTerra conbertido en toro

DDamy: No podras matarme ambas sabemos que no tienes el valor

Damy: Ya callate!

DDamy: Nisiquiera tienes el valor de comfesarle a Chico bestia tus sentimientos - Dijo en tono de burla

Damy: Ya lo e hecho

DDamy: Entonces por que le borraste la memoria?

Damy: Te acabare! - Grito furiosa

- Mientras tanto Chico bestia estaba apunto de ser aplastado por una enorme roca pero la esquibo

DTr: No corras mi amor se que aun me amas

Cb: Yo ya no te amo!

DTr: Enserio? entonces por que dejas que aga esto?

Cb: Hacer qu... O_O - Fue silenciado por un beso de DTerra

- Raven dejo de luchar con DChico bestia para lasarse sobre DTerra golpendola con furia con sus propias manos

- Ambas se golpeaban con suerza

- Chico bestia trato de defender a Raven pero fue atacado por su malbado doble

DCb: A donde crees que vas? tu y yo tenemos una batalla pendiente

- Chico bestia se tranformo en tiranosaurio y lo ataco enfurecido, pero su malbado doble se transformo en un dinosaurio mas grande (El de la aleta en la espalda) y ambos lucharon a mordidas

- Ambos tomaron su forma humana...

DCb: Te lo dije eres un cobarde por eso Terra te dejo!

Cb: Di lo que quieras yo amo a Raven!

DCb: Raven? Ella solo esta contigo por que le das lastima! Eres un inmaduro y estupido!

- Chico bestia dejo caer unas lagrimas

DCb: Hay pobresito heri tus sentimientos? - Dijo en tono de burla

Cb: Te matare!

- Chico bestia se tranformo en un elefante y trato de embestirlo

- A los lejos Robin noto que Chico bestia hacia todo lo posible pero comensaba a perder

Rb: Chico bestia recuerda el plan! Intercambio! - Grito mientras esquibaba una patada de Slade

- Chico bestia tomo su forma humana y corrio hacia DTerra y Raven y las separo para poder pelear con DTerra

- Raven embolvio DChico bestia en aura negra inmobilisandolo pero el se tranformo en tiranosaurio y rompio los poderes de Raven

- Robin y Damy se dieron cuenta de que no estaba funcionando

Rb: Esto no esta funcionando devemos hacer algo!

Sd: Asi es mi querido Robin no funcionara por que esa maquina en la que puse a Raven amplifico los poderes de todos mis nuevos aprendises

Rb: Que!

Sd: Asi es Robin ustedes no podran ganar!

- Robin recordo el primer entrenamiento que tubieron con Damy y como ella sola los avia derrotado a todos

Rb: Damy teines que dar rienda suelta a tus poderes! Recuerda el tu primer entrenamiento con nosotros! - Grto desde su batalla con Slade

- Damy lo recordo claramente

- "Claro! yo pude ganarles a todos sin hacer mucho esfuerzo" - Penso Damy

Damy: Y ahora debo ganarles para que jutos podamos ganarle a mi doble - Dijo con seguridad

- Damny golpeo con fuerza a su malbada doble haciendola caer al suelo

Damy: Titanes entretengan a esa zorra yo me encargare de los demas!

- Raven enserro a DDamy en aura negra y Terra embolbio el aura negra con piedras mientras Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, y Chico bestia protegian el campo de auranegra y roca con su cuerpos para que no lo rompepiera

- DDamy: Golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de Salir

- Mientras tanto Damy estaba apunto de comensar su batalla con los Doppelgangers

Damy: No saben con quien se metiron

Sd: Aprendises ataquen!

- Los Doppelgangers atacaron a Damy con todas sus fuersas pero ella esquibaba con facilidad cada uno de sus golpes

- DCyborg le disparo con su ca on sonico pero ella pueso un campo de fuerza el cual la protegio y despues se aserco a el con una belocidad impresionante y lo golpeo fuerte en el estomago y el desaparecio combirtiendose en un rayo rojo que entro denuevo en el verdadero Cyborg

- DStarfire y DRobin la atacaron al mismo tiempo con rayos de enrgia rojos y bombas pero Damy esquibo sus ataques haciendo que los Rayos le peguen a DRobin y las bombas a DStarfire dejandolos inconcientes para hacerse rayos rojos y regresar a Robin y Starfire

- Uno por uno fue derrotandolos

- DTerra trato de aplastarla con una roca pero Damy la lebanto con sus propias manos y se la regreso golpendola y haciendola regresar a la verdadera Terra

- DRaven uso su aura negra para lebatar un edificio y aplastar a Damy pero Damy lo golpeo rompiendolo en pedasos

- DChico bestia se aserco lentamente a ella

DCb: No te atreverias a hacerme da o o si? - Dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla

- Damy estaba tan sorprendiada que no podia hablar

DCb: Piensalo si nos ayudas a matar a los titanes yo sere todo tuyo - Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios

- Damy serro los ojos para recibir el beso de DChico bestia

DCb: Estaras conmigo y no con ese cobarde

Damy: Pero yo... Amo a ese cobarde! - Grito mientras lansaba una patada

- DChico bestia cayo el suelo sorprendido

Damy: Yo amo a Chico bestia y a pesarde todo... a pesar de que no se fija en mi aun asi lo amo y no lo traicionaria contigo

DCb: Yo soy el!

Damy: Tal vez seas parte de el... pero no eres el! - Grito mientras lo golpeaba

DCb: Soy la mejor parte de el

Damy: Su mejor parte es esa graciosa y optimista que conosco y amo... tu eres la peor parte de el

- Damy se aserco lentamente con la mirada baja y se preparo para lansar su onda expansiva extendiendo su braso y abriendo su mano

Damy: No se de que rincon oscuro saliste... pero vas a regresar! - Grito mientras lansaba una onda expansiva

- La onda expansiva que golpeo a DChico bestia lansandolo contra un auto, dejandolo inconciente y haciendolo desaparecer como un rayo rojo que regreso al verdadero Chico bestia

Sd: Malditos titanes! Es la ultima vez que arruinan mis planes! - Grito furioso

- Slade ataco a Damy con todas sus fuerzas pero antes de que la golpeara Raven la cubrio con un aura negra protegiendola y Robin golpeo a Slade haciendo que ase golpera contra un edificio y quedara inconciente

Damy: Gracias - Dijo sonriendo

- Todo comenso a temblar y la barrera de piedra de Terra comenso a romperse hata que exploto expulsando una gran cantidad de energia

DDamy: Voy a matarlos a todos!

Rb: No lo creo

Sf: Si estamos unidos

Cy: Jamas podras vencernos

Tr: Tu perderas

Cb: Te derrotaremos

Rv: Asi que preparate

Damy: Lo aremos...

- Juntos! - Dijeron todos al unisono

Rb: Titanes al ataque!

- Raven y Terra lebantaron 2 enormes rocas con sus poderes y las lansaron hacia DDamy

- DDamy atrapo ambas rocas con sus manos y las lanso de regreso hacia ellas pero antes que las aplastaran Starfire las exploto con rayos de nergia verdes

- Robin lanso 3 bombas y Cyborg disparon con su ca on mientras que Damy lansaba ondas expansivas con sus manos y Chico bestia se transformo en un tiranosaurio y ataco

- Todos los ataques se impactaron dejando una nube de umo que al disiparse dejo ver a Chico bestia que havia resibido todos los golpes

Cb: Ammm? en donde esta ella? - Dijo mareado

Tr: Ahi! - Grito apuntando hacia arriba

Cb: A si, olvide que podia volar Rb: No importa aun asi la derrotaremos

Damy: No, yo evo hacerlo

Rb: Que?

Cb: Tu sola no podras

Rv: Te matara

Damy: Tal vez... pero prefiero eso a que les aga mas da o

Tr: Pero...

Damy: Vallanse!

Cy: No te dejaremos sola

Sf: Eres nuestra amiga

Damy: Solo vallanse! - Grito mientras los empujaba con sus poderes

Cb: Damy entiende...

Rb: Vamonos

Cy: Que?

Rb: Ya me oyeron vamonos!

Cb: Viejo, estas loco?

Tr: Podria matarla

Sf: No estoy de acuerdo con esa decicion

Rv: Robin tiene razon

Cb: Raven?

Rv: Devemos dejarla, solo ella puede derrotar a su Dopplerganger

Rb: Devemos confiar en ella

Cy: El pelo parado te perjudico el cerebro?

Tr: Como digas

Sf: De acuerdo con ustedes amigos

Cy: A... esta bien

Cb: Estan todos locos? No la dejare morir es nuestra miga devemos protegerla!

Rv: No podemos hacer nada si no estorbar

Cy: Ademas, nuestra chica puede con esto

- Damy asintio con la cabesa

Cy: Cuidate

Cb: Pero...

Damy: Estare bien Chico bestia - Dijo sonriendo - Pero por si acaso... hay algo que quiero dedcirte...

Cb: No lo agas

- Damy lo miraba sorprendida

Cb: Me lo diras cuando esto termine - Dijo sonriendo

- Damy asintio con la cabesa y volo hacia la batalla

DDamy: Que pasa? Tus amigos se acobardaron?

Damy: Dejalos a ellos, ahora seremos solo tu y yo - Dijo mientras la miraba sonreir con una sonrisa maligna

- Ambas atacaron al mismo tiempo golpenadose una a la otra numerosas veces

DDamy: No podras vencerme, soy la mejor parte de ti

Damy: No! eres la pero parte de mi y te vencere!

- Mientras tanto los titanes corrieron a un lugar seguro desde donde pudieran ver la battalla

- Damy lanso estacas de hielo a su malbada doble pero ella las derritio con bolas de fuego

- Ambas pelearon con todas sus fuerzas hasta el cansancio

DDamy: Lista para rendirte?

Damy: Eso te gustaria no?

- DDamy se lanso sobre ella y comenso a golpearla con sus propias manos aprobechando que Damy ya estaba algo cansada

Cb: Le esta ganando - Dijo preocupado

Sf: Devemos ayudarla!

Rb: Titanes al ataque!

- Los titanes trataron de ayudar a Damy peron antes de que pudierasn asercarse DDamy lebanto 6 piedras que los golpearon dejandolos inconcientes

Damy: Amigos?

DDamy: Jajajaja son pateticos!

Damy: Esto se acaba ahora!

- Damy estaba tan furiosa que casi no podia controlar sus poderes

- La tierra comenso a temblar, caian rayos por todas partes. nebaba y habian tornados destrosandolo todo

DDamy: Acaso estas molesta? Bueno tienes dos trabajos jajaja!

- Damy ataco a su malbada doble completamente furiosa

Damy: Te matare!

- Damy golpeo con todas sus fuersas y luego uso su grito sonico para detrosar unos edificios que aplastaron a su dopplerganger

Damy: Esto se acabo - Dijo mientras miraba los escombros

DDamy: No lo creo - Dijo saliendo de entre los escombros

- DDamy lanso un rayo de energia roja que golpeo a Damy en la espalda aciendola quedar inconciente

- DDamy se aserco lentamente a Damy que estaba en el suelo

DDamy: Eres devil - Dijo con voz siniestra mientras se preparaba para darle el golpe final

- Soy mas fuerte de lo que crees! - Grito Damy mientras se lebantaba y golpeaba a su dopplerganger con todas sus fuersas directo en el rostro

- DDamy se trasformo en un rayo de energia rojo y regreso a la Damy original

Damy: Chico bestia?

Cb: Aqui estoy - Dijo entre los escombros

Damy: Titanes depierten porfavor - Dijo mientras usaba sus poderes curatibos en ellos

Rb: Gracias por curarnos y Donde esta Slade?

Damy: No lo se

Cy: E maldito volvio a escapar

Cb: Es muy escurridiso

Tr: No importa

Rv: Si regresa lo derrotaremos de nuevo

Sf: Ahora que nuestra amiga se a quedado con nosotros!

Damy: Star... no me quedare

Cb: Que? Por que?

Damy: No puedo

Rb: Pero Damy porfavor

Damy: No sigan... ya e tomado una decicion... Dijo con tristesa

- En la torre T -

- Damy estaba en la asotea de la torre T con sus malestas... (Por que en la asotea? Pues... Por que me gustan las escenas en la asotea!)

Nota de la autora: Si lo decean pueden descargar en su Ares la cancion: The call - Regina Spektor y ponerla de fondo en esta escena para que sea mas binito jajaja Aganlo!

Cb: De verdad tienes que irte?

- Damy asintio con la cabesa

Sf: No podemas aser nada para que desistas?

Damy: Lo siento pero no

Rv: No tienes que irte por... ya sabes... lo que dijiste no me importa...

Damy: No puedo quedarme y mirarlo diariamente sin sufrir y lo sabes

- Raven asintio con la cabesa

Cb: De que hablan?

Damy: De nada despistado - Dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabesa

Tr: Y a donde iras?

Damy: Aun no lo se... supongo que no me alejare mucho

Rb: Si nos nesesitas solo llama - Dijo mientras le entregaba un comunicador

Damy: Gracias - Dijo mietras lo abrasabva

- Starfire la abraso con suerza casi dejandola sin aire

- Terra se despidio con un apreton de manos y Cyborg chocando las palmas

Damy: Raven espero que lo cuides muy bien

Rv: Creeme lo are ya que el mismo no puede solo

- Damy sonrio mientras la miraba tan seria como siempre

- Raven estiro la mano hacia ella

- Damy la miro estra ada

Damy: Estas loca? no te dare la mano

- Raven estaba sorprendida

Damy: Solo un abraso puede demostras lo que siento por tu amistad

Rv: O_O Ammmm... Su diferencia no gotica me aplasta... Ya es sufieciente por toda una vida

Damy: Chico bestia...

Cb: Si dime

Damy: Sabes... yo nunca me olvodare de ti... - Dijo sonrijada

Cb: Si, nosotros seremos siempre buenos amigos! :3

Todos: O_o

Rb: Um?

Rv: Tonto

Tr: Creo que no te entendio

Cb: Que?

Cy: Nunca entiendes bestita

Sf: Amigo bestia hasta yo entendi eso

Damy: Nunca entiendes nada!

Cb: Que cosa?

Rv: Eres un idiota nunca entiendes y nuca entenderas! - Dijo mietras lo golpeba en la cabesa

Cb: Pues por eso estoy preguntando!

Rv: Ya olvidaloo tonto

Damy: Bueno titanes... me boy

Rb: Te extra aremos

Sf: Regresa pronto!

Cy: Te estaremos esperando!

Tr: Si regresa cuando quieras

Cb: Si quieres no te vallas!

- Damy sonrio y se elebo en el aire con tristesa en sus ojos

Damy: Adios - Dijo mientras se alejaba

- Damy se alejo cda vez mas mientras dejaba caer unas lagrimas

Damy: Tal vez... algun dia... regresare con ustedes amigos... - Dijo para si misma - Hasta entonces...

Continuara...

Bueno este fue el capitulo 23

Espero que les aya gustado

Bien, pues faltan 2 capitulos mas para el final sip 2 mas y se acaba esto jaja

Quiero pedirles disculpas por tardarme tanto en subir cap es que e estado trabajando y no e podido escribir

Pero a partir del lunes ya me dedicare de lleno a terminar esta historia

Les agradesco su paciencia sus comentarios y su interes en este fic

Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews porfavor

Y prometo que el lunes subire capi nuevo como a eso de las 10 pm jeje se que es tarde pero a esa hora puedo y si a las 10 ya se durmieron leanlo el martes a primera hora ok?

Bueno me despido

Dejen reviews porfa!

bye bye

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa y casi me olvido de las super preguntotas!

Damy se a ido

A donde ira?

Que sera de ella?

Abra mas escenas cursis de Raven y Chico bestia? (Ovio)

Regresara Slade?

Les adelanto que abra muchas risas un poco de emocion y mucho mucho amor jajaja

Tambien habran algunas escenas de lemon jeje pero no seran muy cochinas jaja asi que no se asusten

Bueno ahora si me boy

Adios!

Dejen Reviews!


	24. Una pregunta importante

Capitulo 24

*Una pregunta importante*

- Despues de la despedida de Damy los titanes estaban un poco tristes pero no podian dejar de protejer su ciudad

- Ubo varias apariciones de Mambo y el Doctor luz, 2 de Jony rancid y algunos otros villanos

- Todo parecia estar normal en la torre T

- Un dia por la ma ana...

- En es cuarto de Raven -

Cb: Ammm Raven... - Dijo muy nervioso

Rv: Que? - Pregunto con su monoitona voz

Cb: Aaaa Nada?

Rv: Que como que nada que te pasa?

Cb: No, no es nada enserio

Rv: Estas loco - Dijo con mirada extra a

Cb: "Hay como se lo dire?" - Penso nervioso el chico verde

- Mientras tanto en la sala...

Cy: Vamos Star si puedes!

- Cyborg y Robin les ense aban a las Star a jugar videojuegos...

Tr: No es tan dificil

Sf: En mi planeta no tenemos estos... Videojuegos

Rb: Vamos Star yo se que puedes

Sf: Gracias Robin - Dijo mientras lo miraba con amor

- Cyborg y Terra se miraron con cara de: Esto es tooodos los dias!

- Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Raven...

- Raven leia un libro mientras Chico bestia se comia las u as de nervios

Cb: "Si estubiera Damy aqui me ayudaria" - Penso aun nervioso

- Chico bestia miraba a Raven leer su libro

Cb: "Es tan hermosa que no puedo creer que este con un inmaduro como yo"- Penso con cara de bobo

Rv: Que tanto me vez? - Dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Chico verde

Cb: Yo?... No nada... O_O

Rv: Que te traes?

Cb: Ammmm... Sabes boy a la sala por algo de tofu... - Dijo y depues salio uyendo

- En la sala -

Sf: Buenos dias amigo bestia! Que acontese en tu existencia esta ma ana?

Cb: Ammm... Que? O_O - Chico bestia miro a la tamaraniana un poco confundido

Sf: Que pedo, que cuentas?

Cb: Aaaa... Nada importante

Cy: Que? Chico bestia no tiene nada que contar? Nisiquiera un ridiculo chiste?

Cb: Hoy no viejo

Rb: Pero Chico bestia tu siempre tienes algo que contar

Cb: Es que hoy estoy pensativo

Cy: Tu piensas?

Cb: Si, aveces

Tr: Ese no es el Chico bestia que conosco

- En ese momento Raven estaba apunto de entrar a la sala pero se detubo a escuchar la combersacion sin ser vista...

Sf: Que tienes amigo bestia?

Cb: No tengo nada solo... Extra o a Damy...

Rb: Si nosotros tambien

Cy: Ase cuanto que se fue?

Tr: 2 Meses

Rb: Waw el tiempo vuela

Sf: Yo la extra o mucho

Cb: Nadie la extra a mas que yo eso es seguro...

- Chico bestia camino hacia su cuarto y paso frente a Raven pero estaba tan triste que nisiquiera la noto

Rv: Que le pasara? O_O - Se pregunto a si misma

- Raven siguio a Chico bestia a su cuarto y lo miro sentarse en la cama con ojos tristes

Rv: Que me querra decir? - Se pregunto a si misma

- "Como se lo digo?" - Escucho Raven dentro de su cabesa

Rv: Que fue eso? O_O

- "Si Damy estubiera aqui mr ayudaria a decirselo"

Rv: O no! Estoy leyendo su mente! O_O

- "Me e aguatado las ganas de decirselo por meses"

Rv: Tengo que detenerme! Esro esta mal! No deveria escuchar sus pensamientos!... Pero... por otro lado... que querra decirme?

- "Hay Damy te nesesito..."

Rv: O no... Quiere decirme que... Ama a Damy y que no quiere nada mas conmigo! - Dijo mientras se alejaba triste

- "Hay Damy te nesesito, si estubieras aqui me ayudarias a decidir" - Penso el Chico verde

- Raven subio a la asotea a pensar...

- En la asotea -

Rv: No puedo creerlo... Yo crei que me amaba... - Dijo mientras lloraba

- Raven miraba el mar...

Rv: Creo que debo dejarlo ir... - Dijo con tristesa

- A quien? y A donde lo dejaras ir? - Dijo una voz que Raven conosia de sobra

- Raven lebato la mirada para confirmar lo que ya sabia...

Rv: Hola Damy

Damy: Que te pasa?

Rv: Llegaste en mal momento

Damy: Por que?

Rv: Bueno... no importa solo ve... ve con el y reclamalo que ya es tuyo...

Damy: No te entiendo? O_o

Rv: Que ganaste... Chico bestia es tuyo...

Damy: Que? estas bien que te pasa?

Rv: El te ama estoy segura

Damy: Que! Estas segura de lo que dices por que yo se que el te ama unicamente a ti

Rv: Lo escuche claramente - Dijo con tristesa

Damy: A ver Raven dime exactamente que escuchaste...

- Mientras tanto en el cuanto de Chico bestia...

Cb: Ay que are - Dijo recostado en la cama

- Te dare 6 Grudfars por tus pensamientos - Dijo Starfire entrando al cuarto

Cb: Aa? O_o

Sf: Que piensas amigo?

Cb: Ay Star trato de decirle algo a Raven pero... no se como... - Dijo triste

Sf: Solo dicelo

Cb: Ojala fuera tan facil - Dijo bajando las orejas - Si Damy estubiera aqui... ella me ayudaria... ella siempre me ayudaba

Sf: Amigo bestia tu... sientes algo por nuestra ausente amiga Damy?

Cb: De que hablas somos amigos

Sf: Estas seguro por que ella...

Cb: Ella que?

Sf: Pero tu... amas a Raven o no? O acaso tratas de decirle que vas a dejarla!

Cb: Calmate Star calmate te explicare...

- De regreso en la asotea...

Rv: Y eso fue lo que escuche...

Damy: Raven es ovio que Chico bestia quiere decirte algo pero no significa que quiera decirte algo malo, mucho menos que te va a dejar

Rv: Ensero lo crees?

Damy: Estoy segura... Chico bestia te ama y me consta, ustedes dos nacieron para estar juntos

Rv: Parece imcreible

Damy: Pero asi es - Dijo sonriedo

- Damy se elebo en el aire

Damy: Bueno devo irme, vine a saludar y ya salude asi que ad...

- Damy no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue sofocada por un abraso de Starfire...

Damy: No respiro...

Sf: O amiga Agradesco tu regreso! Como puedo pagarte?

Damy: Tratando de no partirme en dos...

Sf: O amiga, amiga! - Dijo apretandola mas fuerte - Te extra e tanto!

Damy: Y me extra aras mas si no me dejas respirar pronto...

Sf: O, si - Dijo soltandola

Damy: Aaaah - Suspiro - Bueno ammm... Adios

Sf: No amiga no puedes irte sin saludar a los demas! - Dijo mietras la arrastraba hacia la sala - Vamos amiga Raven! acompa anos

- Las tres fueron a la sala en donde se encontraban los demas...

Sf: Amigos e ido a hablar con Raven y me e encontrado... A nuestra miga Damy!

Rb: Que bien Star! - Dijo asercandose

Cy:Bien, bien miren lo que trajo el viento - Dijo abrasandola

Tr: Que cuentas?

Sf: Has venido a quedarte con nosotros?

Damy: Ammmm... No lo se... aun

Cb: Damy! Es genial verte de nuevo! No sabes cuanto te e extra ado!

- Raven se embolvio en aura negra y desaparecio

Cb: Y ahora mas que nunca nesesito tu ayuda ven... - Dijo arrastrandola hacia su cuarto

Damy: Bien Chicos hablaremos mas tarde - Dijo mientras era arrastrada

- En el cuarto de Chico bestia -

- Chico bestia serro la puerta con 5 cerraduras dos candados y puso tres muebles para que nadie entre...

- Chico bestia se aserco a Damy, la tomo de los hombros, la aserco hacia el y la beso!

Autora: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa verdad que se lo creyeron? jajajaja no es sierto (Aunque s mi en lo personla me gustaria que pase) pero nop esta historia es de Raven y Chico bestia auque a veces quisiera que fuera Damy y Chico bestia jaja me cuesta decidir por que me encantan ambas parejas pero Raven y Chico bestia es, fue y siempre sera mi favorita!

- Bueno, regresando a la historia...

- Chico bestia serro bien la puerta y tomo a Damy de los hombros

Cb: Damy te nesesito, nesesito que me ayudes

- Mientrastanto en el cuarto de Raven...

- Raven estaba recostada en su cama

Sf: Amiga Raven puedo hablarte?

Rv: Pasa Star - Dijo con su monotona voz

Sf: Amiga te encuentras bien?

Rv: Si, claro

Sf: Corriste a tu cuarto sin decir nada - Dijo sentandose en la cama

Rv: Star... solo quiero estar sola

Sf: Amiga sabes que te aprecio pero no puedo saber que te pasa si no me dices

Rv: De verdad quiero estar sola, Luego te dire, pero ahora dejame

- Starfire aunque estaba preocupada obedecio y la dejo sola...

- En el cuarto de Chico bestia -

Cb: Y por eso tienes que ayudarme - Dijo perocupado

Damy: Aaaaa, era eso lo que le querias decir a Raven?

Cb: Si, por que?

Damy: No, por nada - Dijo nerviosia - Tu dejamelo todo a mi...

Cb: Como lo haces?

Damy: Que?

Cb: Para aparecer cada vez que te nesesito

Damy: Bueno yo... Estaba por aqui y...

Cb: Eres increible... Gracias

- Una hora despues...

- Tienes que hacerlo! - Dijo Damy empujando a Chico bestia hacia el cuarto de Raven

Cb: No puedo!

Damy: A entonces quieres que lo aga por ti?

Cb: Podrias?

Damy: No! - Grito mientras lo empujaba

- En el cuarto de Raven -

- Raven estaba recostada en la cama...

- Raven - Dijo el chico verde entrando al cuarto

Rv: Que?

Cb: Nesesito decirte algo - Dijo con voz seria

Rv: Dime - Dijo con tristesa pensando que seria algo malo

Cb: Yo... ya no quiero ser tu novio...

- Los ojos de Raven se llenaron de lagrimas

Cb: Quiero...

Rv: "Lo sabia quiere dejarme" - Penso mientras dejaba caer unas lagrimas

Cb: Ser tu esposo...

- Raven no podia creer lo que escuchaba...

- Chico bestia se inco frente a ella y saco una rosa de terciopelo...

Cb: Quieres... hacerme el hombre verde mas feliz del mundo?

- Raven estaba tan sorprendida que apenas podia creerlo y no podia hablar...

- Chico bestia abrio la rosa (Que en realidad era un estuche para anillo) dejando ver un hermono anillo de plata con un enorme diamante

Cb: Quieres casarte conmigo?

Rv: Yo...

- La cara de sorpresa de Raven cambio por una bella sonrisa...

Rv: Si, si quiero - Dijo mientras lo abrasaba y lo besaba

- Siiiii! - Dijeron los demas titanes al unisono

Rv: Y ustedes?

Sf: Venimos a felicitarles!

Rb: Aunque aun son muy jovenes

Tr: Y auque a algunos nos den celos

Cy: Aun asi estamos muy felices por ustedes!

Damy: Siii!

Rv: Damy tu lo sabias?

Damy: Si

Cb: Ella planeoo todo esto y me ayudo a decirtelo y tambien a escojer el anillo

Rv: Gracias... a todos - Dijo sonriendo

Cb: Te amo Rachel Roth

Rv: Yo tambien te amo Garfiel Logan - Dijo y despues lo beso

Continuara...

Este fue el Cap. 24

Espero que les aya gustado

Me disculpo por tardar tanto pero se enfermo una tia y no e tenido tiempo

Pero el martes subo capi nuevo es una promesa

El proximo capitulo va a estar mas largo

Ahora que a Damy regreso se quedara?

Que pasara ahora con Raven y Chico bestia?

Como sera la boda?

Muchas sorpresas esperan en el siguiente capitulo

Aqui les adelanto el posible titulo *La boda perfecta* Tal vez asi se llame... (Se aseptan sugerencias)

Tambien les adelanto que va a aver una escena de Lemon! Espero que les guste

Va a estar bueno

Esperenlo

Quiero agradecer mucho todos sus reviews

Rachelogan: Gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te guste mi historia

blackrose2797: No los e abandonado como crees? aqui sigo! y si tal vez damy encuentre el amor

raven-angel-of-darkness: Tus comentarios me encantan por que son muy largos y me animan a seguir que bueno que ames mi historia me alagas jaja yo tampoco quiero que se acabe la historia tal vez ponga 3capitulos mas para retrasar el final jaja pero al terminarla empesare otra espero. Espero que te guste este capitulo y espero tus Reviews

jamizell: Porfavor no pierdas la paciencia tratare de subir capitulos mas seguido. Grcias por tu review

Bueno me despido esperando leer pronto mas revies que me alegran tanto

Cuidense

Dejen reviews!

Esperen el proximo capitulo

Adios


	25. amor consumado

Autora: Despues de todo decidi llamarlo *Amor consumado* y el proximo capitulo sera * La bosa perfecta* Espero que les guste...

Aviso: este capítulo tiene algo de Lemon. Así que tiene escenas subidas de tono no propias para menores de edad... ya sabes... no leas este capítulo peque...

- A unos dias de la Boda todo iva bien...

- Chico bestia Desesperado tratando de tener una boda perfecta para Raven (Como era de esperarse)

- Raven De aqui para aya afinando detalles

- Starfire emocionadisima como si fuera su propia boda

- Cyborg Ayudando a Chico bestia a no morir de nervios

- Robin pensando en imitar a Chico bestia jaja

- Terra muriendose de celos pero aun asi tratando de ayudar

- Y Damy haciedo todo lo posible para que esta boda sea perfecta

- En la torre T -

-En el cuarto de Raven -

Sf: O amiga te vez Hermosa!

Damy: Es Verdad Raven te vez muy bien!

Rv: Me siento rara - Dijo con su monotona voz

Tr: Tu siempre eres rara, no se como Chico bestia se casa contigo - Dijo entrando al cuarto

Rv: Terra... - Dijo furiosa haciendo explotar el espejo que tenia frente a ella

Damy: Terra podrias callarte?

Tr: Esta bien, esta bien yo solo decia, ya me boy

Damy: No le agas caso te vez hermosa y te veras mejor cuando termine contigo

- Mientras tanto en el centro comercial de Jump City ...

- Chico bestia cargaba unas 10 cajas mientras caminaba unto a Robin y Cyborg...

Cb: Por que no me ayudan?

Cy: Ya te lo dijimos...

Rb: Es tu boda...

Cy: Si te cargaramos todo...

Rb: No sentirias que hisiste el mayor esfuerzo...

Cb: Bueno, no todo pero al menos una caja - Dijo entre jadeos

Cy: No, nisiquiera una

Cb: Esta bien, a donde hay que ir ahora?

Cy: A recojer tu traje...

- En el cuarto de Raven -

Rv: Aun digo pensando que no es correcto que pages toda la boda Damy...

Damy: No hay problema enserio quiero que sea perfecta

Sf: Y asi sera!

Rv: Pero que pages toda la boda?

Damy: Vamos, ya te explique que mis padres me dejaron una gran herencia al morir y no la habia cobrado hasta ahora

Rv: Pero es tu dinero

Damy: Y por eso yo desido regalarselos

Sf: Solo disfutalo amiga!

Rv: Lo intentare

- Mas tarde esa noche...

Rv: Por fin se fueron todos estoy muerta - Dijo sentandose en la cama

Cb: Lo mismo digo - Dijo sentandose a su lado

Rv: Me pobre el bestido hoy

Cb: Seguro te viste hermosa amor

- Raven beso a Chico bestia apasionadamente...

Autora: Bueno Chavos aqui empiesa el Lemon asi que saltense esta parte o lean bajo su propio riesgo jaja y Adultos mayores de 18 disfrutenlo

- El Chico Bestia le empezó a acariciar las caderas a Raven mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho a su novio.

- El muchacho verde se detuvo un instante para quitarse sus guantes, y empezó otra vez a acariciar a su novia, esta vez en sus bellas piernas.

- Raven tomó la mano a su novio y la colocó sobre uno de sus senos. El Chico Bestia brincó de la sorpresa y Raven por poco cae al suelo dio un pequeño salto haciendo estallar con sus poderes el bidrio del marco que Chico bestia le abia regalado con la foto de ellos besandose

- Uno de los trocitos saltó al rostro de Raven provocándole un ligero corte en la mejilla, que empezó a sangrar un poco.

Rv: Lo siento mucho, me consetrare para que no suseda de nuevo - Dijo serrando los ojos para consentrarse

- Chico bestia sonrio y la tomo de la barbilla asercandola hacia el

- Raven abrió los ojos extrañada, el la miró a los ojos,se acercó a la herida de su mejilla y lamió la sangre que brotaba de ella, después la miró y la besó ardientemente.

- Raven correspondió el beso abrazándolo del cuello.

- Ambos se lebantaron y caminaron besandose hasta Chocar con la pared

- Chico bestia le quito con ternura la capa mientras la besaba

- El la abrazó con más fuerza haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran en contacto absoluto, mientras se besaban en un intenso momento.

- Entonces se separó un instante, la miró provocativamente y tomando la ropa de la chica con sus dos manos, rasgo el leotardo rompiéndolo fácilmente y arrojándolo al suelo, dejando ver a una Raven Completamente avergonzada intentando cubrir su cuerpo sólo tapado por una sexy lencería Negra.

Rv: Estas seguro? - Dijo avergonzada

Cb: Tu quieres esto igual que yo... - Dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

- Raven no sabía por qué pero ese aire salvaje, esa mirada penetrante, ese cuerpo, esa misteriosa alma la cautivaban como nadie lo había hecho jamás... el era como un niño pero en ese momento le perecia un hombre...

- Ambos eran aun virgenes y se besaban como dos expertos.

- El era literal y fugurativamente una bestia, sin embargo la besaba tiernamente, y ahora la estaba cargando hacia la cama.

- Raven sentia que su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente y su alma lo amaba con tanta fuerza que deseaba ser suya, que fuera suyo esa noche sin importar nada más...

- Raven se sentó en la cama mientras Chico bestia permanecía de pié frente a ella...

- Le quitó la parte de arriba de el uniforme morado con negro dejando ver unos hermosos pectorales no exageradamente grandes pero bien formados.

- Las pieles de ambos se estremecían con cada contacto.

- El ajustado pantalón de nuestro amigo verde luchaba contra una fuerza interior deseosa de salir.

- Raven le quito el pantalon y el boxer liberando la masculinidad de su hombre.

- Chico bestia se tendió sobre ella. No fue delicado al romper la ropa interior como si fuera de mantequilla, pero si lo fue al tocar esos pechos amasándolos con sus manos mientras sus lenguas se perdían en la boca del otro.

- Quiso lamerlos, y como si fuera un tierno niño degustaba el dulce sabor de la turgente feminidad, mientras sus manos recorrían cada milímetro del cuerpo de su sommbria amada, ansiosas por conquistar cada girón del alma de aquella mujer...

- Raven gemía aceleradamente mientras acariciaba el encrespado cabello y recorría su espalda tan firme y fuerte.

- El Chico verde entonces deslizó su mano hacia adelante, haciendo estremecer a la hechisera... la bajó traviesamente rozando su estómago, jugando con su ombligo con un dedo que presionaba levemente la grisasea piel de la muchacha, mientras susurraba a su oido palabras en de amor, siguió bajando su mano que transmitía poder y fuerza controlada para no dañar la delicada flor que tenía a su merced...

- El recreó sintiéndo el vello rizado entre sus manos, como si fuera el cesped de un jardín secreto... jugando a enredarlo con sus dedos, traviesamente, morbosamente... mientras lamía el cuello que olía a un intenso perfume que lo enloquecía...

- Raven no quiso quedar atrás, y una de sus manos bajó sin miramientos y masturbo condelicadesa la masculinidad del chico verde jugando a un juego morboso de intensidades... haciendo que a Chico bestia se le escapase un gemido de excitación.

- Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sería suya, sería suyo, esta noche se entregarían en cuerpo y alma...

- Chico bestia se separó un instante, tomó las manos de Raven aprisionándolas con sus fuertes manos llevándola hacia atrás. La chica de pelo morado arqueaba su espalda presa de la excitación de sentirse prisionera de sus brazos.

- El volvió a susurrar algo tan seductor... ella sintió como entraba dentro de su cuerpo léntamente, y crecía aún más en su interior, avivando un fuego que ardía ahora por todo su cuerpo, como holas de placer infinitas.

- Sus lenguas imitaron a sus cuerpos entregándose a una competencia de profundidades asfixiantes...

- El se movía virilmente, con una mano cogió las dos de ellas para seguir sujetándolas hacia atrás, dominándola, con la otra mano la tomó de la cadera haciendo que el contacto fuera sublimemente intenso y profundo.

- Ambos respiraban con agitación, gemían de placer y el sudor de sus cuerpos se entremezclaba con los olores de la habitación testigo de su fusion perfecta de amor.

- El aceleró el ritmo con fuertes embestidas, Raven sentía su fuerza dentro de ella, una fuerza inmensa que la envolvía, y la transportaba hacia un mundo de sensaciones y de placer a una intensidad para ella desconocida.

- Raven no resistió más y dejó escapar un grito ahogado por un beso asfixiante al sentir que su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el placer extremo...

- El cuerpo del metamorfo ardía cada vez más en la febril marcha, sin concesiones, cada vez más loca e irracional.

- Sus respiraciones entrecortadas... como respuesta un gemido de nuevo ahogado con una lengua que quería entrar en ella y poseerla por completo... la pasión se elevó al infinito en la última embestida... perfecta... que hizo gemir a ambos para terminar abrazados recuperando el aliento o la consciencia...

- Chico bestia se retiró hacia un lado abrazándola fuertemente. Ella se recostó en su pecho, ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta por qué no pudieron resistirse a entregarse de ese modo, pero ambos sabían que no querían separarse de ese abrazo... Ella por primera vez hizo realidad sus más intimos y secretos deseos preguntándose si el pudo leer sus pensamientos... el por primera vez sintió que tomaba una mujer en cuerpo y alma y se entregaba de igual modo..

Cb: Te amo

Rv: Yo tambien te amo...

Cb: Ahora eres mía para siempre, recuerda esto, porque mataré a quien intente lastimarte o hacerte suya, ahora... me perteneces... eres mía...

Rv: Yo no... - su respuesta fue sellada con un beso intenso. Después no supo... no pudo... no quiso responder... "si, sabes que soy tuya, que siempre seré tuya... y tu... eres mio... por siempre mío, Garfiel Logan"

- Los siguientes días los pasaron prácticamente embriagados de amor y pasión planeando con ansias su union matrimonial

- Durante esos días maravillosos ella lo llevaba a recorrer en las noches estrelladas el cielo, volando a toda velocidad sobre el oceano visinato lugares vírgenes como el alma del chico verde que aprendió que era el amor en esas noches.

- No podian amarse mas pues ya se amaban con toda el alma y ambos darian la vida por el otro...

Bueno este fue el capitulo 25

Si, si ya se que fue muy corto y que fue el peor de mis capitulos. Lo siento Sorry

Tratare de que el proximo cap este mejor y mas ineteresante

Bueno me boy

pero no sin antes adelantarles que en el proximo capitulo sera la boda!

Va a estar increible ya tengo miles de ideas wiiii!

A trabajar!

Dejen reviews!

Bye bye


	26. boda

Capitulo 26

*La boda perfecta*

- El gran dia a llegado! Hoy por la noche Raven y Chico bestia uniran sus vidas en santo martimonio...

- En la sala de la torre T -

Sf: O amigos no puedo creer que por fin haya llegado el dia!

Cy: Booya! Mi pequeño comedor de tofu se casara! - Dijo revolviendo su cabello

Cb: No pueden imaginarse lo feliz que soy por casarme con Raven

Rb: Aun que sigo creyendo que son muy jovenes pero les deseo lo mejor!

Tr: Les doy 4 meses

Rv: Terra - Dijo furiosa

Damy: No la escuches Raven se que estaran juntos por siempre - Dijo con la mirada un poco triste

Sf: Bueno amigas debemos ir a ponernos hermosas para la noche!

Rv: Si, si como sea

Damy: Vamos!

Tr: Mmmmmmmmm

Cy: Y nosotros vamos a vertir a este chico verde medio decente para su boda - Dijo apuntando a Chico bestia

- Raven y las demas Titanes se fueron al cuarto de Damy a vestir a Raven...

Damy: Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Starfire tu sube todas las sillas mesas y E.T.C. a la asotea y yo me quedare a arreglar a Raven y tu Terra pues... Has algo, lo que sea...

Tr: Mmmm ire a vestirme...

- Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Cyborg...

Cy: Quedate quieto enano verde!

Rb: Si no te calmas no podemos ponerte el Smoking

Cb: Ya les dije que no me gustan los Smokings! Dejeme en paz! Por que no puedo casarme con mi uniforme?

Cy: Mira hay una forma facil de hacer esto...

Cb: A si? Cual?

Cy: Bueno solo se nesesitan tres porciones de... Agarralo Robin!

- Ambos se lanzaron sobre el y lo vistieron a la fuerza

- De regreso en el cuarto de Damy...

Rv: Por que no puedo casarme con mi uniforme!

Damy: Por que es tu boda y te veras hermosa ya veras te gustara...

- 2 Horas despues los todos los titanes y titanes honorarios ya estaban llegando y eran recibidos amablemente por Starfire y conducidos a la asotea

- Todo ya estaba listo, en la asotea las mesas estaban puestas con sus manteles blancos con borde morado y los centros de mesa que eran cuervos de cristal

- Por todas partes rosas moradas y blancas adornadolo todo

- El altar ya estaba listo y solo faltaban los novios

- Chico bestia entro con su Smoking que se le veia muy guapo junto con sus padrinos, Robin y Cyborg

- Robi tenia su propio Smoking sin quitarse el antifaz y Cyborg igual que siempre pero con una corbata de moño

Tr: Te vez muy bien - Dijo acercandose a Chico bestia

- Terra tenia un vestido rosa de talle alto con flores doradas bordadas y el cabello suelto y unas chanclas de tacon doradas de tiras

Tr: Tal vez, si yo no hubiera sido tan tonta, estarias esperandome a mi en el altar

Cb: No lo creo Terra... Me di cuenta de que siempre ame a Raven y aun que no hubieras ido con Slade algun dia me daria cuenta de que no valgo nada sin Raven...

- Terra sonrio y se alejo dejando caer una lagrima

- Por que llora una mujer tan hermosa? - Pregunto Veloz asercandose bestido con pantalon de bestir negro y camisa roja de botones

Tr: Por nada

Veloz: Bueno pues deje de llorar señorita y mejor sonria, que se ve mas bella

- Terra sonrio y lo tomo de la mano para sentarse en una mesa

- En otro lado de la fiesta...

- Starfire tenia un vestido lila pegado al cuerpo de tirantes escotado con un corse morado en la sintirura (El corse ara de adormo ok?) y con el cabello en una media cola

Rb: Starfire te vez... Ammmm... bien...

Sf: Gracias

Rb: Ammm yo creo que ya deverias dejar de preocuparte por esta boda no?

Sf: Y por que lo haria?

Rb: Para comensar a preocuparte por la nuestra

- Starfire no podia creer lo que escuchaba, estaba muy sorprendida, lo abraso y beso con amor y felicidad

- Junto al altar...

- Te queda buen ese moño - Dijo Abeja asercandose a Cyborg

- Abeja tenia un bestido negro con abejitas bordadas muy sexy

Cy: Gracias

Bee: Abra oportunidad de escaparnos un ratito?

Cy: Despues de la ceremonia si

- Ambos sonrieron

- Chico bestia estaba nerviosisimo parado en el altar

- Nervioso eh? - Pregunto Damy asercandose a el

- Damy tenia puesto un vestido fucsia con negro, corto, pegado al cuerpo, de tirantes, escotado de talle alto con crinolina bisible fucsia y arandelas negras

Cb: Si, un poco

Damy: No te preocupes, la novia quedo perfecta al igual que toda la boda - Dijo sonriendo - Saldra en unos 20 minutos tranquilo

Cb: Que bien

Damy: Chico bestia... mientras Raven sale puedo... Hablar contigo?

Cb: Claro, habla

Damy: Ammmm en privado...

Cb: Bien pero no tardaremos por que ya debe salir Raven

- Damy llevo a Chico bestia a la sala que estaba solitaria y oscura (Uy que meyo)

Damy: Chico bestia yo... nesesito decirte algo... por que... despues de tu boda yo... me ire y esta vez... no regresare

Cb: Que? pero por que?

Damy: Por lo que te dire ahora...

Cb: Si es por eso que tendras que irte no me lo digas y quedate... - Dijo tomando sus manos

Damy: No puedo, yo... nesesito decirtelo y si te lo digo no podre quedarme...

Cb: Que es tan grave que tendras que irte al decirme?

Damy: Chico bestia yo... he estado tratando de decirte esto desde un tiempo despues de que te conoci...

- Chico bestia estaba sorprendido, que podia ser que queria decirle hace tanto tiempo?

Damy: Yo... Yo... te am.. te amo - Dijo mirandolo fijamente a los ojos

Cb: Damy...

Damy: Te amo y no puedo evitarlo tu... eres el hombre al que he entregado mi corazon

Cb: Damy...

Damy: Se que esta mal decirte esto el dia de tu boda pero... ya no podia aguantar mas... Te amo - Dijo llorando

Cb: Yo... no se que decir...

Damy: No hace falta que digas nada, yo solo queria que lo supieras, se que seras muy feliz con Raven...

Cb: Damy tu eres maravillosa, me has ayudado en los momentos que te nesesitaba y ese dia en el parque de diverciones nunca lo olvidare pero...

- Damy lo miro fijamente a los ojos

Cb: Amo a Raven mas de lo que puedo decir y siempre la amare... pero... tal vez, si tu y yo nos hubieramos conocido en otras sircunstancias las cosas hubiran sido diferentes entre nosotros

Damy: Gracias, me hace feliz escucharlo - Dijo mientras lo abrasaba

- Damy se aserco al rostro del chico verde y lo beso muy serca de la boca a la mitad de los labios (Como se dice? mmmm Media luna no?)

Damy: Te amo Chico bestia y espero que seas feliz

Cb: Damy... no tienes que irete por lo que me acabas de decir... quedate porfavor...

Damy: Yo... lo pensare... ahora vamos para que te cases!

- Chico bestia asintio con la cabesa

- En la asotea -

- Chico bestia esperaba frente al altar todo nervioso, volteo a ver a Damy quien le guiño el ojo y con una sonrisa y el pulgar arriba...

- En ese momento se escucho la musica y Raven salio de su escondite con su hermoso bestido de novia...

- Raven se veia hermosa con su vestido blanco pegado hasta la cintura y con su enorme falda parecia una princesa de cuento de hadas y el todo el bestido habia varias flores moradas hechas con diamantes y la cola era larguisima y tambien llena de diamantes, tambien tenia unos guantes (De esos que no son completos y que solo cubren el dedo de enmedio) y una capa con capucha igual blanca, pero corta y la capucha no la tenia puesta, dejaba ver su hermoso rostro que estaba muy bien maquillado y su cabello amarrado en una cola y con una peineta de lado llena de diamantes blancos y morados.

- Raven tambien llebaba un ramo con rosas blancas y moradas entre sus manos y su anillo de compromiso

- Chico bestia simplemente no podia creer lo que veia, la hechicera mas hermosa a la cual simpre havia amado se dirijia con una insuperable bellesa al altar en donde el la esperaba para unir sus vidas por toda la eternidad

- Raven se aserco a el y tomo sus manos...

Rv: Estas seguro?

Cb: Mas que nunca en toda mi vida, Te amo Raven...

Rv: Y yo a ti...

- Queridos hermanos estamos aqui reunido hoy para unir en santo matrimonio a Garfield Mark Logan y a Rachel Roth...

- Toda la ceremonia no dejaron de mirarse con amor y con ese brillo en sus ojos...

Cb: Yo, Garfield Mark Logan, te tomo a ti,Rachel Roth, como mi esposa.

Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. - Dijo y despues le puso el anillo

Rv: Yo, Rachel Roth, te tomo a ti, Garfield Mark Logan como mi esposo.

Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte

y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. - Dijo y depues le puso el anillo

- Siendo asi y ante los ojos de dios y de nuestros hermanos yo los declaro, Marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia - Dijo mirando a Gar

- Chico bestia se aserco hacia Raven y la beso como nunca la habia besado en su vida, Todos aplaudieron y tiraron confeti serpentinas y globos...

- Un rato despues, en la fiesta sobre la asotea...

- Todos los titanes y titanes honorarios bailaban, se divertian y estaban muy felices, mientras que Raven y Chico bestia estaban sentados en un rincon solitario mirando las estrallas tomados de la mano...

- En la pista de baile -

- Damy estaba sentada sola...

- Me consederias el honor de esta piesa? - Dijo aqualad tomando su mano

Damy: Si, claro...

- Mientras bailaban una cancion lenta...

Damy: Por que no te vi en la fiesta hasta ahora?

Aq: No me gustan mucho las bodas...

Damy: Pues esta me dejo una muy buena impresion... Quien sabe... Tal vez... Algun dia... Tenga mi propia boda con alguien que me ame tanto como ellos se aman - Dijo mirando a Raven y Chico bestia

Aq: Si esa es tu idea de una propuesta dejame decirte que no es nesesaria...

Damy: Que?

Aq: Yo estoy pensando en hacerte una muy pronto...

- Damy lo miraba sorprendida

- Aqualad se aserco lentamente a sus labios y la beso...

- Damy correspondio el beso y luego lo abraso para seguir bailando...

- Al terminar la fiesta, cuando todos ya se habian ido a dormir, ellos continuaban mirando las estrellas...

- Chico bestia beso a Raven con mucho amor y alli, en ese mismo lugar, hicieron el amor sin que nadie los viera con el cielo nocturno como testigo...

Continuara...

Bueno este fue el capitulo 26

Espero que les aya gustado

Se que fue muy corto y muy malo jaja pero es lo mejor que pude hacer

Tratare que el siguente y ultimo sea el mejor de todos

Les adelanto que como el siguente sera el ultimo sera muy largo y atare todos mis cabos sueltos como por ejemplo...

Mis parejas indesisas, Damy y Aqualad, Star y Robin, Cyborg y Abeja, Terra y Veloz y Jinx y Kid flash

Tambien le dare solucion al problema de Damy y vere que hacer con Slade jaja

No puedo creer que ya valla a terminar!

pero no se preocupen que inmediatamente continuare *Vivan los falsos esposos* y tambien comensare una nueva historia!

Espero sus reviews!

Me boy

Bye

Dejen reviews


End file.
